The Dark Falling
by TacticX
Summary: ***Sequel to The Switch*** The switch was only the beginning...now a force more powerful than ever before threatens the young royals, bringing new enemies and friends...but at what cost? But sometimes the largest threat is not from the outside, sometimes...the threat may have been within you all along.
1. July 27, 1778

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she ran down the dark castle halls. "Elsa! Where are you?"

The dim northern lights reflected of the dark castle walls creating flickering shadows that played with Anna's eyes. She clutched the wound on her arm which was still bleeding, tears streaming down her face lightly. The worry she felt for her sister was beyond anything she had ever felt before.

She could hear a sound from in front of her as she ran towards the door. She slowly opened it revealing William's throne room. It was mostly empty, the shadows being the only companion to Anna's loneliness. How could she have been so foolish, leaving her sister alone like this. She was supposed to protect Elsa, and she had failed. Now, her sister was alone in this castle, helpless...not even her powers could save her...not against herself.

She watched as the northern lights began to fade. Time was running out. She had to find her sister or someone...anyone. She ran through the door on the other side of the room towards the western corridors. She could feel the orb in her pocket, it's warmth radiating through her clothes, bringing along with it the sense of hopelessness, but at the same time, dread.

"Elsa!" Anna called yet again. Silence was her only answer. She could feel the shadows start to creep up on her, the darkness start to ensue her. She could feel his power, his strength, his deception...his control. NO! Not now! She couldn't let him take control of her now. Reimarch was winning. She knew it. How had this happened. How had she and her sister have been so foolish as to allow this to happen. Everything in the last month had been for nothing...everything since the switch had been for nothing.

Anna hoped, or more like prayed that help would come, whether it would be Solarian, Southern Island, or Swedish...but she knew that the chances of that were slim to none. Barely anyone knew where they were and now Solaris was a ghost Town...literally.

She tried to remember the routes through the castle but her memory failed her. She could only imagine what her sister was feeling right now, what she would give to be with her right now. As she had said once, when one sister falls, the other goes me own with her, though she never predicted falling meaning death. Anna thought back to the last moments she had seen Arendelle, her home. Such a beautiful majestic kingdom...gone. A kingdom built over centuries by the king and queens of promise...all gone. Never had she ever thought magic could have been so powerful, pabbie was right, Elsa's magic barely scratched the surface.

But none of this ever came close to the form of magic she had seen more than a month ago. Mind switching was one thing, but this? This was unparalleled by anything. Even William couldn't believe what he had heard. No one could. And now, this despicable being was loose...in the same castle as her sister. Yet Anna had a slight advantage. She knew this queen as well as her own sister...with some slight difference's. Yet unlike Elsa, she had no good, no morality, no mercy. She was pure evil...evil at it's purest form. Evil that had claimed the lives of many.

As she approached the ballroom, she tried to remember why her sister tired to stop jer from coming...who was she kidding. Everyone tried to get her out of Europe. Ever since Pabbie told her of the prophecy, she had become priority number one...both for the allies...and the enemies. She was now the most protected...and most wanted person in Europe. Yet even with all of that, Anna knew that deep inside, she would defy everyone, put herself in mortal danger...and even injure herself...as long as it meant that her sister would be safe. The problem was, Elsa was willing to do the same thing too. They were willing to die for each other...and everyone was willing to die for her, yet only she and Nicholas would die for Elsa. Was this really what the world had become? Yet they had their reasons.

A slight sound snapped Anna out of her thoughts and reflections as she searched around for the source of the noise. It appeared to come from the ballroom. Without hesitation, Anna ran towards the ballroom. She had to get to her sister, no matter what.

"ELSA! ARE YOU THERE?" Anna screamed out into the ballroom. She could have sworn she heard a whimper.

"ELSA! PLEASE ANSWER!"

"Anna?"

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she saw her sister sprawled onto the ground. She ran over to her helpless sister.

"Please help me Anna. You've got to get me out of here." She cried. Those twelve words...twelve simple words...twelve mistakes. Anna slowed down as she approached her sister, making sure that there was some distance between her. Anna's face was no longer one of happiness, but one of anger.

"You're not my sister." Anna spat out. The snow queen just stared back in shock.

"Anna...what are you saying?" She cried, tears in her eyes.

"You see Snow Queen...you made a mistake. My sister would never call for my help...not at this moment. She would have told me to run...to leave her to fight...but not too get her out of here..." Anna growled. She unsheathed the sword from her side as she showed it to the shocked snow queen. "Now see how karma has come back! You're lying on the floor injured, with no one to help you..."

"Anna!"

Anna turned around to the source of the noise. She saw the doors to the ballroom blast open, ice forming all around as Elsa ran inside. She gasped when she saw Anna there.

"ANNA RUN!" Elsa screamed as her eyes widened at the sight behind her sister. The smile of seeing her real sister vanished, as a sharp pain tore through her back. The next thing she knew, was that she was lying on the floor, dazed, as the snow queen stood up, a look of life evil etched onto her face. Her platinum blonde hair immediately turned black and spiky...her blue eyes turning to an unforgiving blue.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Elsa screamed.

"Now now...is that really the way to talk to the queen of ice and snow?" The snow queen asked with a dry laugh. "You could have had it all...the power...the freedom...the world! But you gave it all up! And for what? Her?"

Anna watched as the snow queen glared at her, pure evil in those cold, merciless eyes.

"She's my sister! Stay away from her!" Elsa screamed. The snow queen just laughed, a horrifying laugh that sent shivers down Anna's spine.

"Well...i can literally feel the love between you two...but you're nothing Elsa! You can't kill! You don't have the courage too. You're weak, just like your father! Just like your mother...just like your sister." The snow queen shouted with a sneer. "You're a monster. The bringer of winter...the bringer of cold and death. That is who you are!

"N-No!" Elsa stuttered. The snow queen was fooling with her mind...manipulating her...turning her emotions against herself.

"You hurt your own sister! You left your parents to die..."

"Don't listen to her Elsa!" Anna screamed.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! A FEARFUL, USELESS, MONSTER" The snow queen screamed out the last word...and with that...Elsa collapsed onto her knees, tears on her face.

"ELSA NO! DON'T LET HER WIN!"

"And what do we do with monsters? We get rid of them..."

Anna watched in horror as Elsa looked at her, a tear rolling down her cheek. Anna was paralyzed. She couldn't do anything but watch. Watch as Elsa looked at her for the last time. Watched as her sister looked back at the snow queen. Watched as the snow queen launched an icicle right at Elsa's chest.

Anna let out a scream that literally shook the castle...

_ELSAAAAAAAAA!_

How could this happen? How did it ever come to this...

* * *

**Wooooow...**

**That's all I can say. Also, this isn't the average chapter length for this story. This chapter is short because its like a prologue thingy...that happens halfway through the story. Its highly unorthodox...**

**One more thing...There will be major character deaths in this sequel. Major character death meaning both from Frozen and The Switch.**

**R&R.**

**-TacticX**


	2. 44 days, 7 hours and 17 minutes earlier

_**44 days, 7 hours and 17 minutes earlier...**_

_Squeal!_

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Elsa squealed as she embraced her sister. "I'm so proud of you Anna."

"Thank you Elsa." Anna cried as she continued to hug her sister. She had just announced that she was pregnant with her first child and Kristoff had just collapsed onto the floor.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked with a dazed look in his eyes as he sat up and stared at the commotion in front of him.

"Well Kristoff, my man." Nicholas said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be a father."

"Oh...that's what I thought." Kristoff said with a laugh before he lost consciousness again. Nicholas just shook his head as the sisters giggled at Kristoff's reaction.

"Seriously?" Nicholas laughed as Kai and Gerda entered the room.

"Is everything all right your majesty?" Kai asked as he inspected the room. "When heard screams."

"Oh don't worry Kai. We were just over excited...because I'm pregnant." Anna stated happily to the servant couple. Gerda screamed in happiness as Kai just continued to share in shock at the princess. The last time that he and Gerda had handled the news of a pregnancy was when Anna was announced by Adgar and Idun, when they were still alive.

"My god...Congratulations Anna!...oh...I mean..." Kai stuttered realizing he forgotten his formality at the royals.

"Oh don't worry Kai. Just call me Anna from now on..." Anna giggled as she looked back into the mirror in by Elsa's desk. "Does this mean I'm going to get fat?"

"Well...yeah...I mean, it's a baby." Nicholas said with a chuckle as he walked over and cuddled Elsa. "So...celebratory party?"

"Actually, I would rather keep this a secret for now...especially after the events of the last months." Anna said thoughtfully.

"I have to agree with her as well." Elsa said. "We can announce it when it starts to get noticeable. Until then, we'll just be quiet...and Anna, please be careful. You have a child now...if I knew earlier I wouldn't have let you do half the stiff we did in the last few months, especially at the party two weeks ago."

"On stop worrying Elsa. I didn't get that drunk."

"You two fell off a wall. Luckily Elsa was there to break your fall, speaking of which, how's the arm?" Nicholas asked.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt and Dr. Orberto said I can take the cast off in a few days...as long as Anna doesn't put me in another situation like that " Elsa answered.

"Why don't you just freeze a cast onto your arm? William told me that ice magic accelerates healing." Anna said as she sat down behind Elsa's desk.

"Hey. That chair is for me only." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna and tried to lift her. "Wow, you're heavier than before."

Anna reacted to that comment by ticking Elsa and dragging her down onto the floor.

"Girls, girls. Calm down..." Nicholas laughed. His attention was drawn back to Kristoff who was now groaning as he sat up again.

"You're not going to faint again...are you?" Nicholas asked as he helped the Lord up.

"Its alright. I still remember..." Kristoff said as he stood up and walked over to an an and hugged her. "Were going to have a baby...I'm so happy..."

"Aah...the tears." Anna laughed as she hugged her husband.

"Well at least we now know what really happened in that yacht trip a few months ago." Elsa said remembering the trip arrangement that Anna had planned as a sudden date for her and Nicholas.

"Wait...so you heard that?" Anna asked as her cheeks began to flush, her sister nodding in response. "Oh...that's embarrassing."

"Well, putting this aside...let's go into town for something to do. Say, why don't we tell Rapunzel and Lea about this as well. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear." Kristoff said.

"Alright. I'll write some letters tomorrow." Elsa said. "So...is it going to be a girl?"

"Oh please...let's not have this conversation." Anna said as she rolled her eyes. The topic of gender was not important at this moment...plus, she knew Elsa would be rooting for a girl while the men rooted for a boy. Simple logic. "Now, since I'm pregnant...that means we gotta eat. I need more energy."

"I'm afraid that means no chocolate then. " Nicholas said, shocking the princess. "Its not good to eat fattening stuff when you're carrying a child. You need to eat healthy, you know, greens, veggies..."

"Plewse don't torture me with that rubbish. I'm already going to be in pain in a few months..."

_Later at night..._

"You're sleeping with me tonight!" Elsa said as she pulled Anna into her bedroom.

"Ohoh. Is the queen suddenly excited at having a nephew?" Anna asked her sister as she sat on the bed.

"Or niece Anna. And yes. I've always loved children." Elsa said as she laid on the bed. She sighed when she saw that Anna was looking at her weirdly. "Well, I've loved children ever since the thaw."

"Okay then...so, what do you want to do tomorrow, and don't you dare say parental exercises, otherwise I'll burn down your study and the library." Anna laughed as she laid on her sister's back, thinking about how the future was going to unfold. She didn't know how long it took her to fall asleep, all she knew was she finally fell into a dreamless sleep, happy that everything was going to be just fine. They had no idea what was coming.

* * *

"Father? You wanted to see me?" Rapunzel asked as she entered her father's study. The king smile lightly at his daughter and her husband as he stolen up and approached her.

"Rapunzel dear. You've had first hand experience of the powers of magic right? I mean, you had magical hair, you lived with a witch, and then there's Elsa and Anna." The Coronian king said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sight his act, Rapunzel immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Father. What's going on?" Rapunzel asked as Eugene looked between the two of them.

"Rapunzel dear...tomorrow at dawn, you'll be boarding The Cronus and heading to Willamette." The king said to both Rapunzel's and Eugene's shock.

"Father! What is happening?" Rapunzel demanded as she moved away from her father's hand.

"Dear, there are forces in this world that we barely understand. The magic that you have seen doesn't even scratch the surface of what magic can truly do." The king said. "As you're my daughter, it is my utmost priority to get the two of you to safety, no matter the consequences to me or your mother."

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed. "Corona is my home! If someone is going to threaten us, then I'm standing my ground. I'm not going to run away like some coward. If we die, we die together!"

"I was afraid that you would say that." The king said as he gestured behind her. Both Rapunzel and Eugene screamed as two guys held them back and injected a drug into their necks. A couple of seconds later, they were both on the floor asleep.

"Get them on the ship! Do not wake them till they are far enough from Corona." The king said as the guys nodded and carried them towards the ship. "The queen is going to kill me when she finds out."

* * *

"Sir, we are ten hours from Arendelle." The captain of the ship told General Steyton. The general nodded as he walked out of the brig and towards the king's quarters, the glow of the northern lights dancing off the waters reflective surface. Be looked around at the battalion that King William had ordered into this formation. Over a dozen naval ships with the combined firepower to take out a kingdom the size of Corona.

"General." King William greeted as he approached the general. "What's the latest update?"

"We'll be there in ten hours." The general replied. "Why exactly are we doing this?"

"Friends defend other friends, that, and Arendelle also has a defence contract with us. Plus, I thought you've been wanting a war for the last few years anyway." William said.

"I did, but only one that we could win...which is all of them." Steyton said with a sneer.

"Boy, arrogance will be your downfall. And remember, you'll be facing Lionheart here. He isn't exactly your average general." William warned as he looked out towards the ocean. "But hopefully everything will work out for the best. I mean, all we have to do is defend Arendelle, fight off Lecter's army, and protect Elsa and Anna. How hard could it possibly be?"

"Hans has the Concordus..isn't that what you said?" Steyton asked. "He has the power to raise the dead and perform black magic!"

"But he's a moron! Plus, the Concordus is only useful if you have the key for it." William said.

"I don't remember ever hearing about a keyhole on the book." Steyton said.

"There isn't. It's a magical key. An orb, silver and rocky. It was hidden in that abandoned castle past the bridge, and has been hidden there for hundreds of years. I seriously doubt anyone would have found it since no one in their right minds would go in there." William said.

"You did."

"Yeah...but I was keeping track of everyone. But anyway, that orb doesn't only act like a key. It is magical in its own right." William said as he leaned against the ship's banister.

"What do you mean?" Steyton asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Falling?" William asked. The simple mention of these words seemed to drop the temperature around him, or maybe it was because he was the King of Ice and Snow.

"No...what's that?"

"This orb...it predates even Reimarch. Mind you, that doesn't mean that he has nothing to do with it. Anyway, centuries before Reimarch was born, there existed a clan...or more like an army that was known as the dark ones. For decades, these dark ones terrorized thousands of kingdoms. They killed people, plundered and pillaged the kingdoms. Even at sea you weren't safe. Anyway, soon after, a powerful sorcerer, I forgot his name, came into possession of several powerful charms and dark magical artifacts. The orb was one of them. So over the years, this sorcerer learned about all these forms of magic. Then one day, he went face to face with the dark ones. You can probably guess who won." William said.

"Of course the sorcerer." Steyton replied.

"Wrong! No one actually. Even with his years of training, he was no match for the dark ones. So, he led them to his own kingdom..."

"He was a king?"

"Yep. So, he led them to his own kingdom, the using all the incantations he had learned, he trapped them for eternity inside of a scepter..."

"The chimera scepter?"

"Exactly. He trapped them all in there. He then sealed it with a key...the orb of Legions. With this, he buried the two items in separate location. One was hidden in southern Europe, and the orb made its way into the hands of the king of a northern kingdom. Over the years, this orb was passed to many others. From royalty to commoners, from good to bad, from weak to powerful. It eventually ended up in the hands of Reimarch and being the psychopathic sorcerer that he was, he enchanted it with a unique charm...no...i don't know what charm he put on it! All I know was that it was so powerful that even the strongest sorcerers wouldn't go near it. They say that the charm can manipulate your soul and use your own emotions against you. But the true extent of the curse has never been revealed, mainly because no one had ever been stupid enough to touch it...and that's pretty much all I know about the orb."

"So what about the Concordus?"

"Well, when Reimarch made it, he locked it using the orb. In order to use it, you would need to have the orb. That same orb can also unlock the chimera scepter and release the dark ones...which people say, once released, will forever be indebted to the savior, whomever that may be."

"So...the Concordus is all part of a trio of hyper insane, magical shit, that will destroy the world if they're ever brought together..."

"Yes..."

"And one piece is in the hands of the brother of a deranged homicidal lunatic, the other piece is in an abandoned, haunted castle, and the last piece is god knows where!"

"Exactly!" William laughed.

"So everyday, there is a chance of waking up to insanity, chaos and evilness that could be released by anyone with a brain." Steyton said.

"Yes. But if you're stupid enough to release them, you probably don't have a brain."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Wind has shifted your majesty! Arendelle in nine hours!" The captain announced.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Your majesty!" Kai nearly screamed through the door. "YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Huh...what?" Elsa groaned as she turned over and looked over to the door. She pushed her sister off her abdomen as Kai slammed on the door again.

"For goodness sakes Elsa! Wake up!" Kai shouted. This caught the queen entirely by surprise as she had never been addressed like that before by anyone...especially not a servant. Even Anna ended up waking up in shock upon hearing that.

"Kai!" Elsa shouted back.

"You can throw me in the dungeons layer your majesty! Right now we have a bloody problem!" Kai shouted. "Look out of your window!"

Elsa was supposed to shout back, but decided to humor him and move towards the window. What she saw outside nearly gave her a heart attack.

The fjord, and the ocean outside of it, was filled with ships...by not commercial ships, military ships! She counted three colors, Solarian, Coronian...and Southern Island.

"WOAH!" Anna screamed in shock seeing more than a dozen ships stationed outside of the port.

"Kai! What is this?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. All i know is that they all arrived in the last hour! King William and a General...or prince...from the Southern Isles is here. They wish to see you immediately." Kai said.

Elsa just looked at her gaping sister.

"Uh oh."

_15 minutes later..._

"William? William!" Elsa shouted as she entered the ballroom. Inside was the Solarian king and his wife Queen Lea, as well as several other people dressed in military attire. "What is going on here? What is with all those ships?"

"Elsa. Anna. I need to speak to you in private...if thats alright." William said as he opened a small door to the side. Elsa looked at her sister who nodded in response as they follows the Solarian king and a general out of the ballroom. As soon as they were out, William shut the door and started.

"Elsa. Anna. I be frank with you. You are both in danger." William said.

"What?" The sister's asked in unison.

"What do you mean? The duke is dead and Hans is missing. Apart from those, we have no enemies!" Elsa said.

"I want you to meet someone." William said as he gestured to the auburn haired admiral next to him. "This is admiral Westerguard. He is a brother of Hans, but he escaped before he could be caught by Lecter. He is the one who's been supplying us with all our information."

"Princess Anna. Queen Elsa. I am a brother of Hans, but i am nowhere near like him or Lecter, as proven by the six of my brothers and my parents that Lecter had murdered to become king."

"What?" Elsa and Anna screamed in horror. They thought that Hans was murderous but this Lecter, he made Hans look as innocent as a rabbit.

"Yes. anyway, you two are in mortal danger. This is what we know up to this date from our contacts and our spies. Hans is alive. He sent Lecter a letter informing that he has the Concordus and was willing to use it against him and the southern isles...and the entire Europe actually. In response, Lecter has mobilized an army that is now being led by General Lionheart." Admiral Westerguard said.

"Who's that?" Anna asked.

"One of the most bloodthirsty, power hungry, merciless people to ever have been born. He has killed more people than your military ever had. He is known for his brute force tactics and lack of concern for his people and men. He has killed dozens of kings and queens as well...by himself." William filled in. By this time, Elsa and Anna were in shock.

"Anyway..." Admiral Westerguard continued. "...Lecter wants the Concordus, but if Hans learns to use it, he, along with everyone else, is screwed. That's why Lecter is using Lionheart. He needs him and his men to find Hans, kill him, and bring him back the Concordus. But they will still be defenseless against Hans if he used the Concordus, because arrows and cannons tend not to be useful against fire powers and curses. So, to circumvent that, he needs you and your powers. Your magic is quite powerful, and of course he couldn't get William because that's instant death for Lionheart and his men. You are Letter's only in hope for getting the Concordus, and he will go to Amy lengths to get it."

"But what makes him think that I would ever help him!" Elsa spat.

"You would do anything to ensure the safety of Anna...wouldn't you?" William asked. This stopped Elsa instantly...he was right. Her love and protection or Anna meant that she could also be used as a bargaining token against her.

"Of course, the general fielding this is Lionheart, and he never let's anyone live...so its only expected that once his mission is done, he would kill both you and your sister...and that's why we are here. We're here to intercept him and take him down before he ever gets anywhere near you." Admiral Westerguard said.

"But, you two will have to still be very careful. My advice is to never leave each others side because that is exactly what Lionheart would want. You stand united...you fall divided. He will play you, give false clues and attempt to get you on your own, because he knows that if he gets to Anna and you're not there, he has won...and he would have." William said. "Are you two okay?"

"I...I'm fine." Elsa said, thought truthfully she was far from fine. She looked at her sister who shared the same horrified expression she had. "We just need some time alone."

"Okay. We'll be in the town if you need us. I'm afraid that you will have to declare martial law in Arendelle until this resolves. This is for the safety of you two and all the citizens." William said, to which Elsa, hesitantly, nodded in response. She gestured for her sister to follow her as she walked out of the room and into the corridor.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" Gerda asked as she caught sight of the two sisters.

"Everythings fine Gerda." Elsa said. "Have you seen Kristoff or Nicholas?"

"I believe that they are in the gardens your majesty."

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said as she and Anna walked to inform them of the chaos that was currently unfolding.

* * *

"Sir. We are at least five days away from Arendelle, assuming that this good wind continues to aid us." The captain said to General Lionheart.

"Excellent. Now if my predictions serve me correctly, I'm guessing that William and my other brother should have already set up shop in Arendelle...so...I want you to dock at Noruk. Understood?" Lionheart asked.

"Of course sir." The captain said with a nod.

"Oh William. I'm not going to be stupid enough to knock on the front door...nor the back. I'm going to take the cellar, stupid king." Lionheart laughed as he proceeded back to his quarters. Everything was so far going to plan.

* * *

_Night time..._

How Anna managed to sleep in times like this was beyond Elsa's comprehension. Elsa watched as the numerous guards from both Arendelle and Solaris, patrolled the grounds constantly. The entire kingdom was locked down even tighter than it was when the gates were shut. Elsa signed as she walked back over to her bed where Anna lay sleeping peacefully.

Elsa got into the bed as she was about to blow out the candle on her bedside table, but stopped when she looked at the strange orb that was on it. She picked it up and inspected it. She remember that Eugene had given it to her in Solaris during William's birthday. According to him, he had gotten it from the abandoned castle that they had gone into. Elsa turned it over in her hands as she looked at it. It was warmer than The surrounding table, even though it had been sitting on it for the entire day. She had forgotten to show it to William when she was in Solaris. Maybe she would show it to him tomorrow. With a yawn, she put the orb back down onto the table as she turned on her side and faced her sleeping sister. She drew her sleeping sister closer as she cuddled her and closed her eyes.

It took a while, especially with all the worries, but she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**There will be a few differences between this story and the switch...in terms of formatting. First, the average chapter length for this story cod be anywhere between 3-5 thousand, compared to the switch (5-7 thousand). Why? I seem to find it easier to work with smaller chapters especially since I'm now writing these stories on my mobile, where shorter chapters are better. Now, this does not mean that the story will be shorter. It just means that the chapters will be shorter in terms of words...not content. I may end up submitting multiple chapters at once even...or may have a faster update rate.**

**Second, this story may not be as long as the switch. That's pretty much all.**

**Also, just in case you missed it! This chapter (and the following chapters till mentioned) occurs before the events of chapter 1.**

**Also, this story may (will) be a bit more violent than the switch. Anyway, updates for this won't be as rapid as the switch since I'm still working on the switch one shots as well...and maybe a few one shots that occurs outside of the switch AU.**

**-TacticX**


	3. I'm the Lion!

"I want patrols around Arendelle 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I want outpost scattered throughout the forest. I want visual contact between all of these outposts and all patrols at all time. If something feels off, even by a bit, you will raise the alarm. Understood?"

"Yes General Steyton, sir." The soldiers shouted as they marched off to their positions.

"Steyton. Any update so far on what is happening?" William asked as he crafted a small sword out of ice.

"No word so far on Lionheart. We can expect him to arrive within the next few days...but I seriously doubt that he will barge straight in cannons a blazing." Steyton commented as he looked out towards the numerous attack ships and caravels stationed at the fjord. "He's like a hawk...stealthy unless you already know where its going to be, and we have no idea where he's going to be, so we are at a disadvantage here."

"Well, we've got to be optimistic. There aren't really that many entry points into Arendelle. I mean, the forests are secured tightly, the fjord is teeming with our naval ships, and the mountains are pretty much hostile to everyone who isn't an Eskimo...not that we haven't secured that as well. I've also set up ice soldier outpost at numerous locations, each being equipped with ice rifles and cannons." William stated as he crafted a pile of rapid fire ice rifles.

"With all due respect your majesty, using the same stuff we use for comedic warfare isn't going to be much use." Steyton said as he picked up a rifle and inspected it.

"The only reason these rifles don't do any harm in my ice battles is because the vest protect the people, the rifles are rigged to be harmless, and Crytex, is usually surrounded with numerous incantations that protect people. But, the minute those mini protectors, and charms are gone..." William stopped as be picked up an ice rifle and shot it at a bench. The ice bullet pierced the two inch wooden bench, shot across the courtyard, and embedded itself into the wall of a house...an inch deep.

"Holy shit...so this entire time, we've been playing with weapons that without your charms...could very damn well have killed us?" Steyton asked in shock as he looked at the path the rifle round took.

"Precisely." William chuckled as he crafted an even larger weapon. This one was at least four feet long and had a muzzle width, the size of a muskets. Steyton just stared at the extraordinarily frightening weapon, as William aimed it at a flag pole on the castle wall...a hundred feet away.

_Bang!_

The sound of it firing was deafening enough to shock everyone by the fjord. Steyton watched in shock as the pole was severed in two, and fell to the ground, the bullet embedding itself deep into the wall...which he estimated to be around five inches deep.

"What the hell is that?" Steyton asked as he gestured to the rifle.

"I'm not really sure what to call it, but it is powerful as hell. Unfortunately, the amount of my magic that is required to fire this is massive...I mean, the bullets are propelled by magic." William said as he created a strap for the rifle and slung it around his shoulders.

"Wait, so even after you make this, it still needs magic to work?"

"Well duh. If it wasn't for my magic, these rifles and shatter to pieces. Plus, they need magic to actually fore the bullets. Every incantation, every charm, every bit of ice you make draws energy from the sorcerer. There are only so many things you can make before you exhaust yourself. The more complex, the more energy. Elsa will barely be able to make ten of these rapid fire rifles, before she collapses from exhaustion. I can make up to a thousand of these, that's the amount I could handle before I started to feel a bit woozy. As for the high caliber one, that's uses the same energy as sixty of the other rifles."

"That is a lot of energy." Steyton said as he grabbed a rifle and equipped it on himself. "So, we could really use a couple more hundred of these..."

"I said, one thousand...only if I'm not using my magic for anything Elsa as well. I've got more than a hundred ice soldiers out there in outposts." William said.

"I can only imagine how much energy those use." Steyton laughed.

"Not much actually." William said. "I can make ten soldiers for every one rifle."

"What kind of logical planning is that?" Steyton asked.

"Its easier to make a soldier out of solid ice and make it sentient...than it is to make a rifle with dozens of moving parts...and fired bullets at a thousand miles an hour. Don't ask me how, it just happens." William said.

"Okay then. I'm going to check on the ships stationed outside the fjord. I be back by lunchtime." Steyton said as he saluted the king and left.

"Dear. Was it really necessary to bring a two battalions along?" Queen Lea asked as she approached her husband and cuddled him.

"I only brought one battalion. The other one from the southern isles is under the command of Admiral Westerguard." William answered. "And I think that Corona may be sending a fleet here as well."

"Really? If we went to all this trouble to bring more than two dozen ships here, why didn't we just bring Arendelle itself to Solaris?" Lea joked.

"Couldn't find a ship big enough..."

"Dear. That was a joke..."

"I knew that." William lied.

"One more thing. How comes Steyton knows so much about Lionheart? Are the related?" Lea asked. William hesitated on answering, but he had to say it one way or another.

"Yes. Steyton is lionheart's younger brother." William said to Lea's shock. Noticing the gape from this wife, he added. "Lionheart tried to kill him at a young age, because of some family issues. Anyway, he ran away to Solaris where he was raised by the Solarian military. He had damn good skills and eventually he became our general. As for Lionheart, he became the evil, narcissistic, homicidal maniacs he is today...and therefore here the general of Lecter."

"Can we trust him? I mean, he is the brother of Lionheart..." Lea walked warily.

"Steyton hates Lionheart. All he want to do is get revenge on him for trying to kill him, and actually killing his parents. He actually made a sword specifically for the purpose of shaving it through lionheart's chest." William said.

"Is that his true name? Lionheart?"

"No one knows his true name, and I serious doubt that anyone would have the guts to ask him." William said with a sigh. He then looked towards the castle and said, "Are Elsa and Anna awake yet? I've never known anybody to sleep in so late."

"Late by your standards is early to everyone else." Lea said as she laid her head on William's shoulder. "I mean, its barely 6 in the morning!"

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed."

* * *

"Elsa...could you not choke me?"

"Mm...your so warm though..."

"Wake up!"

"Huh...what?" Elsa mumbled as she looked around, everything still appearing bleary. Anna sighed as she grabbed Elsa's arms and forced then off her abdomen.

"Finally...air."

"Sorry." Elsa said with a yawn as she sat up and stared around, Anna crawling out of the bed next to her. "Do you think William bringing an army to Arendelle was a dream by any chance?"

"Uh...nope...battalion his still here. We have ice soldiers as well" Anna said as she looked out of the window. "And...the weather is still hot. You couldn't fix that by any chance?"

"Ask William. He has powers too." Elsa groaned as she fell out of the bead and stood up. Anna couldn't help but giggle at her sister's slouching this morning. "What?"

"Nothing. I've just never seen you so reluctant to get up. You're always the first one up." Anna laughed as she helped her sister up. "Something wrong...oh yeah...danger."

"Its okay Anna. We should be safe with three armies in our kingdom." Elsa said as she emphasized the last five words. "Cmon. Let's get some breakfast before William locks down the kitchens."

_An hour later..._

"Sir. We have a problem...our spies..." The soldier stopped when he saw the queen and princess approach them in the courtyard.

"What going on?" Elsa asked as she and her sister stopped a few feet from King William.

"Well...continue private." William told the soldier.

"As in was saying sir, we are now at a major disadvantage. Four of our six spies in the southern isles have been caught and executed. The other two have gone into hiding and Lecter has declared martial law in the southern isles." The private said.

"God damn it!" William shouted as he slammed his hands on the wall. "As if things couldn't get any worse."

"Actually, we have more bad news your majesty." The soldier stated. "The kingdoms of Armara and Minanoa have joined the southern isles. Lecter is promising all of his allies power and riches."

"They're fools. He'll just kill them and take their kingdoms when he's done with Europe." Steyton said.

"But they don't know that." The soldier said. "But there is some good news to all of this. The Spanish empire have sided with us due to their distrust with the Southern isles. France and the Coronian empire have also sided with us. Unfortunately, the English have sided with the southern isles."

"Great. The fucking British have chosen the evil side. Then again...that was kind to expected." William scowled. "How about Lionheart? Is there any word about him?"

"No sir. Our estimates point to him arriving around May 19th, or early May 20th sir." The soldier said.

"Alright. Thank you private." William thanked as the soldier curtsied and left. "Well Elsa, what you've just heard is all we know as well."

"Is it a problem that the English have joined the southern isles?" Elsa asked.

"They've got a pretty powerful navy and their technology is pretty up to date, rifles, muskets, cannons...so yes. It should pose a bit of a problem. But, if they are seen up here then I'll call the full brunt of the Solarian military down here!" William threatened. "We'll see if their flagships can face a force of two hundred and fifty naval ships."

"I think they know better than to attack us yet sir, they know that it'll be a losing battle for them." Steyton said.

"If Lecter forces them to, what choice do they have?" William asked.

"So, what happens now?" Anna asked.

"Still the same. You two stay close and keep inside our visual perimeters at all times, and we'll handle the rest."

"And martial law? How long am I supposed to keep my kingdom under that?" Elsa asked.

"Until we deem that Arendelle and you two safe." William answered "Elsa. We are doing this for the good of you and your kingdom. I know that you think what you don't need our help, and that would be true against most armies, but this is Lecter and Lionheart we're talking about. Even with powers, he is a major threat."

"I wasn't complaining. I was just asking whether martial law was necessary." Elsa said. "I'm with having an army set up here, its just, I don't think its necessary to turn Arendelle into a massive prison."

"Well, we are doing that because it's easier to keep track of outsider if everyone is inside, but, if we deem that we have secured the surroundings enough and eliminated all back doors, then, we might lift the martial law. As long as the citizens abide by certain rules like curfews and not pissing of my men." Steyton said. Elsa nodded in response as the general and some of his men left, leaving Anna and Elsa, with William.

"So, is there anything else that you want to tell us?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Your cape is on backwards." William said with a chuckle as he walked away. Elsa looked around and sure enough, her cape was back to front. Elsa scowled as she removed her cape and put it on correctly.

"Anna. Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked as she gestured for her sister to attach the cape.

"I don't wear capes. How am in supposed to know what way they go around?" Anna giggled as she helped put the cape back on. "Why do you even wear a cape?"

"Its required."

"I don't see Lea or William wearing capes. Nor did I see mother or father..."

"Alright. I get it. Just remove it then!"

"I always win..."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"I swear my reputation has gone down since I've declared martial law." Elsa said as she sat at the table. "The people wouldn't stop asking me why?"

"Everyone reputation goes down when they lock the kingdom up. Remember when papa did it once? It took months for the people to like him again...then again, he had no legitimate reason since he declared that by random. Still never told us why." Anna said as she put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey girls." Nicholas greeted as he and Kristoff walked in.

"Where on earth have you two been for the entire day?" Anna asked.

"The forest. We, along with several men, went hunting and just used the ice rifles for random stuff." Nicholas answered. Anna just rolled her eyes as she started to eat, Kristoff sitting next to her as Nicholas sat next to Elsa.

"So, what's the updates?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh the usual. Lionheart is on his way, more reinforcements, martial law...boredom!" Elsa groaned as requested some hot chocolate.

"Well, at least that boredom is keeping you two safe. Meanwhile, since we aren't high priority targets, we are free to do whatever we please. The advantage of not being queen or sister to the queen." Nicholas laughed as Elsa and Anna glared at him.

"And that's probably the only advantage." Anna retorted. "It also means that you two won't be defended as much as us."

"Why are you including me in this. I didn't say anything." Kristoff said.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Anna asked her sister.

"I'm just going to sit in the library. There's nothing else to do."

"Can we also build a snowman?"

"Well, Arendelle is in lockdown, we are high value targets, we could be attacked within a few days...and you're asking to build a snowman? Alright. Seems like a plan."

Anna couldn't help but laugh at her sister's sarcasm.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Do you suppose there will be any difference today?" Anna asked to her yawning sister.

"Not really. At least I have less duties since there's not as much stuff to handle." Elsa said as she tried to find a bright side.

Overall, the entire day pretty much spanned the same as the day before. Anna and Elsa spent most of their time within the confines of the castle walls, since William and Steyton prohibited them from venturing out into the grounds without a security escort...composing of a dozen men. Little update was available since only two spies remained in the southern isles and both of them were in hiding. Most of the information came from admiral Westerguard brothers but they had very little time to write since elected kept a trained eye on everything that occurred in their kingdom. By lunchtime, Anna had attempted to sneak out of the castle towards the town, but had been caught by no other than William himself in the process and ended up being scolded by the council for defying the martial law. Her sister just stood quietly on the sidelines since she supported Anna and didn't want to be caught up in the whole 'Royals are above the law' thing some kings and queen have attempted...like her father once.

By nightfall though, things started to change a bit.

"Is everyone ready?" General steyton asked as he inspected the soldiers stationed around and in the castle.

"Yes sir!" They changed together as they armed their weapons.

"Tomorrow could very damn well be when Lionheart arrives. You know he'll go to any length to get Anna or Elsa." William said to his general.

"Don't worry. With this amount of troops he'll never get by." Steyton chuckled. "Lionheart is going to get one heck of a surprise."

"Are you sure we are going to be alright?" Elsa asked as she walked up to William and Steyton, her sister in tow.

"Didn't see you there Elsa. But yeah. Even Lionheart will have a hard time getting past these amount of troops. could possibly rival is now and Lionheart has no magic. Trust me." William said.

"Yep. He'll be facing the wrath of three sorcerers." Steyton blurted out. William's eyes widened when he heard that. "Oh...um...I mean, two sorcerers."

Elsa was supposed to ask what he meant by three, but was interrupted by Anna asking her sister to hurry up.

"Can't you wait a little longer?" Elsa asked as she watched her sister struggle to stay still.

"Nope. Can we please go now." Anna said.

"Where are you two going?" William asked.

"To build a snowman in he library. It was her idea." Elsa said as William laughed.

"Of course it was. Well, if anything happens, we'll be sure to alert you." William said as Elsa and Anna took off back to the castle. "Girls will be girls..."

* * *

"Anna. If we get caught, you're taking the blame. I mean it was your idea." Elsa said.

"Oh relax Elsa. I used to do this many times during our isolation. Mama and papa never caught me." Anna said with a sneer.

"Yeah. You used to do it every other day and you did it by climbing down then outcrop in front of your room, hiding in the shadows, and taking the secret passageway near the rear entrance." Elsa said as Anna's sneer disappeared completely. "You can't hide things from your sister!"

"But did anyone else catch me?" Anna asked as her grin reappeared. The sigh on Elsa's face told her everything she needed to know. "Good. Now hurry up. If memory serves me right, the northern lights will be most intense in about an hour!"

"Anna...if you get us caught..." Elsa muttered as she followed her sister towards her room.

As soon as they reached Anna's room, she was told to wear a black cloak that, according to Anna, would help mask their identity. As soon as she was ready, Anna opened the window in her room and looked for the guards. When she saw that the coast was clear, she climbed through the window and slid down the outcrop. She refrained from asking Elsa to make a ice pole sign ether would attract way too much attention. As soon as she and her sister had reached the courtyard, they carefully crept around the shadows, careful to avoid any patrols and scouts, and made their way to the secret passage that Anna was talking about.

"We're here." Anna whispered as she pointed to a small trap door hidden underneath a table. She and her sister pulled the table away as they opened the trapdoor, revealing g a dark tunnel underneath. "This leads directly to the edge of the fjord. I used it all the time when we were younger."

"I know. I used to watch you from my window." Elsa said with a smile as she climbed in after her sister. They closed the trapdoor as they ran down the tunnel, light being provided by two small icicles that Elsa and crafted a few seconds earlier. They extinguished them as soon as they reached the ladder at the other end.

"Careful..." Elsa warned as Anna opened the trapdoor slightly to reveal soil covered ground. With a smile, she lifted the door open completely and climbed onto the ground outside. She turned around to help her sister up as the sky began to light up slightly. The northern lights were starting.

"Come on." Anna whispered as she closed the door again. And started running through the forest. It took them three times longer than usual since they had to avoid all the guard patrols and sneak past several outposts, but they eventually made it to a small hill with a single tree on it. "Yes! We did it!"

"Well down. At least I now know how you've been doing it all these years." Elsa said with a laugh as she rested against the tree behind, her sister laying next to her as they stared up at the northern lights.

"Do you think these will be the last lights we'll ever enjoy?" Anna asked. Elsa just looked at her sister in shock. Of all the things she had expected her sister to say, this was one she had not expected at all.

"What do you mean Anna?" Elsa asked.

"You know what I mean. William kind of said that the next few weeks will be dangerous for everyone, including me and you." Anna replied.

"Anna. You know he's just trying to keep us scared so that we don't do anything like what we are doing now." Elsa said. "But for me, no. We'll see many more northern lights together just like we'll build many more snowmen as well."

"You think so?" Anna asked.

"I know so." Elsa replied as she hugged her sister. "Besides, sisters protect each other. I won't let any harm come to you."

"Now will I let any come to you." Anna giggled. "How I am going to miss doing this if things go wrong."

"Whatever happened to my optimistic sister?"

"Still here. But there are times when being optimistic doesn't really do any good."

Elsa and Anna relaxed as the northern lights began to intensify, the green light dancing around like curtains in the shimmering night sky. It was try a magnificence of nature.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

_AAAAH!_

"Sorry. Did I scare you girls?" William asked with a cocked brow as he looked at the two nervous sisters. "Elsa and Anna. If you think you're able to fool me by sneaking out through hidden passages then you are sorely mistaken. When I say that I have the kingdom fully secured and locked down, I mean it. We just never showed ourselves because we wanted to see where you two would end up going, you know, for amusement purposes."

"Oh...hi William." Anna said. She honestly didn't know what else to say.

"Well, since my you're already here, I might as well let you two finish off what you started. But girls please listen to me. We're doing this for your benefit. Trying to sneak out like this will only put you two in unnecessary danger. Please don't try this again because next time, it may not be the good people who find you." William told them. Elsa and Anna looked like a couple of children that had been caught out by their parents, and William couldn't help but laugh at this as he walked away.

"This was all your idea." Elsa reminded her sister.

"Seriously?" Anna asked before she tickled her sister.

"Anna! No! Aah...haha...stop it!"

All seemed well, but this was simply the calm before the storm.

* * *

_May 19th morning..._

"All stations on guard!" Steyton screamed at the numerous soldiers who were rushing around the town and surrounding areas.

"Has Lionheart been sighted yet?" William asked the general.

"Not yet." Steyton said. "Where is admiral Westerguard?"

"He's prepping the ships. He'll handle all naval skirmishes. Me and you will handle the land skirmishes." William stated as he crafted himself some ice armor. "Private Gerry! What's the time?"

"Quarter past five in the morning sir!" Gerry replied as he ran past the king towards the port.

"We'll be expecting Lionheart to arrive anytime between tonight and tomorrow morning. Make sure all flanks are secured, all entrances into the castle are secured, and everyone is at their battle stations!" Steyton shouted out as several soldiers acknowledged. I want reports every ten minutes! If anything seems out of place, I want to hear about it! If it seems problematic...deal with it! Lionheart won't attack from the open. He'll use his surrounding to his advantage. But we got here first, and we will not surrender! Understood!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldiers shouted as they picked up ice rifles and proceeded to their respective locations.

"And for goodness sake. Please make sure that you always have visual contact with the queen and princess. They're like children, undetectable to its too late!" William shouted out.

* * *

"Sir! We are at Noruk!" The captain said to Lionheart.

"Excellent."

Lionheart made his way up towards deck with a team of mercenaries as many more started to unload their weapons and cargo.

"What the hell is going on here..."

"Who's that?" Lionheart asked, as he pointed at a short, stubby man that was being led to he ship.

"That's the mayor of Noruk sir." The captain responded.

"Who are these people? What the hell is this...hey...you!" The mayor said as he approached Lionheart. "What gives you the right to come into my town with all these men and start taking stuff?"

"The mayor said it's aright..."

"I never said such bu..."

_WHOOSH!_

The mayor collapsed to the ground, his head lying next to his body as blood pooled all over the ground.

"You're the ex-mayor." Lionheart spat as he wiped his sword clean on the mayors body. "Still sharp as when it was first crafted. Burn the village to the ground!"

"Yes sir!" The mercenaries and southern island soldiers shouted as they lit numerous fires and started throwing them into the buildings. Within seconds, Noruk had become an inferno, people were running around screaming as they attempted to escape the clutches of the mercenaries.

"Sir. I though our priority was the snow queen and her sister?" A mercenary asked the general.

"Of course they are...but Lecter didn't say that we couldn't have some fun in the process." Lionheart laughed as he shot an arrow at an incoming guard. "We'll be doing the same to Arendelle once we get there...now help me pull this statue down..."

...

...

...

"No mama! You can't leave me!" A 18 year old girl shouted as her little 12 year old brother held onto her.

"You have to. As long as you survive, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll come back." Their mother urged as she pulled them towards the edge of town. "Go! Head north. You'll end up in Arendelle. Find anyone and tell them what is happening! Go now! Don't worry dears...I'll be fine...now go!"

The children complied with heavy hearts as they ran into woods.

"You're safe now...you're safe...ACK..."

"But you're not..." Lionheart whispered as he pulled the sword out of the mother's chest. She collapsed onto the floor, dead and unmoving, as Lionheart signalled for some of the men. "Find those god damn children and make sure that they don't reach Arendelle...GO!"

The soldiers ran into the woods after the children as Lionheart turned around and looked at his handy work. A few minutes later, the soldiers returned.

"Sir...I'm sorry but we lost them." A soldier said.

"Are you southern island or part of my mercenary group?" Lionheart asked.

"Southern island...why?" The other soldier asked.

"No reason..." Lionheart replied as he gestured for a mercenary to hand him a rifle.

"SIR! NO..."

The soldiers tried to run but it was no use. Lionheart shot one in the back, straight through the heart, and threw a dagger right at the head of the other one. The nearby southern island soldiers gasped, but the mercenaries and Lionheart were unmoved.

"Now, is there anyone else that is going to fail me or act like a fucking coward?" Lionheart screamed out over the sound of the fire and screaming citizens.

"No sir!" Everyone yelled as they exchanged glances...well the soldiers did anyway.

"Excellent. Then I don't need to claim any more lives...now go! We will set up camp for a few hours...the we'll march to Arendelle. We shall be there by nightfall. Any weaklings or tired people during the march will be killed! Go now!"

The soldiers quickly scurried away as mercenaries looted whatever they could from the town.

"Sir. What happens once we reach Arendelle?" The captain asked.

"We wait..."

"Sir?"

"William and Heinrich Westerguard will be expecting us to march straight in...but that'll be suicide...I hate to admit it, but my force isn't powerful enough to take on the Solarian, Coronian and Arendellian militaries at the same time...no...we'll wait for an opportunity to present itself. We're in no rush...plus...if my recon serves me correctly, then we may not even need to do any invading."

"What are you talking about sir?"

"All that military presence in Arendelle is very stressful. It only be a matter of time before someone snaps, especially one of the citizens...maybe...I hope, they might turn over the queen themselves...but anyway, we set camp outside of the protected area. Me and a handful of men with infiltrate the castle..."

"So why the military?"

"That's only if they decide to go after us. They can hold off the attack while me, you and the princess escape. The snow queen will submit herself to Lecter after that...and if not...I'm sure a little demonstration won't do any harm..."

"Alright sir. I'll rally the soldiers..."

"Alas...now is the fall of Europe, and the rise of the Lectorian empire. I love a good war!"

* * *

**This chapter is quite violent...and it won't be the last...**

**Anyway, my next submission will probably be for the one shots. They are both my main priorities so I can't promise any chapter submission times.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. It gives me lots of motivation for writing...**

**Until next time...**

**-TacticX**


	4. Not leaving you

"Princess Anna! Queen Elsa! Its morning. Please wake up!" General Steyton shouted through the bedroom door. On the other side, the princess groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up, waking her sister in the process.

"If we are forced to stay in this castle for the entire day again..." Anna started.

"Then you'll do it!" Steyton said. "We can expect Lionheart by tonight or tomorrow morning and we are not taking any chances."

"Fine!" Anna moaned as she rolled out of bed and crawled towards her sister's dresser. "Elsa, I think the general meant you as well."

"In a minute..." Elsa whispered as she rolled on to her front.

_45 minutes later..._

"Dealing with you two is like dealing with a bunch of children..." Steyton commented as Elsa and Anna finally opened the bedroom door and came outside. Anna just poked her tongue out in response. "Precisely...just like children. Now, you two will definitely be stuck in this castle the entire day! Absolutely no wandering outside the walls, no entering the dungeons...actually, just stay on the ground floor till its night fall, understood."

"Yes father." Anna replied sarcastically. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Steyton just glared at the princess as Elsa tried to my old her laughter in.

"Get downstairs..." Steyton growled as he turned and strolled down the hallway.

"You shouldn't act like that." Elsa told her sister, though she couldn't help but smile. "They're only doing it to protect us."

"Hey, you were the one who made us late by nearly an hour." Anna retorted.

"Whatever. Let's get some breakfast before they declare that off limits."

* * *

" Alll stations are on high alert and all soldiers are battle ready. Also, we have just gotten word of a fleet of Coronian warships that at enroute to our position. They shall arrive within the next 24 to 48 hours." A soldier told Admiral Heinrich Westerguard.

"Excellent." The admiral replied. "Is the castle heavily defended?"

"Yes sir." The soldier replied.

"Good. You are dismissed." The soldier saluted as he left.

"Well, everything is ready and Lionheart is on approach as we speak. Now, all that's left is the battle itself." William said as he approached the admiral.

"I just hope that we have successfully predicted Lionheart moves. Its like a game of chess." Westerguard replied.

"Yes, except, Lionheart can move all the pieces at once...or bring his own pieces into battle." William said as he looked around the town. He could see several people trying to get around town, only to be stopped almost immediately by soldiers and guards and forces to go back.

"Hopefully they understand that this is only being done for their protection..." General Steyton said as he approached the king and admiral.

"That's not what I've been hearing." Westerguard said. "There are rumors around town that all this is being done to keep to keep the queen safe because she is wanted."

"Well that's the truth. She is wanted by this bastard Lionheart." William stated.

"Yeah. Well some of the people are saying that if they hand over the queen, Lionheart and his army will leave the people alone. We had to arrest a bunch of people yesterday because we overheard them planning on kidnappings the queen or princess and handing them over to Lionheart so he would leave them alone." Westerguard said.

"Disloyal, traitorous bastards!" William growled as he stared at some of the people.

"Don't worry though. The only reason we overheard them is because of a pro resistance group known as the Queen's Legion. They founded themselves after the incident on the queens coronation. Most support magic and all that, and their mission is to protect the royal family." Westerguard said as he took out a cigar. "Want one?"

William waved it off as he said, "At least there's some people that can be trusted in Arendelle."

"Right, I guess, all we do now is sit and wait."

* * *

_Midday..._

"This is so boring..." Anna groaned as she slung her legs over the sofa, her head resting on her sister's lap.

"You don't think I'm bored as well?" Elsa asked.

"But you've had thirteen years to get used to it." Anna said with a giggle, causing her sister to push her onto the floor. "Wanna build a snowman?"

"Erm," Elsa looked around the library seeing the dozens of snowmen on the floor. "Don't you think we've built enough of them for today?"

"Hey girls." Nicholas greeted as he entered the room.

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Oh, he's in a um, holding cell for the next hour." Nicholas replied.

"What?" Anna squealed.

"He got into a fight with one of the soldiers because they saw bringing a reindeer into the castle as a threat to your security. He tried to explain that he was your wife, but they didn't believe him, saying that princesses don't marry commoners. So he ended up knocking the guys teeth out. Luckily, William is on his way it up right now so he should be out within the next thirty minutes." Nicholas said. Anna sighed as she laid back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Any word on this Lionheart or his army?" Elsa asked.

"Not that I know of." Nicholas replied. "But he should be here within the next 24 hours. Don't worry though, if he gets anywhere near you two, he'll have to face me."

* * *

"C'mon!" The eighteen year old teen shouted as she pulled her little brother along.

"I can't go on any more. My feet hurt." The twelve year old boy complained. The teen girl sighed as she picked up her brother and can faster. They eventually reached a clearing with a road that they could see was leading to Arendelle. They eighteen year old ran faster as she could see people up ahead.

"Hey! Help!" She screamed

"Do you hear something?" One of the Solarian soldiers asked his partner as they looked around.

"Yeah, it sounded like a...There!" The other soldier screamed as he caught sight of the two children approaching. He quickly picked up his ice rifle and aimed it. "Stop running now, and kneel don't he floor. This is a warning!"

"Please! You've got to help us!" The girl said as she slowed down and let the soldiers approach her and her brother.

"Identify yourself!" The soldier shouted out.

"Lara! My name is Lara, and this is my brother Jacob." The girl said as the soldiers inspected them for any weapons. "Please, you've got to bring me to the queen, of the captain or someone..."

"They're clean. Why, what happened?" The soldier asked.

"There...there...were these mercenaries...and soldiers and they, they destroyed my town...they killed everyone and burnt it all." The girls cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. The guard looked at each other in shock.

"What's the name of your town Lara?" The other soldier asked.

"Noruk..."

"Come with us...now!" The soldier shouted as he grabbed the little boys and gestured for the girl to follow them. "You three, stand guard until we get back."

"Yes sir!" The stationed guards said in compliance. The two soldiers and the children ran towards the town until they reached the center.

"Armel! Where's the king?" The soldier asked.

"He's into he castle at the moment I think...why...what's going on?"

* * *

"I know you two like building snowmen, but this is ridiculous." William laughed as he entered the library.

"You've anything else for us to do under house arrest?" Anna asked with a scowl.

"Well, you're in the library...oh wait, you don't read." Nicholas said with a chuckle.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed as she caught sight of her husband and lunged at him, bringing him into a hug. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? Were you fed gruel?"

"Anna! Woah, calm down. I'm fine. All I did was sit in a chair. The soldier wasn't so lucky as he got a scowling by the captain of our guard." Kristoff replied.

"Where's Sven?" Anna asked.

"He's fine. So, I can see that you two have been busy." Kristoff said as he looked around the snow covered library.

"Well, it's either that or stuff our faces with chocolate...but Kai wouldn't let us do that."

"Sir! Sir!" A soldier screamed as he ran up to the king.

"What's going on?" William asked as he turned around and saw two soldiers and two children.

"These two...they're from Noruk. They say that the town has fallen."

"What?" Steyton asked as he stood up and walked over. "Our information never said anything about them attacking Noruk."

"Girl. What's your name?" William asked the teen girl.

"Lara sir." Lara replied.

"Lara. I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"Well, it was about three this morning...and then...there were these ships. And they were full of these mercenaries and soldiers. Hey started burning the houses and buildings, then they started to kill the people. It was horrible. Our mama told us to run and get help." Lara cried as everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"Lara, how many men do you estimate there were?" Steyton asked.

"I don't know...I think...two hundred maybe more." Lara said.

"They're not going to get very far with only two men." Admiral Westerguard said as he peered out over the fjord, while the soldiers brought the two children out of the room. "And that also means they're not going to attack by sea either."

"What the heck is Lionheart planning?" Westerguard asked William. "He's barely got enough men to tale on my army...let alone yours and Arendelle's as well. He's not attacking by sea. What the heck is he doing? Suicide?"

"No...if I know my brother well enough, he's waiting for a chance." Steyton said.

"What do you mean waiting?" William asked. "What's he waiting for?"

"The chance to strike. He's like a lion, he'll wait for the perfect time to pounce...even if he has to wait for ages."

"So he probably won't attack directly?" Nicholas asked.

"Precisely. He's waiting for the perfect time, when our defenses our at their least, when the town is in anarchy because of martial law, when Elsa or Anna defy our protection...when we are out of resources...one of these will eventually happen." Steyton said.

"Great! Just fucking great! He's bloody stalking us!" Westerguard shouted. "William! I think that we should move Elsa and Anna out of Arendelle!"

"What?" The sister's screamed.

"It's the safest option. If they're out of Arendelle, then there will be no way to Lionheart to get to them, especially if they're in Solaris. That place is a god damn fortress. Not Eben the combined militaries of the Coronian empire could get near there." Steyton said. The sisters just continued to stare in shock.

"NO!" Elsa shouted. "I am not abandoning my people and my kingdom. Most queens don't do that!"

"Most queens aren't wanted by what might as well be known as the devils spawn! Lionheart is merciless. He will get you unless we bring you to safety!" William said.

"I am not abandoning Arendelle!" Elsa screamed. To William's shock, Anna was actually supporting her with this dangerous decision.

"If my sister stays here, then so am I." Anna said.

"Actually you're not!" Elsa told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying because I'm queen and I have a duty to protect my people. You don't. You actually have a choice, so I'm making that choice for you. You're going to Solaris." Elsa stated.

"NO! Absolutely not! We promised that we would never leave each other again!" Anna argued.

"Things have changed Anna. We're both in mortal peril, but I have to look after Arendelle as its queen, you can be safe though, and it will comfort me knowing that you are safe."

"No! This is one order I'm not obeying. Throw me in the dungeons for all I care, I am not leaving you again...and that...is...FINAL!" Anna screamed the last word out which echoed around the room.

"Anna...please..."

"No Elsa. Not this time...not ever. If you bring me to Solaris I'll jump of the ship..." Anna told William and Elsa.

"Actually, there never was any intention of only bringing one of you..." William said with a frown. "Westerguard telling to bring you to Solaris, was neither a suggestion nor a question. It was an order. Sorry, Elsa. I know that a queen never abandons a kingdom, but in this case, me, Westerguard, and Steyton are forcing you too...and you don't have a choice. I have the capability to freeze you both in an ice shell until you reach Solaris. So you can either come voluntarily, or I can bring you forcefully. It's your choice."

"Is that a threat?" Elsa asked.

"Yes it is..." William said. "We are doing this not only for you, but also for the entire Europe. Please understand that if Lionheart or Lecter get their hands on you, we are screwed. You'll do anything for Anna's safety and Lionheart knows that. The minute he uses you to get the Concordus and on Hans, we've lost the world...its not only your lives, it's everyone else's as well. Now, you two leave tonight. No exception, no arguments, no defiance. Understood.!"

Anna and Elsa looked at each otjer hesitantly before eventually nodding.

"Good. Get ready and pack. The battle has changed...I don't know what Lionheart is planning and that means we are at a disadvantage against him..." William said as be took a deep breath. "...and if you're at a disadvantage against him...it's time to run."

"Darling. What's going on?" Lea asked as she entered the library, Anna and Elsa leaving just after her.

"I need you to accompany Elsa and Anna back to Solaris. Please dear." William said.

"I am not leaving you here on your own. You know need me." Lea said.

"Please don't argue dear. I need someone to look after the girls while me, Westerguard and Steyton hold of Lionheart. Once they get to Solaris, we'll fallback as well."

"I though you could handle Lionheart. Didn't you say that?" Lea asked.

"I thought, but Lionheart is not following any of our attack predictions, meaning we have no idea what he is planning. There is a thought from Steyton that he may just like in wait till pur defenses fall, which it will inevitably do when we run out of resources or when the people riot. We can't wait till that happens. We have to evacuate them now." William sighed as he sat down, Lea sitting next to himo

"What about the people?" Lea asked.

"We'll evacuate them once Elsa and Anna are safe."

* * *

"Elsa. I know you want to live up to Arendelle's expectations of a queen, but in times like this, things happen differently." Anna said as she tried to comfort her frightened sister.

"No Anna. The kingdom is under a true threat, and it's supposed tinge the king or queen that defends them." Elsa replied.

"Yes, but there is much more at stake here than just Arendelle if Lionheart gets his hands on you." Anna said. "You heard what William said. He needs you for the Concordus and if Lecter gets that...there won't be an Arendelle...nor a world!"

"I...I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Were going to Solaris. Once this is all over, then life will return to normal. I promise." Anna said as she cuddled her sister, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulders.

"Promise me you'll be with me always..." Elsa whispered.

"At last..um...I mean, of course I will. As long as you promise the same thing." Anna replied.

"I promise."

"Great, now let's get our stuff ready."

"Elsa. Anna." Nicholas said as he opened the door to their room. "We're coming with you. Just so you know."

"Of course." Anna said with a light laugh as she grabbed a bag from under Elsa's bed. "I'm not going to bring any dresses. I'm sure I can get some from Solaris."

"Aah yes. We are in mortal peril, in the middle of want could be a war, and the only thing you can think of is shopping. Of course, girls will be girls." Nicholas muttered, Kristoff nodding in response besides him.

"Oh stop moaning and get your stuff ready. I'm assuming that William has to bring Sven...and how about Olaf?"

"Of course he's coming." Elsa said. "I might even bring marshmallow. We could do with a bodyguard."

"I'm taking a different ship if he's coming on board." Kristoff mumbled to himself.

* * *

_Evening...in Sweden..._

"Your majesty." A squire came up to Queen Klaudia.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around to fave the squire.

"We has received a message from Solaris regarding the situation into the southern isles." The squire stated. "It is from William. He says that the situation with the southern isles has taken a turn for the worst. He also says that the British have decided to join the southern isles in this chaos. Luckily, Spain has allied with us. He is requesting that we move some fleets to Solaris. It appears that he wants to create..."

"...a trap for Lecter." Klaudia completed. "Thank you squire. Percival dear?"

"Yes love? What is it?" Percival asked as she emerged from the dining room.

"I need you to look after Sweden for a few weeks. I'm needed in the west for a while, important matters regarding the southern isles." Klaudia said.

"So...they've started a god damn war...those southern island pricks." Percival said with a sigh.

"Precisely." Klaudia said as she approached her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "I need you to look after Sweden. Can you handle that?"

"Of course. I was born to be a ruler."

"The last time I in charge, we lost 7 trade partners."

"I may have been born to be a ruler...maybe..." Percival said with a laugh. "Look, just stay safe darling. I mean, I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"How sweet..." Klaudia giggled as she walked with him back to the dining room.

"So, why are you needed?"

"You know why dear." Klaudia said as she extinguished every candle in the room with a flick of her wrist, before lighting the tabletop candles with a small hand gesture.

"You never fail to impress me...my little flame."

"You and your names dear...I love you..."

* * *

_Evening...in Arendelle..._

"All stations on guard sir..." Steyton said to William who nodded in response.

"Keep a lookout. He can strike anywhere." William muttered. "Are the girls ready?"

"I presume so sir. The ship is ready in the docks. They'll be convoyed by the seventh fleet until they reach the town of Wolfenwind. After that, fleet fifteen will take over." Steyton said.

"Good. They leave in an hour. Get them now."

"Yes sir."

_In Elsa's bedroom..._

"Are you two ready?" Nicholas asked as he helped carry several of the princess's bags. "Out of these four bags, how many of them are filled with chocolate?"

"Three of them! So don't you dare lose any." Anna warned as she did her hair in pigtails. "Elsa. I'm going to go to William and ask him if we're going to leave soon. Will you be alright on your own temporarily?"

"I'm not a child Anna. That should be the question you ask yourself." Elsa laughed while her sister frowned at her. "Go on. I'll be down in a minute."

As soon as her sister and Nicholas left, she flopped down onto the bed and sighed. She created a small flurry which she immediately dissipated as she sat up and looked around. Even though she didn't want to think of it, she knew that if things go horribly wrong, this could very well be the last time that she sees Arendelle.

She stood up and looked around the room, searching for anything Elsa that she might have missed in terms of belongings, but found none. She heard a sound from outside which she guessed was the ship, they were taking, indicating that it was ready to leave. She walked around and grabbed her satchel that Anna had totally forced her to wead before she started to walk out of the room.

But as soon as she reached the door, a silvery glint grabbed her attention. She looked towards her bedside table and saw the silvery orb that Eugene had taken from the abandoned castle in Solaris, back when they went there for William's birthday.

It seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

Elsa slowly approached the stone. Why did she suddenly seem so drawn to it. She could feel its wasn't radiating all over the place. It seems to comfort her, warm her, yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel emptiness inside her.

"Elsa? Are you ready?" Anna's voice echoed down the hallways.

Yet the only thing that she could focus on was the orb, and how it seemed to draw her to it. The closer she got to it, the brighter it got. By the time she was mere inches from it, the orb was emitting enough light to illuminate the entire room.

Elsa reached on to grab it...

"Elsa? What's with the...what the...ELSA! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Elsa ignored her completely as she prepared to touch it, an invisible energy pulling her towards it.

_Touch me..._

"ELSA! NO!"

The orb felt frigid under her skin...yet she shouldn't be able to feel the cold...

And then...it happened...

Elsa gasped as every memory of her childhood, of her life, flashed before her eyes. Everything from when she both her sister, to when her parents died, to her coronation...to the switch and Reimarch's cove.

All of a sudden all she felt was anger, fury...yet she didn't know why. It felt as if there was a burning fire in her chest... And then...it all stopped...as she collapsed to the floor, exhausted as if all of her energy had been drawn away from her. She watched as the orb rolled across the floor, everything was bleary...

The last thing she heard was Anna's scream...

The last thing she saw was three figures in the room...

...there was only two before!

* * *

**Okay...So there is this chapter...and I honestly don't know what Elsa to say except thanks for the reviews and favorites so far.**

**-TacticX**


	5. Killing the Light

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she saw her sister collapse to the ground. All of a sudden, a massive flash of light blinded Anna and caused her to shield her eyes. Then all of a sudden, darkness...

"Elsa?" Anna said as her eyesight readjusted to the the darkness. She looked into the room and squinted. She could make out two figures in the room, yet it was only Elsa in the room a second ago. "Elsa? Is that you?"

A figure in the right of the room stood up as a figure in the left moved and sat up. Finally, Anna's eyesight adjusted enough for her to see who the figures were. Anna ran over to Elsa who was sitting up by the bedside cabinet.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she ran over and helped her sister up.

"Anna? What happened?" Elsa asked as she sat up and looked at her sister. Her sister didn't answer. "Anna?"

"Elsa...who...is...that?" Anna said fearfully as she pointed to a figure standing up in the corner.

"What do you mean..." Elsa stopped short when she noticed the figure who was standing up. In alert, Elsa shot up a ball of ice unto the ceiling which immediately lit up the entire room. The figure made Anna and Elsa gasp in horror.

The figure was...ELSA.

But this was Elsa unlike Anna had ever seen her before! Unlike the Elsa next to her, the one across the room had pitch back, spiky hair. The hair on the back of her hair spiked up into the air, and resembled a razor sharp bladed style. The hair in front kinda spiked out in all directions like that of a spider's legs. She was wearing the same dress that Elsa was wearing as well. Her chin seemed to be more pointed than Elsa's yet other than those features, and a more merciless look in her eyes, she essentially looked like her sister...and even responded to her name.

"Elsa?" Anna called out to the black haired version of Elsa. The Elsa next to her gasped as the one in front looked up.

"Anna?" The one in front responded.

"What the heck is going on here...what the..." A Solarian soldier gasped when he caught sight of the scene in front of him. The black haired Elsa looked up, eyes widening upon catching sight of the soldier. "Who the hell is the...ACK..."

_SLAM!_

Anna and Elsa both screamed as the black haired Elsa shot an icicle into the soldier's abdomen with such force, that he was thrown against the wall and impaled on it.

"What the heck!" Another guard screamed as he caught sight of the soldier. He was quickly taken out by the snow queen with an icicle to the head. The minute the black haired Elsa was sure that she had taken out the guard, she turned to Elsa and Anna.

The sister's just stared wildly at the woman in front of them.

"Who...who are you...?" Anna asked.

"Why dear..." The black haired Elsa said with a sneer... "I'm the snow queen...what your measly sister could have been but never was...until now."

Anna and Elsa just retreated towards the window as the snow queen changed her dress into one made of ice, except, unlike Elsa's, this one was composed of black ice. The minute this was completed, the snow queen stared back at Elsa and Anna.

"Anna dear...come to me." The snow queen said. "Come to me and we can have anything you want. Snowmen, power, a kingdom...I'm much better than that supposed sister that you have who is weak, fearful and cowardly."

Anna just looked at Elsa who was holding onto her tightly, refusing to believe what was happening in front of her.

"No! You...you're evil!" Anna screamed as she grabbed a candlestick holder nearby. The snow queen just laughed.

"Well of course dear, you can't seriously expect me to be a fearful, useless bitch!" The snow queen spat with a sneer. She turned her head as she could hear more guards approaching.

"I'm giving you a final chance sister! Come with me now!" The snow queen yelled out to Anna.

"NO!"

This time, it was Elsa to speak.

"She's not going anywhere with...whatever you are..." Elsa said as she tried to sound as tough as possible. Unfortunately, the snow queen could see straight through it.

"Really? Are you really that naive...I...Am...You!" The snow queen growled. "Well Anna, if you are going to betray me for that excuse of a sister...I guess that I have no choice but to kill you both."

In a split second, the snow queen shot out a bolt of ice, straight at Anna. Anna just stood rooted to the spot, unable to fully comprehend the situation. She was oblivious to the bolt of ice heading towards her...or the snow queen fleeing out of the door...or Elsa pushing her out of the way!

"OOF!" Anna coughed as she landed on the hardwood floor, her head banging against the wall nearly knocking her out in the process. She could hear shouts and screams from outside as guards tried to battle the snow queen, only to be brought down in the process.

"Elsa...ELSA!" Anna screamed seeing her sister covered in blood. "Elsa! No please...don't die on me! Please!"

"Anna!"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she grabbed her sister's teary face. "I'm fine. The icicle only grazed me."

She gestured to the small wound on her abdomen, the icicle impaled into the wall behind her, only causing a light scratch on her side. An inch to the left and it could have been fatal. Anna couldn't help but smile in relief as she helped her sister up, one hand on her wound, the other around her shoulders. Their relief was short lived as an explosion, followed by dozens of screams, rocked the castle...

"What the heck was that?"

* * *

"What the heck is going on in that castle?" Steyton asked as he looked at the upper floors.

"Gerry. Go check what all that commotion is about." Admiral Westerguard commanded. They had recently been alerted by a flash of light in the castle and were concerned that it came frok the queen's room.

Suddenly, they heard screams.

"ALL SOLDIERS PROCEED TO THE CASTLE NOW!" William screamed as dozens of men began to run towards the entrance.

They could here more shouts coming from within the castle.

"Get the force of arms to..."

_BOOM!_

The explosion of ice and snow blasted all the soldiers, William, and the general and admiral, off their feet and unto the ground.

William slowly stood up as he shook his head, his eyesight slowly readjusting. He looked up to see a gaping hole in the side of the castle. He watched as a black haired figure emerged from the wreckage and started shooting random soldiers with ice, impaling them against the ground and the wall.

"Elsa?" William called out as the snow queen looked around at him.

"Hello William..." The snow queen said with a sneer.

"William! That's not Elsa!" Anna screamed as she emerged from the entrance, her sister following next to her. William stared back at the snow queen but it was too late. The Solarian king gagged as an icicle made direct contact with his abdomen, his eyes widening in shock as he collapsed go the floor.

"Your majesty!" Steyton screamed as he grabbed a crossbow and aimed it at the snow queen. It was useless as the snow queen just created a wall of ice instantly, blocking the arrow and cackling at the feeble attempt.

Elsa gasped as the snow queen turned towards her and her sister and prepared strike. Elsa quickly created a wall of ice as well, but the snow queen shattered it almost instantly, the force knocking her and her sister to the ground as ice splintered everywhere. Elsa watched as the snow queen crafted two crossbow wielding ice soldiers which immediately took aim and fire. Luckily, Elsa managed to shoot an arrow out of the air, and push her sister out of harms way of the other one.

"You are nothing compared to me Elsa!" The snow queen cackled as she shot half a dozen icicles straight at her. Most of them missed, but one sliced Elsa's arm slightly, causing her to wince in pain.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out as she rushed up to help her sister. The snow queen took this as an opportunity to strike at Anna again. But Anna dodged this attack as she jumped behind a pillar. Suddenly, dozens of Solarian soldiers stormed in through the front gates and immediately began targeting the snow queen, but their attacks, even with rifles, did nothing to her as she blocked all of them with ice, shooting some with icicles or simply blasting them against the wall.

"I think I've done enough here..." The snow queen chuckled as she created a massive explosion of ice, throwing everyone off balance, as she blew a hole threw the castle wall and ran across the fjord, freezing it in the process. Elsa and Anna watched as she ran towards the north mountain, in the same route that Elsa took when she ran away.

"Who the hell was that!" Nicholas screamed as he and Kristoff ran through the gates with dozens more soldiers in tow.

"Me..." Was all Elsa could make out... "That...was...me..."

* * *

"Sir?" A mercenary asked quietly as he loomed at Lionheart who was gaping at the chaos that had just unfolded beneath him. "What the hell...did we just see?"

Lionheart put down the scope as he looked at his mercenary, his face returning to its normal strict look.

"I don't know...but it seems...we may no longer need to invade Arendelle anymore..." Lionheart announced to two mercenaries. They had just spent the last few hours sneaking past Solarian and Arendellian patrols to recon the area before staging a plan, but after this massive debacle, Lionheart decided to change the plan completely.

"What do you mean sir?"

"That black haired lady had ice powers as well...but she obviously wasn't siding with Solaris..." Lionheart said as he looked towards the north mountain. "Why go to all this trouble to get someone who may not be any help at all, when we can get someone else who will definitely succeed."

"Wait...you mean, go after the black haired one?" The mercenary asked. "Look what she did to their armies...even four dozen of our mercenaries wouldn't be able to do that...what chance would us three have against her?"

"None...none at all...it will all go down to persuasion. And I know exactly how to do that..." Lionheart said with a sneer. "Get our men ready. We march to the north mountain at dawn! Sometimes, you plan for something, but change it at the last second..."

* * *

"William!" Anna screamed as she ran over to the fallen king, her sister running after her. Anna knelt beside him as several soldiers screamed for doctors and physicians. "William...you're impaled!"

"I'm fine...get Lea...please..." William muttered. Elsa stayed py the king as Anna ran out of the castle and searched Queen Lea. She was relieved when she could see her running towards the castle with ice soldiers and normal soldiers in tow.

"Anna! What happened?" Lea screamed out as she ran up to her.

"It's William!" Anna replied. "He's been shot!"

Lea gasped in horror as she sprinted towards the courtyard. The devastation the met her was unimaginable. There were bloodied soldiers laying everywhere as physicians and allies carried them to the infirmaries in the castle and in the town. She screamed when she saw her husband lying on the floor with an icicle embedded in his abdomen

"William!" Lea screamed as she ran up to him and knelt down. "Don't...don't worry...I got you. Elsa! I need you to dissipate the icicle in his abdomen."

"What?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "If I do that, the wound will start bleeding!"

"Please just do it!" Lea cried. Elsa complied as she, with a small hand gesture, dissipated the icicle. As she expected, the wound immediately began to bleed heavily. Elsa and Anna watched as Lea put a hand on the wound.

What they, along with Kristoff and Nicholas, saw next shocked them dearly.

Lea muttered something as the bleeding began to slow down on the wound, and completely stop after a few seconds. Elsa and Anna gaped as they watched the wound healed before their very eyes, sealing up and completely healing as if the wound never existed. William's eyes closed as he fell into unconscious, but thankfully, was still alive.

Lea cried gently as the physician carried him off to the infirmary, along with at least a dozen other soldiers. Unfortunately, they were the lucky ones. They felt sick as they saw even more soldiers get carried out towards the sides, sheets being draped over them.

Dozens survived, but even more died.

"I want all the dead draped and placed on the west of the courtyard. All the injured are to be brought to the infirmaries immediately." Admiral Westerguard shouted out.

"Are you hurt?" Lea asked Elsa as she saw the blood on her dress.

"Oh, its only a graze..." Elsa said but Lea waved it off as she lifted Elsa's dress slightly. With a similar movement to what she did to William, she healed all the wounds on Elsa instantaneously. Elsa just gaped at the sight. "You...you have healing powers?"

"Well...you can call it that..." Lea replied meekly as she stared at the ground.

"So you're like Rapunzel?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly. I can heal and resurrect those who have recently does as well, as long as they haven't began to decompose yet." Lea said. "But yes, I am like Rapunzel."

"Wow..." Was all Anna could say after that. "But you don't need to have long hair or anything like that?"

"Nope. Mine is strictly based on incantations or gestures...similar to how you own powers."

"Lea! Anna! Elsa!" Steyton called out from the entrance. "Heinrich Westerguard wishes to see you in the council room immediately."

_In the council room..._

As the three royals entered the room, the right that greeted them was utter chaos. Westerguard was with several of his captains, as well as the captains of Arendelle and Solaris, as well as the arendellian councilmen, and they were all shouting at each other.

"There she is!" An Arendellian councilman shouted as he caught sight of the queen. "The witch that did this to us! She brought that black haired freak here!"

"Eric! You better shut the fuck up about our queen before I kill you myself, you disloyal traitorous fuck!" Another councilman shouted. "You're the only one here who's stupid enough to think that!"

"And you don't! You're all insane! You saw what we looked like, she was her, but with black hair and therefore must have been created by that witch of a queen we have! I say we give her to this enemy. Maybe they leave her alone...and we'll give them the princess as well, for good measure!" Eric screamed. He was becoming dangerously close to having his teeth knocked out by virtually everyone else in the room, since he was the only one who stated this. Anna looked ready to knock him out, Nicholas and Kristoff sharing the same look, as she stood In front of her sister, ready to protect hr at moments notice.

"Eric! I swear to god, I will bloody behead you if you don't get your arse out of this room!" Prime minister Albert shouted as he grabbed his sword threateningly, several captains following suit. Eric shot a glare at the queen and princess before he stormed towards the door. He took one more look at the queen...as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the queen. Anna screamed as she tried to push her sister out of the way. Everyone scrambled to attack Eric but he was too fast...

_BANG!_

Anna screamed as she looked at her sister, her eyes widening when she saw that Elsa was okay, and actually holding on to her. The room was completely covered in ice now, as blood pooled on the floor, a bullet straight through Eric's head. Anna looked around to see a pistol wielding Admiral Westerguard glaring daggers at Eric's body.

Westerguard slowly lowered the pistol and put it on the table as he gestured for several soldiers to remove the body from the room.

"Well, at least that's one problem solved." Westerguard said. "Right...I want everyone but the queen, princess, Steyton and Lea out of this room now."

As soon as everyone had left the room, Westerguard turned to the queen and princess.

"Explain...for everyone's sake...what the heck happened and who the hell was that black haired person." Westerguard stated.

"And do explain why she looked like you Elsa, with a few differences." Steyton added.

"Yeah. We would like to know as well." Nicholas interrupted as he, Kristoff and William walked in.

"William!" Lea squealed as she ran to her husband and hugged him.

"Thank you dear, for saving me..." William said as he kissed her.

"Well of course I'm going to...you're my husband."

"Start explaining!" Westerguard said to Elsa and Anna as he sat down.

"Well um, it all started with this orb thing..." Elsa said. She explained to them all about the orb and how it had glowed, how when she touched it had knocked her out and felt like it drained all the energy put of her. Anna interrupted at this point since Elsa was too bleary eyed back then to know what truly happened after she touched it. Anna said that as Elsa fell to the floor, the orb rolled across and then a figure appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the room. According to Anna, the figure exactly Elsa, which everyone already knew, yet no one knew a exactly where this Dark Elsa came from.

"Where is this orb?" William suddenly said. He seemed to be paler than usual.

"Its in my sister's room still. We never bother to search for it whole all that commotion was occurring...I'll go get it..."

"NO!" William and Westerguard screamed simultaneously. "We'll come with you. We don't a recurrence of whatever had happened. Let's go see it..."

* * *

"Is that it?" Nicholas asked as he looked at the silvery ball that was still on the floor, no longer glowing. "It doesn't look out of the ordinary."

"You wouldn't have thought that if you were here earlier on." Anna scowled as she approached it, only for William to hold her back. "What? Its alright now."

"We can't be sure." William muttered. He used his powers to craft an ice soldier to go get it. They all watched as the ice soldier approached the orb and picked it up.

_BOOM!_

They all screamed In shock as the ice soldier immediately exploded into pieces the second it touched the orb.

"What the heck!" Nicholas yelled as he forced Elsa and Anna behind him. "What was that?"

"It seems to react to magic." Lea commented. This time, Steyton moved forward holding a small piece of cloth.

"Steyton..."

"It's alright. I just want to test Lea's theory." He said as he crept over to the orb and reached down to grab it. Everyone braced as Steyton prepared to pick it up. As soon as he touched it he winced, expecting pain, or an explosion, or something...but nothing happened. He opened his eyes as he held it up, turning to the door and seeing everyone holding their breath. "I guess Lea was right. It reacts to magic..."

Everyone screamed as Steyton grabbed it with his barehand, but calmed down when again, nothing happened.

"Don't do that again!" Westerguard growled as be walked forward and grabbed the orb from him, careful not to apply too much force or drop it in case something happened. "What is it?"

William walked over as well, everyone else following him, to inspect the orb for himself. His face paled the minute he saw it.

"William? Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, Anna! Where did you get this? How did you get this!" William asked as he gestured for the cloth that Steyton was holding.

"Eugene gave it to us. He said he found it in that abandoned castle we went to...why...what is it?" Anna asked.

"This is the orb of legions...the key to the Concordus."

"What?" Everyone shouted in horror.

"This is it?" Steyton asked. "I thought it would be more impressive...than a silver ball."

"So, this is the key to the Concordus...and can also do...whatever happened earlier on?" Nicholas asked.

"Actually, that's the thing. I had no idea it could do whatever it did earlier, and I'm still just as clueless to why it did that to Elsa. I thought it was only a key to the Concordus. I had no idea it could do that!" William said as he looked at Elsa, then at the courtyard.

"Wait, so even you don't know what it did?" Nicholas asked.

"Nope."

"That's new..."

"Shut it!"

"Guys!" Anna interrupted. "Evil version of my sister running around out there...can we please get an explanation."

"What do you want me to say?" William asked. "I honestly don't know what it did. Lea?"

Lea just shook her head in response as well.

"Pabbie! Maybe Grand pabbie can tell us!" Anna piped up.

"Of course, he can read viking runes...like he did with that bottle." Elsa said.

"The bottle was in Norwegian." Anna corrected.

"Oh...but he should still be able to do it."

"Let's waste no time...we should go!" Kristoff said. All he got in response was a lot of frowns. "Um..."

"Lionheart is still out there...and now there is a crazy evil version of Elsa out there as well! If she did that..." William gestured to the courtyard and the numerous white sheets into he corner. "...with an entire army stationed here, then what does seven people stand against her alone..."

"So how do we get pabbie down here?" Anna asked.

"I can go ony own..." Kristoff said. "I can bring them back with me."

"What! Absolutely not! Its too dangerous!" Anna screamed. "I won't let you!"

"Anna. Pabbie is our only hope at telling us what this thing did and whether it poses any more of a threat. Its inherent that we get an explanation soon. It might give us a bit of an insight into what exactly happened to create this...Dark Elsa." William said.

"Do you mind not calling her Dark Elsa. I kind of keep thinking that you're referring to me when you say it." Elsa said.

"Oh...right. Sorry. How about snow queen...is that okay...I mean, you never liked that term anyway." William said, to which Elsa nodded in response. "Okay, we refer to her as snow queen now. Anna. We have no choice, we need to get the trolls back here as soon as possible."

"But its too dangerous to take Sven up there..." Anna moaned, her eyes slightly teary.

"Who said he'll be taking Sven?" William said with a grin. He gestured towards the courtyard where, in a matter of seconds, a snow dragon appeared.

"That thing can fly? I mean, it is made of snow and ice..." Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've ridden them several times before, remember...in solaris? makes one heck of a fright night when you land on one of those in another kingdom." William laughed as Anna remembered. "Come on. I'll go with you."

"Wait..." Anna said as she stopped Kristoff and kissed him on the lips. "Be careful darling...i don't want you getting hurt..."

"I'm more worked about you...you're pregnant Anna! And you've been thrown to the ground several times in the last time already." Kristoff announced.

"You're pregnant?" Lea and William gasped in shock.

"Uhuh." Anna said.

"The minute we find out what this thing is, then we are definitely getting you four to Solaris!" William said. "We are definitely getting you out of here, if you've got a baby. Lea, please check Anna to make sure both her and her child is alright."

"That's going to be a bit hard..." Steyton said as he indicated the frozen fjord.

"I can handle that easily." William stated. "Lea. Please check the child."

"That won't be necessary..." Anna started, but Elsa was the one to stop her this time as Lea approached her and put a hand to Anna's abdomen.

"The baby's fine..." Lea said as everyone gave a sigh of relief, especially Elsa.

"You can detect that?" Anna asked, to which Lea nodded in response. "I want powers like that..."

"A couple of weeks ago, you said you wanted my powers." Elsa muttered with a roll of her eyes as Kristoff and William left through the door.

"I do...I want both..." Anna giggled.

"How about fire powers?" Nicholas asked. "Imagine, Anna...the Fire Princess..."

"Excuse me? Why the heck would I want fire powers! All fire does is destroy and burn stuff...plus...i don't want to be the opposite of Elsa or to harm her, or anyone for that matter..." Anna said with a frown. "I would rather be a commoner than be responsible for the destruction of the world."

Everyone turned to the courtyard as the ice dragon roared, taking off in the process.

"I want one of those..." Nicholas said with a pout.

"I can make one..." Elsa said.

"Really?"

"No...not really..."

"Oh come on!"

"Alright! Enough mucking around!" Westerguard said. "We're still expecting Lionheart at any time...so be on guard. Luckily, the snow queen only took out some castle soldiers instead of the main force itself."

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"That's so cute..." Nicholas muttered as he looked at the sleeping sisters. Anna was laying on top of Elsa like she was a pillow, her arms wrapped around her sisters chest. Nicholas slowly approached them and gently shook them both. "Elsa...Anna...wake up..."

"Hmm...Nicholas?" Elsa mumbled as she looked up. "What's going on?"

"Pabbie is here...he wants to see both of you..."

"Can't it wait for a few more minutes?" Anna groaned as she sat up.

"I'm afraid not. Come on."

_At the library..._

"Elsa. Anna. Its good to see you again." Pabbie said as he watched the sisters walk into the room. William, Steyton, Lea, Westerguard and Kristoff were already there.

"So...want is this thing?" William asked as he gave pabbie the ball.

"This is some seriously dark magic...I'm guessing that you already know about the Concordus, and this being the key for it." Pabbie said.

"Yes. That's correct." William said. "But wait do you mean dark magic?"

"There is something else on here...something not initially included when this orb was made." Pabbie said as he inspected the orb clearly.

"What...what is it pabbie?" Anna asked.

"I have never seen a curse this complex before...I have no idea what it is...all I can tell you is what It does."

"That'll be a start."

"This curse seems to work by manipulating the emotions of a person in ways that even I can't comprehend. It seems to aim mostly for the anger emotion. It appears..." Pabbie said as he rolled the orb in his hand. "...that it amplifies anger in someone...but unlike normal emotional amplification curses which only increase it to a certain limit, this one appeared to have been unbound."

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"It means, it amplifies anger indefinitely." William answered.

"But shouldn't that kill the person...you know...from infinite anger?" Anna asked as she glanced at her sister worryingly.

"It should...but this wasn't the goal of the curse. There is another curse here as well...a manifestation curse..." Pabbie said, his eyes wide as he continued to roll the orb in his hand. "...it appears that when Reimarch attached these curses on this orb, he also attached them together. Which means that, the orb amplifies anger to extraordinary levels...and then, that is when the manifestation curse takes effect. It coalesces all of this pent up anger...and all of that anger, manifests itself into a replica of the victim...the person who touched the orb. In essence, this orb creates a clone of the person, but their personality is an alter ego of that of the original. Instead, this doppelganger, is controlled purely by anger...by evil...no love, no mercy, no heart."

"What are you saying?" Anna asked.

"This orb has indeed created an alter ego of Elsa. A doppelganger. One who has nothing but anger. This black haired figure is Elsa! But unlike the one standing with us right now, this Dark Elsa, is complete run by evil and anger! There is absolutely no love or mercy in her whatsoever."

"So...this orb...created an Evil Elsa?" Anna asked as she looked at her gaping sister. "An evil version of my sister?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so...and this Dark Elsa...should be feared...a lot." Pabbie said. "This one has no fear, no mercy. She will not hesitate to kill anyone who crosses her path, which I think you've all experienced first hand earlier on. This one is driven by the need for power, the thirst of control. She will go to any lengths to control everything, even of it means murdering anyone in her path."

"Right...so...we have a...homicidal, ludicrous, evil, heartless, merciless, crazy, cackling version of her?" Nicholas asked as he pointed to the queen.

"Yes."

"I think I've just found someone even more evil than Hans and Lecter." Nicholas announced.

"Great...just what we need...another villain." Steyton sighed as he sat down.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" William asked pabbie.

"There is...when this...split occurred, this Dark Elsa also attained all of Elsa's memories. That is how she knew who you were." Pabbie said as she pointed at William. "But not course, since you are a friend of Elsa, that makes you an enemy of this...dark Elsa. Elsa's friends are he enemies. Elsa's enemies are her friends. I fear, that she may now ally with Lecter and Lionheart to try and get the Concordus...something that the good Elsa would never do."

"No...NO!" William shouted.

"That means that Lecter now...technically speaking...has a version of Elsa who is actually willing to work for him and get the Concordus." Westerguard said with a scowl.

"Yeah...but even Lecter and Lionheart would be little match against her. You see, this orb also imprinted something into the dark Elsa. A goal...a goal to raise Reimarch and restore his empire...which I believe was the main goal of this orb all along. And she is now the person who will carry out this mission." Pabbie sighed.

"Great. So everything is fucked. Lecter has gotten what he needs...but will probably be taken over by the snow queen. I would rather have Lecter rule us. At least he has a tiny bit of a heart." Steyton said.

"It shouldn't be her you fear. It should be Reimarch." Pabbie said.

"Is there any way to stop her?" William asked.

"I'm afraid not. You will have to kill her he way you kill a normal person."

"Yes. Except now we're facing a person with ice powers...and who actually knows how to kill and attack with them..." Westerguard said. "How did she become so experienced? The good Elsa here could never do that..."

"She's her opposite. She's hellbent on destruction. Its only logic that she would have utter control of her powers in their destructive phase...something that this Elsa is trying to get rid off." Pabbie replied.

"So...the snow queen will now ally with Lecter and doom the world. We have to stop her!" Steyton shouted.

"Actually, the dark Elsa isn't some kind of zombie that just follows an order until completed. She essentially is an entire person in her own right...albeit evil of course. But that means she can do what she wants...how she wants!"

"What are you saying now pabbie?" Nicholas asked.

"There's a chance she might come back for Arendelle...and by that, I mean destroy it and kill all of you as well...which won't be hard for her."

"Oh...fuck..." Nicholas muttered, his eyes wide. "We have to get out of here!"

"What!" Elsa screamed. "What about the people? We can't just leave them here?"

"We'll bring the people as well. We can send them to corona, Solaris, or anywhere...anywhere but here." William said. "But the main priority is you and Anna."

"William. Promise me you won't abandon my people...please..." Elsa begged.

"I promise. We never leave anyone behind!" William promised.

"Pabbie want are you doing?" Anna asked as she watched the troll read some of the writing on the orb.

"There's something written on it..." Pabbie said.

_Brutte løfter inntil endene til å møtes ..._

_Ødelagte drømmer skal kaste nederlag ..._

_Ved din kommando jeg kastet legionene ..._

_Å slippe løs mørket om alle regionene ..._

_Og bryte åpne bindingen av krokus ..._

_Og herved åpne boken av Concordus ..._

"What does it mean?" Anna asked as she looked at it. "Wait a second...that was in viking runes a while ago!"

"Its...changed itself..." Elsa mumbled.

Pabbie started to translate the, now Norwegian, text...

_Broken promises until ends meet..._

_Destroyed dreams shall cast defeat..._

_By thy command I cast the legions..._

_To unleash darkness on all the regions..._

_And break open the bond of the crocus..._

"PABBIE! NO!" William screamed. It was too late...

_And hereby open the book of Concordus..._

Every candle in Arendelle...extinguished at that very moment...

* * *

" Is that all your majesty?" A servant asked.

"No...that will be all."Lecter answered.

At that very moment, every source of light in the southern isles extinguished, shrouding the kingdom in darkness.

"What the heck!" The servant screamed.

"No...No...NO! Hans..."

* * *

"Your majesty...did you do that?" The captain asked as the crew stared round at the now dark ships.

"No...I didn't..." Queen Klaudia whispered.

"Your majesty..."

"Yes..."

"Where are all the stars?"

The night sky was completely black. Not a star to be seen.

* * *

"Eugene..." Rapunzel whimpered as she grabbed her husbands arm.

"I think...we...are...screwed!" Eugene said as he looked out towards the completely pitch black sky, every form of light, suddenly extinguished. "Captain? Where are we..."

The captain just stared at his compass...it was spinning in all directions...

"I don't know..."

* * *

_Click!_

"What the..." Hans muttered to himself as he opened his eyes. The cave was completely shrouded in darkness, but there was a fire a second ago...

He waited for his eyes to readjust to the darkness as he fumbled in his pocket for a lighter. He grabbed what appeared to be some wood, but stopped when the cave suddenly lit up.

What he saw caused him to gape. The Concordus...was shining.

Hams slowly stood up and crept towards it. A faint humming noise could be heard, yet he couldn't pinpoint the sound of it...

He stretched out his hand towards it...and then everything returned to darkness. Hans ignited the lighter he was holding and held it over the book. The crocus lock that was on it was now gone...it head turned to dust.

He reached out and opened it...

It opened...

Slowly, a grin crept onto his face as he opened the book fully.

"The world...is mine..."

* * *

**Oh shit...**

**This chapter was full of death...Dang!**

**And now, we have the snow queen...the evil one at that.**

**For those who want to know what she looks like, I found one hell of an awesome image of both the Dark Elsa, and the Frozen Elsa. For those who are interested, take a look at the link I posted on my author page. I can't post it here for some reason, so its on my profile.**

**Alex: I have run out of ideas for the one shots at the moment...but I might be able to submit something by the end of the week...I hope...**

**Athena of Wisdom: That is a lot of questions...and hopefully this chapter will have answered some of them...**

**-TacticX**


	6. The kingdom of Ice

"Pabbie! What did you do?" William screamed as the toll dropped the orb in horror. "I thought you were supposed to be wise!"

"I...I seemed drawn to it..." Pabbie said as he stared at it.

"I didn't think that magic trolls could be affected it." Anna commented.

"I didn't either..." Elsa muttered. She watched as several soldiers lit some candles. "What was that?"

"This is bad...this is really bad!" William mumbled. "We've just released a homicidal version of Elsa...and now the bloody Concordus could be open."

"What do you mean open!" Steyton demanded. "You said that Hans would need the orb...right?"

"We can assume that he would need the orb...but only to read it...the inscription that pabbie just read. Now we can assume that the Concordus is now open." William said as he slammed his head onto his hands. "I don't know how this could possibly get any worse..."

* * *

Lionheart and his two fellow mercenaries climbed the north mountain expecting to see Elsa's supposed ice castle...instead they were greeted by a god damn palace, the castle that Elsa had built now replaced with a massive palace of ice.

"My god..." A mercenary muttered as they approached the staircase to the castle. "This is...AAH..."

Lionheart's eyes widened as he watched two ice guards impale his mercenaries through the chest, killing them instantly. He quickly grabbed his rifle...

"I wouldn't do that..." A cold voice came from behind him as the ice guards threw the bodies off the edge of the mountain. He turned around and was greeted by the black haired woman that he had seen through his scope earlier on. "You must be Lionheart..."

"How do you know that?" Lionheart asked sternly.

"Now now...is that anyway to talk to a queen?" The snow queen sneered as she touched a finger to his chest. He immediately gasped in pain as he collapse to his knees. It felt like hopelessness, like ice...like everything warm in the world had been extinguished...lonely. "Hurts...doesn't it...a frozen heart?"

Lionheart could only gasp. He was not a person to feel weak, but in this case, there was an exception. He gasped in relief as the snow queen stopped touching his chest.

"I've been expecting you..." The snow queen said as she indicated for the ice guards to lift him up and drag him to her palace. "You want something...and so do I..."

"What are you talking about?" Lionheart said as he tried desperately to ignore the cold.

"You want power...a place to rule...an army unlike any other. And I want the same thing as well...I can give you all of that!" The snow queen said. "But...I need something from my on first."

"Like what?" Lionheart asked as he finally stood up.

"I need you to bring me to Hans...he has the Concordus, and that is what will give us everything we need."

"And what is in it for me?" Lionheart asked.

"I'll take everything north of corona! You can have everything south...you and your buddy Lecter. Half of Europe. What do you say?" The snow queen asked with a sneer.

"What happens if i refuse?" Lionheart asked with a scowl. The snow queen crafted a razor sharp sword out of ice which she showed to Lionheart.

"Then, I'll have your head as a trophy" And with that, she sliced the sword through Lionheart's arm, cutting it clean off. The scream he let out echoed through the castle as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his severed arm as blood pooled on the floor.

"You've got ten seconds...what's it gonna be?"

"You're insane!"

"Five seconds..."

"FINE. I agree!" Lionheart screamed. The snow queen sneered as she made a gesture to her arm. Ice and snow began to grow out of the stump as he screamed in agony. The ice eventually started to take shape into an arm as the pain stopped.

"Now get up!" The snow queen shouted as she returned to her throne. Lionheart stood up and gasped at the right of his arm. His left arm, which had recently been severed, had now been recreated completely out of ice. He gazed at it in shock as he controlled it just like his normal arm, which was lying in a pool of blood nearby.

"Consider it a gift..." The snow queen said as she crafted dozens of heavily armed ice soldiers. "Its extremely strong, and can easily crush a persons neck instantly, with little effort."

"This is...amazing..." Lionheart muttered as he stared at his new ice arm. He looked up and saw the dozens of ice soldiers marching towards the main door. "What's going on?"

"Before we do any of this...I need to take care of one little problem." The snow queen said as she approached the door and pointed towards Arendelle. "I need to eliminate the queen of Arendelle...and the kingdom itself. And this is where you can prove yourself."

A sneer slowly appeared on Lionheart's face as he grabbed an ice crossbow nearby. "Of course...your majesty."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"I want all this ice dug up as soon as possible." Steyton screamed out towards the massive crowd of soldiers and ice harvesters who were busy cutting a path through the fjord for the ships to take. William had tried to dissipate the ice, yet it defied his powers completely, to his shock. The only resort was manual labor which would take at least a day to complete, before Elsa and Anna could be evacuated to Solaris.

"Sir, scouts have been sent out toward the north mountain. Hopeful they can identify where the snow queen has disappeared to. Also, we have some very peculiar information regarding Lionheart and his army." The soldier said, catching Steyton's attention.

"What is it?" Steyton asked.

"His army doesn't appear to be enhancing. They seem to be staying on the outskirts of the kingdom." The soldier said.

"They're waiting for our defenses to drop." Steyton said.

"That's not the only thing." The soldier said. "Certain scout reports informed us that he was heading towards the north mountain...in the direction as the snow queen."

"Please tell me that's an error on the part of the scouts." Steyton said.

"I'm afraid not sir...I saw it myself." The soldier said.

"Thank you..." Steyton said as the soldier saluted. The minute the soldier was out of sight, Steyton took off towards the castle.

* * *

"Anna. I'm fine. That icicle only grazed me you know." Elsa said as Anna inspected the wound on Elsa's abdomen, which was no longer there since Lea healed it.

"Just making sure..." Anna said as she put down Elsa's dress, her sister looking at her with curiosity. "Hey William, when are we supposed to be leaving?"

"Well, if everything goes well with the ice breaking, then tonight." William said as he looked up from a book he was reading. "Assuming everything goes right..."

"As long as evil Elsa doesn't come back...hey!" Anna squealed as her sister hit her on her arm.

"I told you not to use my name when you describe her..." Elsa Sarina's she lay her head on Anna shoulder.

"Sorry...so any more updates on Lionheart?"

"Not that..."

"Sir! Lionheart has been seen heading to the north mountain! I fear he may be going after the snow queen, and if he does...oh god." Steyton shouted as he and her into the library. Everyone just stared in shock at him.

"Great, just what we bloody needed." William groaned. "For them to join sides..."

"Well we can't evacuate Elsa and Anna till the fjord is thawed! Can't we just blast the ice apart?" Steyton asked.

"I've already tried that. My powers don't seem to work at all against her ice." William said.

"Guys and girls!" Westerguard announced as he entered the room. "Have you heard. Lionheart has..."

"Yeah...we know." William said.

"I think its time to move out." Westerguard said as he grabbed a sword.

"What are you talking about?" William asked. "The fjord is frozen!"

"But our horses aren't." Westerguard said. "We will move out now! I have a fleet stationed around 4 miles north of here. If we can reach them, then we can get out of Arendelle now."

"What the...why didn't you say that before?" Steyton asked.

"I had to send a scout earlier on to ensure that the fleet wasn't frozen either. He just returned and, fortunately, the ships are free. We move Elsa and Anna out...NOW!" Westerguard emphasized the last word as everyone in the room stood up. "Hurry up."

"Wait. What about my citizens?" Elsa asked.

"We've already started evacuating them north." Westerguard said. "William. Can you create that ice dragon again?"

"Yeah. But I can only make one of them." William said.

"Can you carry Elsa and Anna with you on it?" Westerguard asked as he loaded a rifle and slung it round his shoulders.

"It should be as to."

"Good. We leave in fift...what the hell so going on out there?" Westerguard asked as he could hear screaming coming from outside. He looked out of the window to see soldiers firing at something coming from the town square. His eyes widened when he saw what appeared to be columns of ice soldiers marching down the street. "Shit! Its started!"

"What has...oh god..." Steyton recoiled in shock seeing the masses of ice soldiers that obviously weren't theirs. "What the heck is going on?"

"Lionheart and the snow queen are here..."

"Elsa! Anna! Go with Lea now...GO!" William screamed as he grabbed a rifle and loaded it.

"We need you for the dragon!" Lea screamed as an explosion could be heard from the town.

"Lea is right. William, you will accompany them as well. Me and Steyton will hold off the invasionary force. Go now while you still can!" Westerguard shouted as he ran out of the library.

William gestured for Lea, Anna and Elsa to follow him as he ran down a back route To the back of the castle.

"Hurry up! Kristoff and Nicholas are taking a different route!" William screamed as he blasted a hole through the wall of the castle.

"Stop destroying my castle!" Elsa screamed as she ran besides her sister.

"With all due respect Elsa, this castle ain't going to exist once the snow queen is done with it, now stop moaning and hurry up!" William screamed. They continued to run until they reached the castle gardens, and upon reaching it, William immediately crafted the ice dragon. He watched as Lea and the two sisters mounted it.

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"There's not enough room for me...this dragon will fly north till it reaches the fleet. As long as you don't stray off course, everything shall be fine." William said.

"NO!" Lea screamed as she tried to dismount it, but William stopped her. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"I'm sorry Lea. I can't risk you, Elsa or Anna getting injured. You have to go to Solaris and alert all nearby kingdoms. The queen of Sweden should join you by then. Lea, i know this is hard for you, this hard for me, but you've got to go. I'll be fine." William stated to his wife who was now beginning to cry.

"Please promise me you'll come back." Lea sobbed as she hugged William.

"I promise." William said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now go...please..."

Elsa and Anna held on as the dragon suddenly lurched forward and started to fly through the air. Elsa looked forward and could see a sobbing Lea piloting the dragon northwards.

"Hey..." Elsa said as she placed a hand on Lea's shoulder. "It'll be alright...William is impossible or to kill."

Lea couldn't help but laugh at this.

"He'll be fine." Anna said as the dragon flew across the forest, just passing over the fjord.

_Screech!_

"What is that?!" Anna squealed as a massive hawk like object appeared out of nowhere. Lea immediately took control of the dragon and tried to share the bird, but it was too fast. The ice hawk sliced straight through the wing of the ice dragon, cutting it clean off and sending the here girls into a spiral to the ground.

Anna held onto Elsa as the ground zoomed closer towards them. In a last second reaction, Elsa crafted a mound of snow to break their fall, but at that speeds, the snow mound wasn't thick enough to fully absorb the impact. The minute Elsa hit the ground, everything went black...

* * *

"Sir!" A soldier shouted as he ran down the watch tower to William who was commanding his men to fall back towards the castle.

"What is it?" William asked as he created a wall of ice spikes in front of the gate, in am attempt to hold of the snow queen's forces.

"The dragon was shot down!"

At that moment, the entire courtyard went silent. William just stood in shock, in disbelief, unwilling to accept what he had just heard.

"No...NO!" William screamed as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Sir...I..." Steyton didn't know what Elsa to say. It was only the sound of then ice wall being broken down that drew everyone's attention back to the battle at hand.

"Get a team of soldiers up there now! I want you to find them and get them to that ship! Do you understand me!" William screamed.

"I'll go with!" Westerguard shouted as he ordered a dozen men to go with him!

"Where Nicholas and Kristoff?" Steyton asked.

"They should be at the north forest by now with a couple of men and civilians...they might find them first..." A soldier said.

"We're not taking any chances!" William shouted. "Westerguard, find them and get them to safety...now!"

Westerguard and the dozen men ran across the fjord as William created a distraction to draw away the enemies attention It worked, but at that same moment, the wall of spikes that William created, shattered into pieces in and scattered all across the courtyard. From the rubble, two figures emerged.

"Lionheart..." Steyton growled.

"Hello brother." Lionheart sneered as he shot a nearby soldier into me chest.

"FIRE!" William screamed as he ducked behind cover. Everyone in the courtyard began tp shoot at Lionheart and the snow queen simultaneously, but not a shot got through. The snow queen simply crafted a massive wall of ice around her and Lionheart as she began shooting soldiers with icicles. William watched in horror as his soldiers were killed one by one...the snow queen was just too damn powerful. With a growl, William stood up and blasts a massive wall of spikes straight at the ice queen, destroying the ice wall protecting her. Unfortunately, the snow queen was faster as she just jumped out of the way of the incoming spikes.

She instantly shot back numerous shards as she created mounds of razor sharp icicles all over the courtyard, impaling dozens of soldiers and scathing William in the process.

"William! You are no match for me...I though we've established that..." The snow queen cackled. "Now come out and face me and my army, you've got nothing left! Your soldiers are dead!"

William looked at Steyton. Steyton knew exactly what William was going to do. With a nod, Steyton grabbed a rifle and loaded it. William stood up and was greeted by the snow queen and Lionheart grinning at him.

"Ready to die?" The snow queen asked.

"The question is are you?" William asked, a sneer appearing on his own face as he raised his hands into the air. The smirk on the snow queens face disappearing completely.

"No!" She screamed as she ran out of the castle, Lionheart in tow, just as William brought his hands down. The resulting destruction was undescribable. A sea of razor sharp spoke pierced the ground in every known inch of Arendelle, tearing through the building, the streets, the fjord, and impaling everything unfortunate enough to get in its way. The snow queen and Lionheart jumped off the castle bridge as she crafted an eagle of ice, barely landing on it as a spike nearly impaled Lionheart. She screamed as she saw her ice army shatter, the lands of Arendelle replaced by a never ending sea of spikes.

Arendelle was no more...yet the queen and princess was still alive...and until they were dead, she wouldn't rest...

"Get your soldiers...to find this kingdoms god forsaken royals and kill them...k don't care how...I want them dead! And I want their bodies as proof!" The snow queen screamed to Lionheart. "Otherwise, yours will take their place!"

"O-Of course your majesty. I will not fail you!" Lionheart said.

"No...No you won't..."

* * *

Elsa slowly shook her head drearily as she glanced around at the surroundings. She could see Lea lying on the ground unconscious, and Anna laying nearby. She tried to call her sister's name but stopped as she watched the ice hawk that took them down, land nearby. A sole ice soldier dismounted it and slowly walked over to them, his dagger drawn.

He looked around before slowly approaching the unconscious Lea and pulling her up before pinning her again a tree. Elsa tried to cast some ice or snow, but weakness took over her. All she could mutter was a 'No' as the ice soldier raised his dagger and prepared to stab Lea straight through the heart with it...

"NO!" Anna screamed as she suddenly leapt up and grabbed a rock, before running up to the stunned ice soldier and smashing the rock down on his head, shattering it into a million pieces, the dagger and Lea Falling to the floor at the same time.

Anna just watched as the ice soldier crumbled into pieces, the hawk he was riding crumbling apart as well.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she ran over to her sister and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Elsa replied as she shook her head to clear off anymore dizziness. "Lea!"

Both the girls ran over to the unmoving Solarian queen. Anna felt for a pulse an sighed with relief when she found it.

"She's alive." Anna said as she carried the Solarian queen, bridal style.

"Just how strong are you?" Elsa asked.

"Quite strong...we should get out of here before another ice hawk gets here..." Anna said. "William said north right?"

"Yeah." Elsa said.

"I don't suppose you can make one of those ice dragons?"

"No..."

"We better hurry...in case the snow queen or Lionheart finds us next."

* * *

Hans flipped through the pages of the Concordus as he searched for something in particular. His eyes caught sight of a spell that he wanted all too much.

"Fire powers..." Hans read as a grin crept on to his face. "Just what I need..."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little short for you. And remember, this is still only the beginning of the chaos, and it does get even crazier later on.**

**Also, since Lea has the powers of...healing/life/resurrection she also has the the same life span as William...which is never aging. I have not given an official age for Lea but if I had to, I'd say around...21-24. I don't know why..**

**Still deciding whether to give Hans fire powers from the Concordus...or maybe something a little more...horrifying...fire powers seems a little generic for Hans...doesn't it...**

**-TacticX**


	7. Sisters Forever

Arendelle was silent, nothing moving at all. The town had been reduced to rubble by the outburst of ice spikes created a mere hour ago. The lands were nothing but a sea of spike stretching a mile in all directions. Silence, was the former kingdom's only companion.

_Crack!_

William melted a path through be ice spikes, in the direction that he had seen the three girls go earlier on.

"Steyton?" William yelled out.

"Over here!" Steyton replied as he forced open what was left of the castle doors, icicles cracking as he pushed it. "My god...Arendelle...it's completely destroyed."

"Elsa is not going to like this." William said as he surveyed the destruction. "Are there any surviving soldiers?"

"No sir. It's only us." Steyton replied.

"Cmon. We have to go now. There's nothing left here and I fear that Elsa, Anna and Lea may be injured." William said as he looked in the direction that the dragon had crashed. "We go now!"

* * *

"Elsa...we're going to have to rest for a while." Anna moaned as she readjusted Lea son that it didn't strain her back as much.

"We can't Anna. That's exactly what the snow queen or Lionheart will want Elsa said, though fatigue was clearly showing on her face as well.

"Elsa...as you alright?" Anna asked. It was that she realized that Elsa seemed weaker.

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa said as she tried to put on a smile, but Anna saw straight through it. She quickly laid Lea down against an nearby tree and pulled her sister back. "Anna! What are you...no!"

"ELSA!" Anna screamed seeing a massive gash on Elsa's abdomen. Unfortunately, the blood already on Elsa's dress from the attack earlier on hid the bleeding wound which must have been attained from the crash. "That's it! We are staying put for a while."

"What! No! We're exposed out here!" Elsa said. Anna shop her head as she pointed towards a cave nearby.

"Not if we're in there we're not..."

It too longer than expected to get up into that cave since Lea wasn't exactly a pillow to carry. Then, Anna still had to help her sister up as well since the gash was proving it quite difficult for Elsa to stretch her torso. By the the time they got up there, it was already the afternoon and the sun was starting to set.

"Anna...what are you doing?" Elsa asked as she watched her sister tap on the cave walls. "Anna?"

Elsa gasped when Anna pulled out one of the rocks revealing a secret room filled with numerous goods. Elsa watched as Anna opened the room and returned a few seconds later carrying some vials and a book.

"Anna. How did you know about that?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I don't think I should really explain that right now." Anna replied as she lifted up Elsa's dress slightly and undid one of the bottles she had emerged from the room with.

"Why not...AAH!" Elsa screamed as Anna poured some of the brown liquid on the gash on her abdomen. Anna bit her lip as she watched a tear escape from her sister's eye.

"Sorry..." Anna apologized as she rubbed her sister's arm."

"That hurt Anna..." Elsa said weakly as she continued to wince from the pain.

"I needed to disinfect the wound." Anna said as she sealed the bottle and placed it aside. She handed her sister the book as she walked over to her coat she had on and went through the pockets, emerging a few seconds layer with a couple of chocolates.

"What's the book for?" Elsa asked.

"Its just in case you want to occupy yourself with something. It's not safe traveling at night so we'll be staying here." Anna said to Elsa's shock.

"Anna...its not safe..."

"It's definitely not safe out there either. At least the cave is deep enough to hide the fire." Anna commented as she gave Elsa a piece of chocolate.

"So...do you want explain how you know this place and why there's a secret room there?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I don't know...I don't think I'm ready..." Anna said.

"I thought we said no more secrets..." Elsa whimpered.

"I hate you."

"Anna?" Elsa said as tears began to form in her eyes. "That hurts..."

"What? NO!" Anna squealed seeing that she had upset her sister. "I'm not saying that to you...I love you more than any thing now! What I mean was...remember when we were kids and I asked you to build a snowman...and then when you rejected I got so upset that i screamed I hate you..."

"Oh yeah." Elsa said as she wiped a tear, relieved that Anna didn't mean it. "I think I was 15 back then...you knocked on my door and I said go away. Then you told me that you hated me...and I...couldn't stop crying for days..."

"Oh Elsa. I'm so sorry!" Anna said as she cuddled her sister. "I didn't mean that..."

"I thought you did..."

"I would never mean that!" Anna shouted as she picked Elsa's cheek causing her to smile lightly.

"I know...so, what does that have to do with this cave?"

"Mama and papa never told you?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her eyes in response.

"Told me what?" Elsa asked.

"I...I...I ran away..." Anna muttered. Elsa just gaped in disbelief. Her sister actually ran away once?

"What?" Was all Elsa could make out.

"Yeah. I left a note telling mama and papa that I was running away, but I told them not to tell you so you wouldn't be upset."

"Well of you didn't return home I would have found out one way or another." Elsa whispered to her as they both lay back against the cave wall. "So, I'm guessing you came back..."

"Wow. That's highly perceptive of you...however did you know?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Really? Sarcasm at this moment?" Elsa said with a giggle.

"Do you wanna know the story or not?" Anna asked.

"I could do with a story..." Elsa giggled.

"Aw. The little snowflake wants to hear a bedtime story..." Anna cooed.

"I will bury you in an avalanche!"

"What, its cute..."

"Just tell the story." Elsa said with a light giggle.

"Okay, so anyway, I decide to run away because I thought you hated me. So, I grabbed as much food as I could, and by food I meant chocolate, and stiffed it in a rack sac along with some dresses, books for medicine, a dagger and some other stuff. Then that night! I of the castle and sneaked past the guards and everyone till I reached the forest. I remember spending the first night in small abandoned cabin in the woods and the first thing I could think off was what mama and papa would think when they found out."

"Well, I remember hearing screamed coming from your to but I just assumed that you had done something stupid again." Elsa said with a laugh.

"Hey...so anyway, I spent the next day wandering around the forest looking for water, which was hard since we had a drought at that time and the only stream I knew was dry. Eventually I found a small pond and drank some water from that and that is when I decided to head north, towards this area. By the night time I found this cave and I decided to settle here for a while. Its big and space so I decided to use it like my retreat place. I got some dark wood and covered that space there and that's where I stuffed some food and all the stuff I brought. Anyway, I started to get lonely after a while so I started to hang out with the local wood cutters here. They knew I was the princess and they were the ones who Gabe me the medicines and more food. Anyway, by the fourth day I was starting to miss mama and papa. But the person I missed most was actually you."

Elsa couldn't help but sniffle at how heartwarming that sounded.

"So...by the fifth day, one of the word cutters persuaded place return home...but I didn't want to...until he said something to me..."

"What did he say?" Elsa asked. She sounded like a young girl engrossed in a story and Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, he said, even though they may not show it, deep inside they love you very much and are extremely worried that you've gone, and I know because when I went to town, the king and queen were actually running all over the place asking everyone if they had seen you...i can see the sadness in their eyes since they were both crying. Anna, please just go home...go to your family...to to your sister...Those were the exact words he said to me."

"Wow..." Elsa said as she held back tears. "Anna...mama and papa never told me you ran away..."

"I told them not to." Anna said as Elsa cuddled her tighter. "I didn't want you to get worried..."

"Anna...I...I guess worry wouldn't be able to describe it...I might have frozen the fjord back then." Elsa said.

"Well enough sadness...want some chocolate?" Anna asked as she held out more chocolate. Elsa was about to grab one but her attention was drawn instead to Lea, who was beginning to stir.

"Hmm...what happened?" Lea muttered as she rubbed her head.

"LEA!" Elsa and Anna screamed together as they ran towards the Solarian queen. "Are you alright?"

"I think..." Lea mumbled as she looked around. "I don't remember what happened!"

"Well, the dragon was shot down and we went down with it." Anna said. "Then this ice soldier landed and tried to stab you but I smashed his head in before he got a chance."

"Oh...thank you..." Lea said as Anna helped her up. "So...where are we?"

"In a cave. I think we're about a mile from the fleet that Westerguard was talking about." Anna stated. "But its too late to move now."

"Oh...are you sure that no one can see us here?" Lea asked as she looked at Elsa's bloodied dress. "Your hurt..."

"Oh, its fine..." Elsa was silenced as Lea healed the gash on her abdomen like last time. "Thanks...are you okay yourself?"

"Yeah...I think..." Lea said with a smile. "So...I don't suppose you brought any food..."

"I have chocolate..."

"That'll do!" Lea said causing them all to giggle as they finished the rest of the chocolates.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?!" Nicholas screamed as he looked around.

"Well, this is north..." Kristoff said. "I don't suppose any of you could verify that?"

The accompanying villagers just shook their heads.

"Great...well we'll just continue heading north till we reach that fleet than William talked about..."

"You're heading west."

"AAAAHHH...Oh hey William." Nicholas greeted as he saw the Solarian king and Steyton emerge from the bushes. "I don't suppose you've seen Elsa or Anna?"

"No...I was hoping you had." William said. Nicholas shook his head in response. "Damn. Hopefully they headed in the direction I told them too. Luckily Lea is with them so she could help..."

"Well, northwards it is..."

_2 hours later..._

"Are you sure that we are heading in the right direction?" Nicholas asked William. They had recently left the few villagers that accompanied them, inside a small hunters shack that was empty. Now, they were busy looking for Elsa and Anna and Lea, who they knew would still be in the woods, probably injured...oh...they had Lea.

"Yes...I'm sure..." William said with a scowl since Nicholas hadn't shut up for the last hour. Kristoff was just as annoying, because despite him not saying much, he barely stayed awake...

"Where the heck could they be?" William asked. He looked around and his sight was caught on a cave. "Shall we check in there?"

"Well, it looks comfy enough to sleep in so...they could be there..." Nicholas said as the three of them approached the cave. They couldn't see any sign of light as they entered it, but that didn't deter them. Nicholas drew his weapon quietly in preparation, in case they met a bear or something else. They slowly proceeded deeper into the cave as they saw it slant upwards.

"Uh...I'm not the only one who's seeing that...right?" Nicholas asked as he gestured to the pale orange glow in front of him. The three men slowly rounded the corner and their eyes widened when they caught sight of the campfire that had been set up in the middle. Their eyes darted towards a small huddle in the corner. They tried desperately tried to hold back their gasps...and aww's.

There, in the corner of the cave, were Elsa, Anna, and Lea, huddled up together, sleeping on each other.

"I will never understand girls...when they do it, it looks bloody adorable. When men do it, it looks downright gay!" Nicholas commented quietly, earning him a snigger from William and Kristoff.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm staying here for tonight." Kristoffyawned as he sat down on the other side of the cave. Nicholas and William just followed as well as they laid back on different parts of the cave as well. William crafted four, rifle armed, ice soldiers to guard the entrance while they slept. In a shocking revelation, the last few hours have actually been peaceful with no sign of Lionheart or the snow queen. But they knew this period of serenity wouldn't last. The enemy was just getting ready to strike again, and they knew that this time, the snow queen would go to every length to ensure victory. But for now, for the first time in days, peace had finally revealed itself, even if it was only for a short while.

That could all change in the morning...

* * *

Hans continued to flip through the Concordus. He saw numerous forms of curses and incantations. Some giving powers, others performing other stuff...he had seemed pretty drawn to the fire powers but, out of curiosity, he decided to run through the book to see if there was anything else that might be even better.

"Telepathy...Ooh...damn...charm too complex. Hmm, wind power? May, I'm not a bloody windmill. Damn it!" Hans sigsighed as he proceeded to flip back to the chapter about fire powers. Just as he was about to reach the page, a small crumpled piece of paper fell from the book.

"What's this..." He muttered. His eyes widened in shock as he reqd the paper.

_The gift of Nec..._

"What the...Nec...the heck is that?

" Slowly, a smile began to dawn on Hans' face as he read the inscription on it. To his amazement, it was in English...which was strange since the book was supposed to be Norwegian. He followed the instructions as be drew a pentagram on the ground and stood inside it.

_The soul of the grim reaper..._

_Cast so clear..._

_The strength of a specter..._

_Without any fear..._

_I give up my soul..._

_Intact and whole..._

_For the powers of death..._

_I take my last breath..._

_And I shall now strife..._

_As I relinquish my life..._

Hans suddenly gasped as it felt like his heart had suddenly stopped in his chest. He lurched forward as be fell to the ground and started to gag, unable to breathe at all. Slowly, everything started to darken as a small figure appeared in front of him. It looked like a ball...

Slowly, a face materialized at him...which suddenly lurched forward, the picture of a demon so horrifying that it literally made Hans' blood turn cold as his eyes finally closed...and he took his last breath.

He didn't know how long he was out for, but as Hans woke up, something seemed off... Everything around him seemed...strange. He stood up and was shocked to find the cave floor complete black...as if the stone had aged for millennia...

"What the..." Hans uttered as he looked around. He felt different, yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. He slly walked out of the cave that be was staying in and stared at the green forest on front of him. He held his hands out forward...expecting fire, or ice, or water or some bloody thing to happen, but nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" Hans growled as he rested his hand against a tree. What could nec, mean? His thought was interrupted by an branch falling on his head. He looked up and what he saw made him gasp in horror. The tree was completely dead. Rotten. The leaves brown and moldy. The trunk was black and crumbly.

Hans stared at it one more time before staring at his hands...no...he couldn't have done that...could he? What had that curse done to him? Hans quickly ran over to a nearby stream and looked at his reflection in the water. He screamed!

His auburn hair was no longer auburn...it was black...a grayish black, like that of mold. And his skin was pale, so pale that it made Elsa's skin look rosy red. His eyes were the only feature that retained its original color, but other than that...he essentially looked dead.

Something still seemed off though, and as he put a hand to his chest, he realized what it was. He thought he was hallucinating...dreaming...but this wasn't a dream...it was reality,...and what he felt in his chest, or more specifically, what he didn't feel, shocked him unbelievably.

His heart...was no longer beating. He had no pulse. No life...He was...Dead!

Yet he was alive...how...

Curiousity got the better of him as he touched the water. The minute he touched it, it turned green and slimy. The entire stream literally died in front of him. He watched as fish suddenly floated to the surface, no longer alive.

What power was this...could it be?

Hans stood up and walked over to a nearby tree. The moment his hands touched it, the tree started to rot and die. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Be went to another tree, and another, and another, and each the time, the result was the same. Everything he touched seemed to whither away and die, rotting in front of his eyes.

He saw a small deer wounded on the ground. This was the ultimate test. He walked over to it and placed his hand on its head. He gasped in shock as the deer's fur turned gray. Its skin rotting before his very eyes. He watched as it turned into a rotting carcass covered in mold, before watching it resolve into bones...and finally dust.

With a grin, he stood up and stared at everything around him. With all the will power he had, he slammed his foot onto the ground. He watched in awe as everything, the entire forest, rotted and decayed away in front of him. Every tree within a mile turns black, their leaves falling apart as the trees became covered in mold. He watched as nearby rabbit turned to rotting carcasses and then skeletons. He watched as the ground turned blocks. He could smell the putrid smell of rotting wood, of death...yet it seemed welcoming. He took another deep breath of the stench of death surrounding him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"The powers of Necrosis!" Hans whispered. He slowly let out a laugh...an evil laugh as the forest around him resolved into dust.

"Oh Lecter. You have no idea what is coming your way...and neither do you...Elsa!"

* * *

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUU...HANS HAS THE POWERS OF NECROSIS!**

**Abandon all hope!**

**I think my next update will be my one shots..**

**Also, ive includes a secret message in the past few chapters. Those who find it...PM me...dont post it in the reviews.**

** do review...even one can give me a lot of motivation...**

**-TacticX**


	8. Don't believe everything

_The next morning..._

"Hmm...what's that noise?" Elsa mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She opened them and was shocked to see the three men, Anna and Lea looking at her with smiles.

"You are right Anna...she's so cute when she sleeps." William sniggered as he turned around and sat back against the cave wall. Elsa shot a questioning look at Anna.

"They arrived here last night...while we were asleep I think." Anna said as she grabbed a piece of bread that the guys had brought with them. She handed a Elsa as she dug in to hers.

"So, what happened?" Elsa asked as she looked at Nicholas. "Where have you three been?"

"Oh, we got lost and were busy leading the villages around in circles because Kristoff is horrible at navigating this part of the woods." Nicholas chuckled.

"Well, you weren't any better yourself." Kristoff muttered.

"Well, at least you two are alright." Elsa said. "William. What happened I'm Arendelle? Are the people safe?"

William gulped as he dreaded having to tell her the news of what happened. At times like this, he would have Steyton as a companion, but he was busy watching the villagers in the hunters cabin.

"Well um, I...Elsa, I don't know how to put it..." William stuttered. How was he supposed to phrase this. At this moment, he would have preferred to be face to face with Lionheart rather than Elsa, not from anger, but because he couldn't stand to watch the look of hurt that would soon appear on the young monarch's face.

"What William? What is it?" Elsa asked, bracing for the worst.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I...I tried my best...but I couldn't stop it. Arendelle is...gone."

Those last three words pierced Elsa like a dagger. The kingdom...the kingdom she had grown up in, the kingdom her parents and her grandparents had built, the kingdom that she was obligated to protect...gone...

"Elsa..." Anna said as she could see the tears forming in her sister's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Elsa just broke down as she cried into her sister's shoulder. Nicholas and Kristoff just looked at the floor as William bit his lip. Of all the things he never ever wanted to tell to a person, this topped them all. How do you explain to someone that the home they had grown up in...was destroyed. And deep inside, he knew it was partially his fault. He created the ice spikes, but it was the only way to stop the oncoming force of the snow queen. He watched as Anna tried to comfort her crying sister...the queen of a kingdom of desolation.

"I...I've...failed as...queen..." Elsa stammered quietly. "I've failed...as...a protector..."

"Elsa. Please don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing we could have done." Anna comforted.

"I've...failed...as a...sister."

"NO!" Anna shouted into Elsa's ear causing her to jump, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "That is one thing you have not failed at, and I am living proof of that."

"How can you say that when I've hurt you so many times..." Elsa asked.

"The last time you truly hurt me was at the ice castle...but I don't care about that..." Anna said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"I do..."

"I...don't...and now the debate stops." Anna said with a playful glare. "Now can we please talk about something else!"

"Like how I've failed as a queen?" Elsa asked meekly.

"How about, we don't talk then...here. There's some leftover chocolate." Anna said as she handed one to her sister, who immediately unwrapped it and ate it. "You feeling better?"

"Not really." Elsa said.

"Elsa. The kingdom may be lost, but the people are safe. They escaped before whatever happened, happened. And I know that deep inside, they don't blame you for it."

"They don't." William added. "They blame it on the lack of military assets...so in other words, they blame it on the military adviser."

"See. No one blames you." Anna giggled as she playfully pushed her sister. She smiled wider when she saw her sister laugh a bit.

"As long as the people are alright." Elsa muttered.

"They are...and at least you don't have duties anymore." Anna giggled as William raised a brow at her, a light smile on his face.

"Really?" William asked with a laugh.

"Hey, we got to look at the bright side." Anna said.

"So, we should probably get moving now!" Nicholas interrupted them all. "I mean, it's morning already and the fleet is probably still waiting for us."

"Thanks for reminding me. If we don't get there soon Westerguard's fleet may assume that we're dead." William said as he stood up and packed his stuff, the others following as well. "We should hurry and rendezvous with Westerguard and Steyton at the hunting shack. There are still some villagers there. They can come with us."

"Alright. Let's get out of here and get to Solaris. We don't stand much chance of fighting from in the forest..."

* * *

"I'm getting impatient!" The snow queen yelled.

"My troops are searching everywhere they can!" Lionheart responded. "But there is only so much they can do at once. They do get tired you know."

"That's the problem with your human soldiers. They tire. They get weak. They become fearful. My ice soldiers suffer none of those disadvantages." The snow queen said. "You better get your army's act together, otherwise their bodies will be decorating my statue room! Now hurry up and find that blasted queen and her sister! Make sure they don't leave Arendelle!"

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"I'm praying that the fleet hasn't left yet." Steyton said as he sighed in tiredness. "Otherwise, we are screwed."

"Well, we can walk to Solaris if that's the case. It'll still be safer than staying here." William said.

"Nope. You'll be flying us there...wait, why don't we just make another ice dragon right now. It'll get us to the fleets quicker." Nicholas suggested.

"My ice dragon can only carry three people. And at the moment, I'm kind of exhausted you know. I just obliterated an army of ice. So try it first and let's see if you can still moan at me." William said with a slight scowl as he looked through the trees got he left. "Finally, I can see the coastline."

"So, where's the fleet?" Anna asked as they entered a clearing giving them a perfect view of the ocean.

"There!" Westerguard shouted pointing to a small cluster of ships around a mile from them. Many of the villagers cheered in response as the royals sighed with relief. "William! Signal them."

"And give our position away to the enemy? I think not." William stated. Instead, he crafted a single ice crystal and etched some writing into it with his powers, before shooting it towards the ships. "I told them to wait for us."

"Good. We should hurry up though. We still don't know how long till the snow queen finds us." Steyton mentioned as they started to proceed towards the Naval fleet.

* * *

Hans looked over towards the small kingdom of Gerona. Despite being on the run, a cloak and hood would probably be good enough to hide his identity while he crept into town to get some food. Even though his hair was now a completely different color, and his skin was pale, his facial features still remained the same and he couldn't risk being caught, though, he had powers and could easily use them to defend himself.

He slowly pulled the hood over his head as he walked into the town, careful to make sure that no one saw his face. The Concordus was clutched under his arm as he didn't dare leave it in the cave in case someone stole it. He quickly strolled towards the market in the center of town, only realizing at the last moment that he had no money. He mentally cursed himself for not breaking into one of the houses earlier and trying to search for money. There were way too many people for thieving to be successful and the chances of pickpocketing someone was slim. He knew what he had to do.

Hans carefully crept into a dark alleyway behind a bar looking for a worthy victim. His eyes locked onto a middle aged woman who was counting some coins before placing them in her bag.

"Hey you. Give me all your money now and I'll let you live." Hans growled as he walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked as she glared at the hooded figure that was Hans.

"You heard me. Give me all your money now!" Hans yelled a little louder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Hans turned round and saw two, heavily built, men walking up to him. "Lady! Is this guy annoying you?"

"He's threatening me and trying to rob me!" The woman shrieked as she slowly backed away, the men approaching closer.

"Trying to rob a lady are we? You stupid fuck!" One of the men said to Hans.

"I would leave now if you don't want to get hurt." Hans threatened as he turned towards them, the hood still over his head.

"Is that a threat wise guy? I can beat the shot out of you with my pinkie you fucker!" The other guy said as he got to Hans, he could literally feel his breath.

"I am giving you one last chance..." Hans warned. "I will fucking kill you!"

The men looked at each other before they glared back at him.

"So, that's how its going to be?" The man asked. "So fucking be it!"

The two men grabbed the cloak, that Hans used to hide himself, and ripped it off.

"Hey...you look like that auburn haired fuck that everyone is looking for...what's he called...Hans?" The man said as he turned to his friend. Hans just continued to stare at the ground.

"Holy shit! It is him. What's he worth? Half a million? Holy shot, we're rich." The other man said. "You're coming with us!"

One of the guys grabbed Hans' arm, to which he just responded by growling, "Get your rotten arm off me now..."

"Don't you talk to me..." The guy stopped short as he looked at his arm and nearly screamed. The skin on his arm was peeling of and the stench was unbearable as it appeared to rot before his eyes. He quickly recoiled in horror as he grabbed his rotting arm and screamed.

"Holy fuck man! What happened to your arm! Hoy! What the fuck did you do to him you asshole!" The other man yelled at Hans. He slowly looked up at the men, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I did tell you to back off." Hans whispered deathly low.

"Oh fuck you!" The guy with the rotting arm shouted as he lunged at the ex-prince. Hans reacted by dodging the attack and grabbing him on the face.

"And now...some magic..." Hans growled as he focused his powers on the guy he was holding. The guy's friend just stared in horror, along with he woman who had been watching everything from the distance, as the guy's skin began to peel. Hans watched as the guy screamed, his hair falling out, his skin turning gray as it fell to the ground. His body began to become spongy as black and green liquid dripped from the numerous holes in his body. The guy eventually fell to the floor, nothing left but the skeleton and skull, which Hans just crushed with his foot, before looking at the other guy who looked like he was about to vomit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The guy screamed as Hans sneered at him.

"I'm Death!" Hans said as he lunged at the other guy and started to decay him instantly. Within seconds, he too, was nothing by a pile of bones as Hans turned towards the woman who was now shrieking in fear as she fled from the scene. Hans walked over to his cloak on the floor which he picked up and wore, as he walked back towards the guys bodies, looting any coins that they had, before heading back towards the market.

The ex-prince walked over to one of the stalls which had a pile of apples and oranges. He grabbed one of the apples and inspected it, his eyes widening as it began to rot in his hands. He grabbed an orange with his other hand and the same thing happened.

"Hey. What the heck think you're doing to my fruit!" The stand keeper yelled as he ran toward him. Hans just shook his head as he walked away and tried another stall, failing to notice the guards that were approaching him from behind. As Hans picked up a watermelon, which almost instantly started to rot, the guards drew their swords and crossbows and yelled!

"You there! In the cloak! Turn around with your hands up!" A guard yelled as he aimed his crossbow at him, everyone in the town square suddenly staring at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. "I'm talking to you! Turn the fuck around now!"

Hans scowled as he dropped the rotten watermelon and turned around, anger bubbling up inside of him.

"What the..." A guard muttered as everyone gasped. Every single fruit and the market was suddenly rotting before their very eyes. The guards just stared in shock as the people began to back away, more guards approaching from behind as Hans slowly turned around, a look of fury on his face as he removed the hood.

"I hate it when you interrupt me!" Hans yelled as mold sprung out on the floor in all directions, the people screaming in horror at the dark magic.

"FIRE!" A guard screamed as all the, crossbow wielding, guards immediately fired on Hans. He stumbled back in shock as half a dozen arrows collided with various parts of his body, one striking him straight in the heart, as he fell to the ground.

The guards slowly approached him as they drew their swords, unaware that Hans was far from dead. One of them walked up to him and gently kicked him with his foot. The guard screamed in shock as Hans suddenly grabbed his leg and roared!

"DIE!" Hans roared as the guy began to decompose and break apart, his head breaking off and landing with a sickening this on the ground, black too emerging from his skull. The other guards just stumbled back in shock as Hans stood up and started pulling the arrows right out of him without feeling a single bit of pain. Hans watched as his wounds bled no blood at all. He pulled the arrow out of his unbeating heart and rotted it in his hands till it turned to dust, before staring back at the guards who were now paler than ghosts.

"Holy Fuck!" A guard screamed as Hans stretched out his hands at the guards. They screamed as they reached in seconds, the screamed only stopping once they collapsed into a pile of bones. The entire town square was in chaos as people started screaming and running around all over the place.

Dozens more guards emerged from the castle nearby and started to fire at Hans, yet not a single arrow hurt or even stalled Hans as he slammed his foot to the ground. A wave of black mold rushed through the ground, enveloping and decomposing everything it touched. People, plants, wood, stone, water...even glass, couldn't escape the wrath of Hans' powers of Necrosis and Decay! Within seconds, the town had been reduced to a pile of dust and mold. Skeletons lay strewn all over the place. Anything that was remotely alive was now turned to dust or covered in mold.

Hans watched as the stone castle in front of him collapsed into a pile of rubble and dust.

Gerona was no more...

Hans scowled as he walked away front the ruins of the kingdom that, up until a few minutes ago, was as alive and healthy as Arendelle used to be.

"No fucking food..." Hans grumbled as he walked back towards the cave. But he couldn't help but grin at a thought that spring into his mind.

He was dead...because the arrow that pierced his heart didn't kill him, which also meant that he could not be injured by any weapon. How do you kill something that was already dead?

For the first time in forever...

...He was essentially, unkillable!

* * *

"Sir! Thank goodness you are alright!" A soldier greeted as he, along with everyone else on the ship, caught sight of Westerguard. "Sir, where's the rest of the men?"

"This is all of them..." Admiral Westerguard said as he gestured to Elsa, Anna and everyone else behind them. The soldiers on the ship just stared in shock.

"What happened?" A soldier asked.

"We encountered an unexpected enemy, one who possesses the powers of cryokinesis." Westerguard stated as he walked across the deck to his cabin. "Elsa! Anna! Lea! You can have my quarters until we get to Solaris. The rest, there is space below deck."

"What about us?" Nicholas asked.

"There is space below deck..." Westerguard repeated as he looked at the two Prince's.

"I'll be the eye in the sky!" Williams said as he crafted a large eagle and mounted it. He nodded to Steyton before taking off and started circling above.

"Right! Let's move out!" Westerguard yelled across the deck as sailors and soldiers alike began to prepare the ships for sailing. "I hope to be there by nightfall."

_In the captain's quarters..._

"Finally! A proper bed!" Anna cried as she jumped on it and lay face down, Elsa doing the same as Lea walked over to the window. "Admiral Westerguard sure does have some nice ships."

"I can't stop thinking what would happen if the Snow Queen makes her way up to Solaris..." Lea said to Anna as she continued to stare out of the window.

"She won't stand a chance! There's Elsa. There's William. The there's the army, and Westerguard and..."

"Alright Anna. I get it." Lea chuckled as she walked over to the bed and sat next to Anna. "Solaris is impenetrable! I can only hope that that is correct."

"Don't worry. It is...hopefully." Anna said. She could never be one hundred percent sure, not after what happened to Arendelle. "What do you think Elsa? Elsa?"

Elsa was fast asleep on the bed, her arms wrapped around Anna's waist.

"How...I didn't even feel Elsa wrap her arms around me..." Anna said as she looked back at her sister who really was asleep. She was about to wake, but was stopped by Lea.

"She's tired. You shouldn't wake them if they had just falls asleep." Lea said. "Plus, I thought you like your sister falling asleep with you in her arms."

"Yeah, but only if I'm asleep as well...the again, I am kind of tired. That cave wasn't very comfy last night." Anna said as she laid back on the bed.

"Cave? You weren't laying on the cave...you were laying on me and as a result, my back hurts!" Lea complained as Anna held in her giggle. "You're quite heavy you know."

"Excuse me. I'm as thin as a stick!" Anna boasted.

"No...your sister is as thin as a stick. You're like a rock!"

"How dare you!" Anna gasped dramatically as she playfully pushed Lea off the bed. Lea just stood up and threw a pillow at Anna.

* * *

It was already midnight by time the fleet arrived in Solaris. The kingdom wasn't really empty at this time a night since Solaris did have twenty four hour trading, and the military was on high alert under William's orders.

"Finally. Some safety... food and proper bedrooms." Nicholas said with a yawn as he and Kristoff emerged from below. "At least we can have some peace and quiet for the next few days."

"Well, you can. I've got to develop contingency plans for any battles thatay occur here." William said. "Though, we will have some support from Queen Klaudia of Sweden."

"Klaudia? The red head who was a competitor on that singing competition on your birthday?" Nicholas asked.

"The very same." William said. "The Swedish empire is pretty damn powerful...so they'll be providing us with naval support should Lionheart or the snow queen show up at all in my kingdom."

"Well, every soldier counts i suppose." Nicholas said as they left the ship and started to walk towards the castle. "Wait, what about Elsa, Anna and Lea?"

"They're probably asleep. We'll leave them on the ship for now." William said. "We'll get them in the morning. At least Elsa and Anna are now friends with Lea."

"Well, they get free healthcare." Nicholas chuckled.

"Yeah. I just hope that Lea is more careful. There is a reason I always tell her to stay away from things like battles or anything where she could get injured. Its the same reason you tell Anna and Elsa to stay away as well. No man ever likes their girl to get injured." William said.

"You've got that right " Nicholas said. "Though I don't need to tell Elsa that since Anna always beats me to it. But I thought Lea has healing powers. Shouldn't she be immortal or maybe be able to heal any wounds?"

"Unfortunately no. She lives forever like me, but she can still be killed or injured. The only way me and her can't did is from old age. That's the best way to describe our powers." William said.

"By she can still heal herself...right?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm afraid not. She can heal everyone, except herself." William sighed.

"What kind of healing power is that? Heal everyone, yet you can't heal yourself?" Nicholas asked in shock.

"Its just the way it is. That's why I'm so protective of her, like you two are of Elsa and Anna. Because even though she can heal us, the same can't be said for herself." William stated. "But she can also resurrect a recently dead person...sadly, she can't do it to herself. I would .just to ensure that she lives."

"Well, you're not the only one. Me would do the same for Elsa and Anna as well." Nicholas said as they approached the Solarian castle entrance. "Well...in don't know about you two but I'm going to bed. I haven't had a good nights sleep in days."

"So am I." Kristoff muttered sleepily.

"Finally. You said something." William laughed, since Kristoff had been silent the whole time. "Well, I'll be in the barracks if you need me. I've got to make sure my military is at its best performance...then right up the casualty report and letters of apologies for all the families of the deceased."

Kristoff and Nicholas looked at each other in sadness. All the families of the men who had perished were located here or in the southern isles. But since most of the soldiers were Solarian, most of the families were here and it would be up to William to write those letters informing the families that their sons and fathers have died in combat.

"I thought that it was the council that had to write those letters up." Nicholas said. "That's what I've read before."

"Nope. Dont believe everything you read." William said. "Its the king or queen that does it. You have no idea how painful it is to sit for hours, writing down letters informing innocent families of the death of their loved ones. have a heart, it'll be shattered into pieces by the fifth letter. Now imagine writing hundreds of them..."

Nicholas and Kristoff couldn't imagine that, not without breaking every ounce of willpower that was holding back tears. If there was one thing everyone was certain of, it was this...

War is unforgiving...

* * *

"I hope you have information for me Lionheart." The snow queen growled as he entered the ice castle's throne room.

"I do...they...they have escaped your majesty." Lionheart said.

"What?" The snow queen asked with a glare. "What do you mean escaped?! I gave you one order and that was to make sure they Arendelle and you fail me! You've failed to kill the royals! You've failed to kill William! And now this?"

"I'm sorry your majesty." Lionheart apologized. "It will not happen again."

"No...no it won't." The snow queen said as she stood up and approached Lionheart. "Because you'll be dead!"

"Your majesty...ARGH!" Lionheart screamed as the snow queen touched his chest and turned him into solid ice. He froze within seconds, the look of pain eternally frozen on his face. The snow queen crafted a rod of ice and in one fail swoop, shattered the frozen general, scattering his pieces all over the castle floors. Lionheart was no more...

"I think its time to pay the southern isles a visit..."

* * *

**Due to the violence of the previous chapters, I have decided to make this one more peaceful and calm than the rest. Sisterly stuff...Sisters hanging out with Solarian queen stuff...light hearted stuff.**

**...assuming you ignore the Hans in Gerona scene...and the Ice Queen scene.**

**-Brofist1412: Hopefully this chapter answers your question about Lea.**

**-ExplodingBunnies52: No. Hans isn't Reimarch. That'll come to play in later chapters.**

**-Athena of Wisdom: Necromancy is the process of communicating with the spirit of a deceased person. Necrosis, is the process of unnatural (cell) death in a living creature. But, from the way I see it, Hans has the powers of Necrosis and Decay. Because stone and stuff like that ain't living so...necrosis if it's alive, decay if its not alive.**

**And to everyone who is asking or will ask: Yes...Hans Is dead...Yet, he's alive...Riddle me that!**

**And it appears no one has found the message yet. Again, if you do, tell me via PM. Please don't post it in the reviews. And, actually the message is kind of a spoiler to the story so...its up to you whether you want to look for it or not.**

**Until next time...**

**-TacticX**


	9. My Lost Sister

_The next morning.._.

"Elsa. Can you get off me." Anna groaned as she tried to pull her sister's arms off her abdomen.

"Mm...So warm...and cuddly..." Elsa mumbled as her arms actually tightened around her sister's abdomen, much to her sister's dismay.

"Elsa! Get Off!" Anna shouted as she rolled off the bed, bringing Elsa and Lea with her.

"Anna!" They both screamed as they hit the floor. Anna smirked in response as she stood up and walked over to the mirror, Elsa and Lea glaring at her as they stood up as well.

"I thought that we would have arrived in Solaris by now." Elsa commented as she sat back down on the bed.

"We are in Solaris." Anna said as she looked out of a window in the side of the boat.

"What? Since when?" Lea asked.

"Your majesties? Your highness? Are you awake in there?" A voice came from outside the door.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Uh, this is General Steyton your highness." Steyton said through the door. "We've been in Solaris for around 8 hours now."

"Oh, where's William?" Lea asked.

"He's in the castle your majesty. He's been here since we arrived. He informed me to come down and wake you all up." Steyton said.

"Well, thanks to Anna we're awake now." Lea said as she frowned at a giggling Anna.

_At the castle..._

"It's about time you girls woke up." William said as the three females entered the dining room.

"Why didn't you tell us we arrived last night?" Lea asked as she sat next to her husband.

"You lot were asleep. The last time I forcefully woke you up during the night, you hit me on the head with a candlestick holder." William said.

"You pulled me off the bed and on to the floor." Lea mentioned as she lay her head on the table. She looked across the table to see Anna doing the same thing as well, Elsa looking between the two of them.

"So, anyway...is there any update on Lionheart or the snow queen?" Anna asked William as she started eating...Anna-style, to her sister's embarrassment.

"I'm afraid not." William said. "I believe that the queen of Sweden will be arriving sometime within the next fortnight. Hopefully, the snow queen takes longer to reach here."

"If she even reaches here. She might not know that we have left, or she may not come after us." Anna said optimistically.

"I seriously doubt that. It'll only be a matter of time before she and another ice army arrives here, but when she does, oh she won't know what hit her." William said with a chuckle. "So don't worry girls. Solaris has never lost a war and I'll be dammed if it loses this one."

_A few hours later..._

"Hey."

"Oh. Hey Lea." Anna said as she rested on her sister's side. They were both in the Solarian library, because Elsa wanted to, and the elder was busy reading a book, while the younger just annoyed the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, William is busy doing some military duties and he told me to take a break because of what has been happening for the last week." Lea said as she sat on a chair next to Elsa and Anna.

"Oh...you wanna play a game of chess?" Anna asked causing Elsa to snort. "What?"

"Anna. You are horrible at chess." Elsa said as she finally looked up from the book she was reading. "You once lost after five minutes."

"Only because I didn't have my logical mind on." Anna said.

"You have a logical mind?" Elsa asked with a giggle causing her sister to pounce on her and tickle her. "Ah! No...Anna stop. Ha!"

Lea watched in amusement as Anna tickled Elsa to the ground.

"Anna! I will dump a pile of snow on your head!" Elsa threatened as she tried to stop Anna from tickling her, and failed badly.

"Come here!" Anna squealed as her sister attempted to run away, only for her to catch up with her moments layer and tackle her to the ground. Anna and Elsa only stopped when they heard a small sniffle from nearby. They looked up and saw a tearful Lea looking at them.

"Lea?" Anna asked as she approached the Solarian queen. "Are you alright?"

"Oh...um...yeah. I'm fine." Lea said as she smiled at them.

"Lea...there are tears in your eyes. Now I know that there's something troubling you, sister does the same when she's upset." Anna said causing Elsa to stare at her in surprise.

"Its nothing ...really." Lea said as she tried to leave, onto for Anna to pull her force her onto the chair. "Anna!"

"Nope. You're not going anywhere till you tell us what's troubling you." Anna said defiantly as she sat down next to the Solarian queen. "Come on...you won feel better unless you tell us what is making you so sad."

"Anna. Don't force her if she doesn't want to talk." Elsa said as she sat on the other side of Lea. But in fact she was actually quite curious about what could have set Lea off, though she was not willing to admit it.

"Actually, I've been holding it back for too long. Maybe, I need to finally tell someone else about it..." Lea said causing Elsa and Anna to look at each other.

"Something else? Ooh...you have more than one type of power?" Anna asked with a giggle.

"No..." Lea said as she playfully pushed Anna. "Its actually got something to do with my...um...my past."

"Oh."

"Actually, you probably don't want to hear it..." Lea said as she tried to stand up again. This time both Elsa and Anna pushed her back down as they looked at her, curiosity on their faces. "I guess you do...so..."

Lea tried desperately to hide her laughter since Anna and Elsa looked like a couple of children about to be told a bedtime story.

"Well...um...you know, ever since I have met you two, there was one thing that I have been envious of..." Lea said.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Your sisterly relationship." Lea said as the slight smile on her face faltered.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. She gasped when she thought she knew what exactly she meant. "Oh. You've wanted a sister?"

Elsa shot a questioning look at Anna as Lea shook her head.

"Hey. You can tell us...we're friends...and that's what girls do..." Elsa said.

"Well, I'm jealous of your sisterly relationship...because I used to have a sister myself." Lea said causing Elsa and Anna to look at each.

"You have a sister? Wait, what do you mean used to?" Anna asked.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you, I haven't told anyone else except William before..." Lea said.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone else." Anna said.

"Well, I...I wasn't the only person who had magical powers in my family before. I had an elder sister who was five years older than me. Me and her was pretty much like how you and Elsa are like now." Lea said. "We were never separated unlike you and Elsa, but we loved each other nonetheless. Anyway, while I was born with the powers of healing, my sister, Iliana, was born with the powers of geokinesis. The powers to control nature and stuff. My parents regarded my powers as heavenly, even though I could only heal minor cuts and bruises, yet they somehow regarded my sister's powers as dangerous."

"Anyway, I always told her that no matter what they think, i would always think of her powers equal to what I think of mine. She always used to make these little flowers spring out of anything, and always gave them to me or wove them into my hair. Not many people knew about our powers except my parents and our servants since magic wasn't exactly...though well of in our kingdom. Then, one day, my mother left on a diplomatic mission to another kingdom...but she never came back."

Elsa and Anna just listened in shock as Lea continued on.

"The minute my father caught word of our mother's death, he came to our room and immediately started to blame us. The news said that our mother had died from an attack by wolves, and my father automatically assumed that it was my sister's doing. He then took it out on me as well, saying that it was my fault that mother died because I hadn't saved her with my powers."

"How could you have saved her?" Anna asked. "You didn't know what happened till it was too late!"

"That's what I told him. He responded by hitting me on the face. My sister was infuriated by this and used her powers to attack my father and knock him out. When she had seen what she had done, she thought of herself exactly want you thought of yourself when you said you struck Anna in the head."

"A monster..." Elsa muttered.

"You're not and you never will be..." Anna said to her sister, causing her to smile.

"Iliana thought that she had killed him. So she started to run...and I ran with her, even though she told me to stay, since I promised that I would never leave her side. So, we both fled. I was around eighteen at this time and my sister was twenty three, so we weren't entirely inexperienced. But our powers weren't very powerful either since our parents knew little about magic. As we ran into the forest we could here the guards screaming that we were wanted and to hunt us down for treason. We eventually outrun them but they would still find us unless we completely escaped the kingdom. So, we took refuge in a nearby cave for days until we could figure out what to do. I suggested that we go to a nearby kingdom but Iliana said that they would probably be looking for us there as well."

"So, we lived in the forest for about two weeks before we started to head south, hoping to find someplace with shelter or some proper food, since we had been living of vegetables and we didn't exactly like that. So, we found this shack and we stayed there overnight. That is when he found us..."

"Who found you?" Anna asked.

"Our father. He found us because he and two men just happened to pass by and see the light, and since they knew it was abandoned, they checked it out and found us. We tried to run but they just stopped us. My healing powers can't be used as a weapon so I was defenseless as my father and the two men surrounded me. That is when Iliana used her powers to protect me, but ended up striking the men in the process. So, my father grabbed his sword and tried to swipe at my sister."

"WHAT?" Elsa and Anna screamed in unison. Wait kind of father would try and kill his own daughter.

"She was only trying to defend herself. We were both scared. She accidentally shot a vine at one of the mercenaries who tried to hit me. She was only meant to subdue him, but because she was angry, the vine instead hit him in the chest with such force that it killed him. My father took it as a chance to strike her..." Lea stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek. Elsa and Anna looked at each other, dreading how they had just made this day extremely painful for the Solarian queen, as if the last week wasn't painful enough.

"The sword went straight through her chest." Lea cried as she remembered exactly what happened.

* * *

_"Papa please..." Iliana cried as she retreated to the wall._

_"Monsters don't beg for mercy!" The king shouted as he lifted his sword._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Lea screamed as she kicked one of the men holding her._

_"You Bitch!" The man shouted as he hit her on the face, knocking her to the floor._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Iliana screamed. With one swift gesture, she shot out a vine at the guy that had hit her sister. Her eyes widened in horror as the vine hit the guy with such force, that it slammed him against the wall, killing him instantly. The other man and the king just stared in shock._

_"You murderer...YOU MONSTER!" The king shouted as he lifted the sword and prepared to swipe. The other man picked Lea off the floor and hit her again, before throwing her on the floor. Iliana looked between the king who was about to strike her with his sword, and the man who was attacking her sister. She made her decision instantly._

_Iliana shot a vine at the man beating Lea, just as the kings sword impaled her in her abdomen, causing her to gasp in surprise._

_"ILIANA!" Lea screamed as she watched her sister collapse onto her knees. _

_"Burn in hell witch!" The king spat before he turned to Lea. He grabbed the dagger from his pocket and approached the eighteen year old Lea as the remaining man held her down. Lea just sobbed as the man she once called her father, approached her with a dagger._

_Lea closed her eyes as the king raised the danger and prepared to strike. It was only when she heard two loud bangs that she looked up. She gasped when she saw the kinking and men lying motionless on the floor, having been thrown against the wall with massive force. Lea looked up and saw her shaking sister, the sword still embedded in her abdomen._

_"Iliana!" Lea screamed as she ran towards her sister who was now lying in a pool of blood. _

_"L...Lea..." Iliana muttered as she winced from the pain. Lea just cried as she watched her sister dying before her very eyes. _

_"N-No...you...you'll be fine..." Lea said. She placed her hands on the wound and tried to summon her powers but nothing happened. "NO!"_

_She tried again, yet nothing happened. Iliana just looked at her with sadness in her eyes as she tried to heal her wounds, only for nothing to happen._

_"Why...why is nothing happening?" Lea cried as she tried desperately to save her sister._

_"Lea...Lea...its alright..." Iliana said as she stroked her sister's hair._

_"No...Iliana...please don't go..." Lea cried as her sister's eyes started to close._

_"I'll never forget you Lea..." Iliana whispered. "I love you...more than anything..."_

_"Iliana! Please don't go! Please!" Lea cried as she tried to use her powers again, but she just wasn't experienced enough to be able to heal such a major sound. She had never learned to master her powers to this extent yet. "Please...I love you..."_

_Iliana smiled as she pulled her sister close and kissed her on the head, before cuddling Lea..._

_...for the last time..._

_...as she looked at her baby sister for the last time..._

_...and took her last breath._

_"Iliana...ILIANA! NO!" Lew screamed as she watched her sister's eyes close, her chest no longer moving. Lea broke down in tears as she cuddled her sister, praying to god, begging to any and everyone and every force, that Iliana would wake up, tell her that she loved her again, to feel her sisters heartbeat one last time..._

_...to hug her one more time..._

_Lea never left for three days..._

* * *

Anna and Elsa regretted ever starting this conversation. They had just brought back painful memories for Lea, and turned her into a sobbing wreck. Elsa and Anna had absolutely no idea how to comfort her, because they had never experienced something like this before. Anna knew that her sister nearly died, and that broke her beyond belief, even though Elsa actually survived. Elsa was a sobbing wreck when she froze her sister's heart, even though she survived.

Yet Lea had actually lost her sister, and Anna and Elsa would never know what that felt like because they still had each other, Lea lost her other...and at the hands of her own father...what kind of father was that? They guaranteed that even the most vilest people like Hans wouldn't be so heartless as to kill their own daughter.

Anna just hugged the sobbing queen as Elsa tried to comfort her by stroking her hair.

"I should never have asked you about this..." Anna said. She know knew why Lea was so envious of their sisterly bond, yet it was not the reason that Anna was expecting and it broke her heart completely.

"It needed to be said...its the only way I can remember her..." Lea sobbed as she wiped a tear away. "And I swore that I would never forget her..."

Elsa looked at her sister with a tearful look as well.

"So...It was only when William found me, because he was on a hunting trip, that I finally stood up. I never ate, or drank, or stood up for those three days. I just stayed by her until William entered the cabin with some men when he heard me crying..."

* * *

_"My god..." William gasped upon with his men upon seeing the scene in front of him. He gasped even louder when he saw the sobbing, shaking form of Lea don't be floor hugging another girl. He quickly ran over to her. "We need some water!"_

_One of the men gave William a small flask as he offered it to the young girl._

_"Hey...what's your name..." William asked as he handed her the bottle. She hesitated at first but eventually accepted it, careful to leave an arm around her sister's abdomen. The men could not comprehend the sight at all. There were three men laying dead on the floor nearby, a crown on the head on one of them. But the sight that really broke their hearts was the sobbing form of a eighteen year old girl, hugging the body of a twenty three year old girl with a sword in her abdomen._

_"L-L-Lea..." Lea sobbed as she looked at the young Solarian king._

_"Who's she?" William asked pointing to the body Lea was holding._

_"She...she...she's my sister..."_

_At that moment, the hearts of everyone there shattered into pieces. William just kneeled wordless...not knowing what to say. Whatever he was about to say jammed in his throat as he stared pitifully at the young girl._

_"What happened?" William asked._

_"My...my f-f-father k-killed her..." Lea sobbed as she pointed to the body with a crown..._

_Everyone just gaped...the situation just took a turn from heart shattering...to...I would die to save her levels..._

_"I...I'm so sorry..." William said. That was all he could say. "L...Lea...you can't stay here...there's nothing you can do...she's gone..."_

_"N-No...she...shes alive..." Lea cried harder. William had no idea how to comfort her. How do you comfort someone who had just watched their father kill their own sister?_

_"Lea...I'm sorry...she's gone..."_

_"I'm not leaving her!" Lea screamed as she clutched her sisters body tightly._

_"I'm not leaving her..."_

_"She's my sister..."_

* * *

"William eventually persuaded me to leave...but I only agreed of my sister came with me." Lea said. "So...when we got here...that is when we buried her...and after I told him what happened, he gave me a place to stay and took care of me. I wouldn't be here today of it wasn't for him."

Anna continued to comfort the queen by hugging her.

"Not a day goes by where k don't wish that my powers had just been a little bit stronger...a little more powerful. Since then, I swore that I would not let another good person die...no matter what happens to me." Lea said as she finally stopped crying. "I only have William now. My parents...my sister...William is the only family I have now."

"Yeah...but you've got us...your friends..." Elsa said causing Lea to sob a little more. "Your second family."

"Thank you..." Lea said as both the sisters hugged her.

"Lea?" William asked as he entered the room with Nicholas and Kristoff. "What's wrong?"

"William!" The three girls shouted as the Solarian king approached them.

"What happened?" William asked her.

"I...its nothing. I...I was just telling Elsa and Anna about how we met..." Lea said causing William's eyes to widen.

"Oh..."

"Sorry..." Elsa and Anna said.

"Don't be..." Lea a smile, the first smile she had cracked since the story started. "The past is in the past, and I like to think that Iliana is still with me even now...watching over me..."

"I'm sure she is..." Anna whispered, slightly shocked that Lea was hugging her back as she hugged her.

"And at least I've got two new friends..."

"And yet again, we're invisible..." Nicholas muttered to Kristoff.

"And you two as well..." Lea giggled as she looked up above, knowing that her sister was constantly watching her.

"Iliana...if you can hear me..." Lea whispered to herself. "Please look after Elsa and Anna so they don't have to go through what I went to.."

For a second...

Lea thought she heard...yes...

* * *

**The first chapter I have written without any violence...**

**...instead there shall be feels...and a lot of it...**

**-FrozenFractals: thanks for the suggested names.**

**-Dannie: the snow queen toys with people's emotions. She attempted to coax Anna towards her side to test if she would (of course she wouldn't...), you know, because she turns people against others and themselves.**

**-Athena of Wisdom: well, the Concordus isn't affected by Hans' powers, but his powers are also fully isolated, they don't rely on the Concordus which means destroying the book or using it against him won't do s**t!**

**-WarThunder: yes, yes he is...**

**Also, this chapter is purely fluff...uh...I mean...um...sisterly stuff with Lea...that'll affect people emotionally. But look at the bright side, I gave Lea a back story! Even if it is an heart wrenching one...**

**-TacticX**


	10. From Bad to Worse

_3 days later..._

"Elsa! Anna!"

"William!" The three girls screamed in shock.

"Lea?" William had just barged into the kitchen in the middle of the night after hearing noises coming from there. Instead of expecting an intruder, he was greeted by the Arendellian sister's and his wife in the kitchens eating plates full of chocolates. "What are you three doing down here?"

"Uh...midnight snack..." Anna said as she thought for a different excuse.

"Who allowed you three to come down here?" William asked.

"Excuse me...but I'm the queen!" Lea defended. "Plus, it's clear that it was Elsa and Anna who were the main perpetrators of this midnight run."

"I'm sorry...what?" Anna asked in shock. "You were the one who told us we could get away with it."

"I did not" Lea denied.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Will you two shut up!" William shouted. "Jeez. Its like I'm dealing with a trio of children."

"Hey!" The three of them squealed at the same time.

"Yep. Children...anyway, Anna, Elsa, please go back to bed now, before I freeze you in the dungeons!" William said with a groan. "And seriously Lea...you too?"

"Now darling. You know you can never stay mad at me." Lea said with a wink as she walked past William.

"Oookay...Elsa, Anna. You can't just come into my kitchens and just start helping yourself to the chocolates." William said.

"Lea was the one who brought us down here!" Anna said.

"Yeah, she probably did, but still..." William said sleepily. "Just go to bed. Before I freeze you two."

"Ha! The cold doesn't bother my sister!" Anna said smugly as she looked at Elsa.

"Do you really want to test that theory?" William asked with a grin which was rather unnerving for girls. They decided not to be Williams guinea pigs and instead left to their room hurriedly.

"I am so getting Lea back for blaming that on us!" Anna said with a scowl.

"Good luck with that." Elsa said tiredly as she looked at the grandfather clock she passed which read, one in the morning. She looked at her sister and raised a brow when it looked like there was something troubling her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh huh? Nothing..." Anna muttered as she looked away and entered the room they were sharing.

"Anna. Don't lie to me. I know when something is troubling you."

"Excuse me? That is my ability." Anna replied as she jumped onto the bed.

"So...doesn't mean that I can't do it too." Elsa said. "So really, what is bothering you?"

"Oh its nothing Elsa...i was just thinking about all the fun that we've has over the past year...as well as all the adventures and other cool stuff." Anna said thoughtfully.

"I don't recall being shot in the chest, being turned into a wolf, and being hunted by a pack of wolves without my powers as fun." Elsa commented.

"Jeez. You're always such a killjoy."

"Yeah yeah...so what is the real thing that is troubling you?" Elsa asked one more time. Anna sighed in response as she contemplated whether to finally reveal the secret to Elsa. "Anna. We're sisters and you promised no more secrets..."

"You know when you were still bed ridden after we returned from Reimarch cove?" Anna asked.

"Yeah..."

"Remember that I told you that William had come here and that he was going to see me in the courtyard?"

"Yes...get to your point." Elsa said, curious at what her sister was going to tell her.

"I...I had a conversation with him about how he knew our parents and other things...but there was one thing I kind of left out..."

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"He told me...he told me...Elsa. Your powers allow you to stop aging and live forever." Anna said quickly. Elsa just stared in shock, her mouth wide open.

"What?" Was all Elsa could say.

"I know it sounds crazy, but because of your powers, your age freezes at twenty one and you essential can't die of old age, because you'll no longer age." Anna said.

"What do you mean i won't age?"

"You won't age! You can't die from old age...Elsa. You'll live forever as long as you don't get killed by any means."

"No...that...that can't be true. How does William know that? I thought it was only Lea who could live forever!"

"William knows...because he's more than two hundred years old." Anna said.

"What?!" Elsa shrieked. "He...he's two hundred years old?"

"Yep."

"So he was born even before our grandparents?" Elsa asked, still refusing to believe that she could live forever.

"Yes. You're like William. You will live forever." Anna said. "I didn't want to tell you...because...I didn't want to upset you."

"How does this upset me?"

"Well...you will live forever...but I won't..."

"WHAT?!" Elsa shrieked out loud. "No! No! There must be some kind of mistake. If I can live forever then so must you."

"Do you see me with ice powers or healing powers?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...but...that means I'll live but you'll die a natural death?" Elsa asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the thought that her baby sister would die a normal death. How cruel would faith be to keep her for every young, yet Anna would grow old and die. How could she stand that?

"Yes." Anna said with a heavy heart. The next thing she knew, was that her sister's arms were wrapped around her. Anna just hugged her sister back as well as she could hear Elsa sniffling on her shoulder.

"I can't live without you..." Elsa whispered as she stroked Anna's hair.

"It looks like you're going to have to in eighty years." Anna said with a slight smile, though there was absolutely nothing fun about this situation.

"You said that I can't die from old age, and only old age right?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah so..." Anna said not knowing what her sister was getting to. Her eyes widened when she realized what her sister was thinking. "NO! Absolutely not."

"But Anna..."

"No buts Elsa! You are not killing yourself on my death!" Anna said sternly.

"But I can't live without you!" Elsa cried.

"I know...but how can I live the rest of my life in happiness knowing that you might kill yourself when I die?" Anna asked. Elsa just looked away in response. "Elsa. K want you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't take your life should I die!"

"But Anna!"

"Elsa! Promise me..."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Anna said has she gripped her sister's face and looked straight into her eyes. "Please Elsa...for me..."

Elsa looked up at her sister, ears still in her eyes at the thought of actually living without her sister...how would she endure?

"I...I...I promise..." Elsa finally said. "And I promise that I'll also do anything in my power to find a way to make you live forever!"

"Oh Elsa...I..." Anna was interrupted as her sister pulled her into another hug. "Elsa you don't need..."

"I made you a promise...now I'm making another one...I will find a way to make you live forever, no matter how!" Elsa promised as she and her sister lay down on the bed.

"Just as long as you don't sacrifice or hurt yourself in the process...because I can't live without you either..." Anna told her.

"Oh Anna." Elsa said. "I love you so much..."

"I love you so much as well...I don't know what I would ever do without you..."

* * *

"What the heck have I gotten myself into?" Lecter asked himself as he lay his head in his hands. He looked at the letters on his desk from numerous kingdoms asking him when the invasion of Europe would start. He wanted to tell them soon, but he knew that without the Concordus, any hopes of invading the Coronian and Solarian empires would be futile. "God Damn it Lionheart! How long does it take you to find that fucking snow queen?"

"He won't be finding her for a long long time..."

The temperature in the room dropped by at least 10 degrees as he looked up and gasped. In front of him, was a black haired woman wearing a black ice dress.

"Who the heck are you?" Lecter shouted as he grabbed his sword and stood up. "Guards!"

"Oh...I don't think any guards will be responding any time soon." The snow queen said with a sneer as she looked out in the hallway and saw numerous frozen guards. "And as for my name, I'm the snow queen..."

Lecter's eyes widened when he heard that name.

"You...you're Elsa?".

"Me? That pathetic excuse for a queen? No! I'm her double...what she should have been until she cowered and locked herself away like the runt she was." The snow queen said as she stepped closer to Lecter. "I'm here...for the Concordus..."

"Well...I'm afraid that you're going to have some trouble with that!" Lecter stated. "Because I don't have it!"

"I know that! Your brother Hans has it...and I want to know where he is!" The snow queen snarled.

"Do you really think that I would have sent Lionheart to get Elsa or Anna if I knew where Hans was. Do you think I would have wasted men on Arendelle if I kneknew where he was? I would have sent the entire battalion after him, but I don't know where he is! Plus, if he has learn how to use the Concordus, i doubt even you would be able to stop him!" Lecter yelled as he glared at the snow queen. "I was kind of hoping that you would know where he is, but I'm probably guessing that you don't."

"Well...I can see that you are of no use to me..."

"Really now? So you are willing to take on a murderous psychopath, with unlimited magical powers and the possibility of immortality by yourself? You do understand he can raise an army of the dead right?" Lecter asked. Judging by the look on the snow queens face! He knew she hadn't thought of that. "Exactly...but...I feel that we might be able to make a mutual agreement here..."

"What are you talking about?" The snow queen asked.

"Well, we both want the Concordus...but for different purposes. I need it to take control of Europe...but you need it for?"

"Resurrecting Reimarch..." The snow queen competed.

"Precisely. But neither of us will be able to get it on our own, yet together..." Lecter said as a smile dawned on his face, as well as relief when he saw the same look on the snow queens face. "Once we get the Concordus, I can attain Europe, and Reimarch can have everything else...mutual agreement...what do you say...snow queen?"

"You are lucky I am so desperate to get it...otherwise I wouldn't have let you live to tell me that." The snow queen said.

"Glad we could come to terms." Lecter said. "Now...what exactly can you do..."

Lecter and the snow queen quietened themselves as they heard a slight cracking sound...they looked up towards the ceiling and gasped as they saw the ceiling start to rot and fall apart before their very eyes.

"What the hell?" Lecter muttered as he watched the walls take a dark shade of green and blue as mold spread across them. The snow queen and him turned to the door as they heard some screams from outside. They could hear someone approaching the door from the outside. The snow queen readied into a defensive stance as Lecter grabbed a rifle nearby and aimed it at the door...

Their eyes widened as the door began to rot and break apart. Within seconds, the door was gone.

"Oh..my...fucking..." Lecter gasped as the snow queen gaped.

"Hello brother!" Hans growled as he threw aside the rotten corpse of a butler.

"H-H-Hans?"

Hans was unrecognizable. His hair was now between the shades of black and grey, his skin an extraordinarily pale color...pale as death.

"Lecter..." Hans whispered in a way that made the snow queen and Lecter shiver. "Its been a long time...hasn't it brother?"

"Hans! Want happened to you?" Lecter asked.

"What happened? Oh...I don't know...maybe I was betrayed by you!" Hans shouted.

"What? I would never!" Lecter screamed.

"Don't lie to me!" Hans screamed as mold spread all over the room, causing the snow queen and Lecter to back away. Hans took a deep breath and slowly calmed himself down as he looked at the destruction in the room... "Anyway...I originally came here for revenge...but...I see you have a guest."

The snow queen looked carefully at Hans before saying, "The snow queen."

Hans cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the figure that bared quite a resemblance to Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"You look like..."

"Elsa? That's because I originated from her..."

"I'm not even going to ask..." Hans said as he shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Well, all I want is an empire...and to resurrect Reimarch." The snow queen said. "And I think I know what you want...revenge!"

"Well. You did your research." Hans said with a sneer. "I suppose that you could work something out...I want Northern Europe...and you want the other parts like Asia and the Americas...and I'm probably guessing my dear brother wants southern Europe."

"You guessed correctly." Lecter replied.

"You know, I came here sight he intention to kill you Lecter...but..."

"You would never have succeeded..." Lecter completed.

"Actually, I would have, but I've changed my mind...we all want something...and together...we can get that easily. I have the powers of necrosis and decay, the snow queen has the powers of ice and snow, and you Lecter, have a million man army from numerous kingdom...don't you see...together...we are unstoppable!" Hans yelled.

"What are you saying?" Lecter asked.

"Give me the north of Europe...and I'll give you the Concordus." Hans said. "Then, once you've annexed southern Europe and gathered your army of the undead, you can give the Concordus to the snow queen...and once she's resurrected Reimarch, and claimed the rest...then...we can become the rulers of the new world. How's that sound? We get what we want...and get even more actually. But, I will only give up the Concordus for a certain item..."

The snow queen and Lecter looked at each other.

"I thought you wanted northern Europe?" Lecter asked.

"I do...but I also need something else. Something that I think you..." Hans said as he looked at the snow queen. "...can get for me."

"What exactly do you want?" The snow queen asked.

"I want, Elsa and Anna! Alive...and I want them here...within 24 hours. That shouldn't be too hard for you? I mean, I'm guessing that you can do more than just freeze stuff..." Hans said.

"Why would you want them?" Lecter asked curiously.

"Revenge! Purely revenge! I want to watch them suffer!" Hans growled. "Watch them see pain like never before..."

"I can see that you're hellbent on revenge...and you aren't going to betray us in anyway?" Lecter asked.

"You betrayed me!" Hans shouted.

"And for that I am sorry..." Lecter said. Hans just looked at his brother before signing. "I can never stay mad at you brother...I just don't know why..."

"Well...if we've finished this bloody family reunion, then maybe we can get to the plan?"

"Well that's simple. You are going to get me Elsa and Anna." Hans said to the snow queen. "And then I'll give you the Concordus. I'll leave the planning up to you. You have 24 hours..."

And with that, Hans left the room and stormed away.

"I don't like him..." The snow queen said.

"Well...unless you want to go face to face with someone who could turn you into a skeleton in seconds...I recommend you do as he says. Its the only way that you're ever going to get the Concordus." Lecter said.

"The minute I get the chance...he's dead."

"Don't worry...I'll make sure you get that chance. Divided by two is better than divided by three." Lecter sneered. He reached into his drawer and pulled out two small objects before handing one to the snow queen. "Once you get Elsa and Anna...break this. It'll bring you back here instantaneously. But it can only be used once."

"Impressive. And how do I know that I won't be running Into some trap with this?"

"You don't..." Lecter grinned. "But its the only hope you've got if you want to get the Concordus isn't it. One we've fulfilled Hans fantasies, then we can get around to trying to kill him."

"This better not be a trap." The now queen said as she disappeared out of the door.

"Oh...snow queen...what do you think?" Lecter said with a sneer. "The world is mine...and mine alone!"

* * *

_The next night..._

"Anna! Where are we going?" Elsa asked. She and Lea were following Ana towards the upper levels of the castle, despite the curfew that had strictly been enforced on them. Anna kicked open the door to the castle rooftop and revealed the glowing green aurora in the night sky.

"I told you we would see it again." Anna said with a smirk as she sat down on the roof, Elsa and Lea sitting right next to her.

"William is going to kill us when he finds out." Elsa said.

"No...he's going to kill you two..."each said with a smirk as she earned a glare from Elsa.

"Oh will you two stop arguing and just enjoy the view..." Anna said as she lay back on the rooftop and watched the aurora.

_Outskirts of Solaris..._

"This is going to be too easy..." The snow queen smirked. Unlike Elsa, she was a master of disguise since she had learned to use her powers in ways Elsa could only dream off. After arriving as close as she could by air, she had caused constant distractions to numerous guards and patrols as she slipped by and crept towards the Solarian walls. After shooting a few roving patrols with icicles, she then used her ice powers to blend in with the surrounding blue stone walls. And now, she was at the walls itself. She had thought about using the 'storm straight in' method, but that probably wouldn't have been the best option at this moment.

The snow queen uses her powers to wedge open a small entrance door as she crawled underneath it and froze a guard who had his back turned. She hurroed down the inside of the well until she reached an alleyway behind some houses. She carefully crafted an ice cloak that was completely black as she put it over her entire self, covering herself from head to toe. She was now, a living shadow. She crept down the numerous alleyways of Solaris, careful to avoid roving patrols and houses with dogs or any living creature altogether, as she approached the entrance to the castle. She looked up towards the top of the castle where she had seen the three royals earlier on. She felt her pockets for the device that Lecter had given her back in the southern isles and held it close as that was her ticket out of here. She was not usually the person for stealth type missions, but in this case, it was the only option. She looked towards the staircase to the roof where there were only two guards standing. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh William...what a stupid time to hold a training drill..."

_At the military barracks..._

"Where the hell is Staunton and Gerry?" William muttered as he looked towards the outskirts. One to the roving patrols had failed to return for ten minutes now and the king and general were starting to get concerned.

"Maybe they took a detour?" Steyton suggested.

"My men are not the type to wander around to different territories when they are on a strict schedule..." William muttered. "Where the heck..."

William was interrupted by screaming from outside and a soldier running into the tent.

"What's going on?" William asked.

"Sir! We have found two dead guards near the entrance sir. They had icicles through their necks!" The soldier yelled. William and Steyton nearly screamed in horror as they looked at each other then at the castle.

"HOLY SHIT! GET ALL THE MEN TO THE CASTLE NOW! GET ELSA AND ANNA TO SAFETY!" William yelled as he and Steyton ran towards a pair of horses and rode towards the castle at the fastest speed they could.

As soon as they approached the castle gates they, along with all the men on guard, ran inside the castle and immediately proceeded to Elsa and Anna's room.

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary or where there any strange sightings?" William asked a soldier as they ran towards the third floor.

"No sir!" The soldier replied as they reached the sister's room.

"ELSA! ANNA! OPEN UP!" William screamed as he banged on the door. There was no response. He opened the door and gasped when he saw there was no one not there! "SECURE THE CASTLE NOW!"

"Sir! I heard one of the servants mention something about an open door to the roof..."

William was already heading there before the soldier could even finish.

_On the roof..._

"What's going on down there?" Elsa asked Lea as they looked over the edge of the roof to see soldiers mobilizing around the castle and the nearby walls.

"I don't know..." Lea said worriedly as she looked around the town. "We should get back inside now!"

"But the northern nights are still on." Anna said.

"Anna. There is something wrong otherwise why would the military be down there in the courtyard. We have to go no...OOF!"

Elsa and Anna screamed as Lea was blasted against a nearby wall and knocked unconscious immediately.

"LEA!" Anna screamed as she ran over tot he unconscious queen.

"Hello dears..." Came a cold voice from behind them. Elsa and Anna gasped at who they saw. The snow queen sneered at them as she said, "its been a while hasn't it."

"You!" Elsa scowled as she crafted a marshmallow sized snowman that immediately charged at the snow queen. The snow queen cackled as she, with one swift gesture, blasted the snowman to pieces knocking Elsa and Anna to the ground.

Elsa groaned as she shook her head and looked to see Anna looking at her as well. She gasped when she watched the snow queen hit Anna on the head with a ice sceptre knocking her out instantly.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she tried to stand up and fight, but she was immediately thrown against the wall by a massive blast of ice.

"Such weakness..." The snow queen laughed as she crafted an ice guard to drag the unconscious forms of Anna and Lea towards her. Elsa tried shoot an icicle at her but, the snow queen deflected it lazily, causing it to hit a window instead. The snow queen reacted by crafting an ice soldier behind Elsa.

Before she could realize what happened, the ice soldier hit Elsa on the back of the head, before grabbing and dragging her to the front of the snow queen. Elsa just lay there with a groan as the snow queen grabbed her braid and forcefully lifted her, Elsa nearly screaming in the process as the queen hit her on the back with the ice scepter, before throwing onto the ground.

"You are too weak...and the pleasure of killing you right now would be huge...unfortunately... I made a deal so I can't kill you...yet..." The snow queen said as she crafted an ice dagger. "But there's nothing saying I can't torture you..."

The snow queen sliced the dagger across Elsa's arm causing her to scream in pain as she clutched her bleeding arm, tears on her face.

"Painful isn't it...revenge..." The snow queen laughed as she kicked Elsa on the side, causing the young monarch to cough in pain. Elsa just lay there staring at her sister and Lea as the snow queen threw the dagger to the ground and grabbed the device that Lecter had given her. The snow queen turned to the door as she could hear screaming coming form inside followed by footsteps.

She scowled as the door burst open revealing two guards, which she quickly took down with an icicle to the chest each. Elsa watched defenselessly as the snow queen grabbed Anna and Lea's arms before reaching over and pulling her by the braid. The last thing Elsa saw was the snow queen smashing a golden object.

Everything went black as the pain and tiredness took over her and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yeah...so I doubt many of you were expecting this yet...sorry if it seems too soon. But this is still quite far from the ending...and even from the Prologue scene.**

**-seioh: No one has solved the message yet. I'm afraid I can't give clues since it will make it too easy.**

**-Steve1357: Cmon. You don't 'seriously' think I would do something like that...do you? ;-)**

**-DuckyTheDuckThird: She does now...**

**Also...Elsa is not immortal. Her powers allow her to not age and not die of old age...but that's pretty much all...so it's less of immortality and more like everlasting youth. But...she can still be killed...**

**Also, sleeping mistakes are attributed to the damn autocorrect (AC: chang to championship? WTF?). sometimes its heavenly, sometimes I hate it... This entire story (and everything since chapter 9 in the one shots) has been typed up on a touchscreen device. also, saying it's a tablet...oh god how I wish...I'm actually typing on a 3.5in phone. Why? I have no idea...**

**I have also changed the story image to a different custom one...What do you think?**

**Now...to write the next chapter...**

**-TacticX**


	11. Brutal encounters

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of torture, rape and violence.**

* * *

"What the heck happened?" William screamed as he ran on to the castle roof and saw the two bodies of the soldiers.

"Sir." A third soldier said as he emerged from the doorway. "The snow queen...she has them."

"No!" William screamed. "This can't be happening. How the hell did she get past our security?"

"We don't know sir."

"Get Lea now!" William shouted. The guard gulped as he looked at the floor.

"Sir...they...they..."

"What is it soldier? Spit it out!" William yelled.

"They have Queen Lea as well..." The guard said. William's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief.

"No...NO! They...they can't!"

"I'm sorry sir..." The soldier apologized.

"Get the god damn army ready now! When I find that blasted snow queen I'm going to burn that bitch on a stake!" William screamed. He walked over tot he smashed device on the floor and picked it up. Engraved on it was the seal of the southern isles. "Tell the king of corona to get his army ready. As of this moment, we are at war with the fucking southern isles..."

"Yes sir!" The soldier said as he ran down the stairs.

"Elsa, Anna, Lea...hang in there...we're coming..."

* * *

Elsa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some sort of dungeon, judging by the stone walls and wooden doors. Elsa looked up and gasped when she realized the she was suspended by her arms, which were enclosed in manacles hanging from the ceiling. She tried to break free using her powers but nothing happened. She looked around for any sign of her sister or Lea, it the darkness made it all most impossible to see further than a few meters.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed out. "Lea!"

"Elsa?"

"Anna!" Elsa screamed when she heard her sister's voice. She squinted into the darkness and saw her sister chained up to the wall like her on the side of the same room.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"I...I think so..." Anna said with a groan. "Elsa! Your arm is bleeding!"

"It's alright. Its only a small cut." Elsa said as she looked at the cut the snow queen made which was far from being small, since it was around 4 inches long and blood was still dripping from the cut to the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"You're asking me if I'm hurt? You've got a gash in your arm!" Anna replied back sternly.

"I don't care. Are you hurt?" Elsa asked with concern for her younger sister.

"I'm fine. But you're not...wait, where's Lea?" Anna asked as she looked around. The Solarian queen was missing.

"She's being given more important treatment." Came a voice from an the corner of the room...a voice that sounded all too familiar to Anna.

"H...Hans?" Anna called out in shock and anger.

"How very intellectual of you princess." Hans said as he lit a few torches around the dungeon. Elsa and Anna nearly screamed when they saw what Hans looked like. His blackish very hair, his deadly pale skin...

"What the heck happened to you?" Anna screamed out in shock as Elsa continued to stare in shock at what was now Hans' body.

"I got better. I was improved..." Hans sneered. "The Concordus...oh how it had made me more powerful Than I could ever envision. More powerful than any of you or anyone at all can comprehend."

"You monster!" Anna screamed. "Let us go!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hans snarled. "Why would I want to do that? I need to have some fun first!"

"When I get out of here I'm going to fucking murder you!" Anna screamed furiously causing Hans to whistle in shock.

"Wow. That's not a very nice attitude for a princess."

"You wouldn't know nice if someone jammed it up your ass!" Anna scowled.

"Damn!" Hans said with a laugh. "I'm impressed. I can see that the ice harvester you're dating taught you well. But, I'm not here to talk about your stupid relationship with a peasant, no, I'm here to exact something that I have been longing to do since that accursed winter you sister caused. Revenge! And you are in the perfect spot to witness it in action."

"If you come near me i snap your neck!" Anna growled.

"And how do you exactly are you going to do that chained up to the wall?" Hans asked. "You're defenseless Anna. You and your sister can't do anything."

"You wait! Elsa! Freeze this fucker!" Anna screamed.

"I...I can't!" Elsa said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Anna asked.

"My powers.. They're not working!" Elsa screamed as she tried to do anything with her powers, but nothing happened.

"Of course they aren't. Do you seriously think that I would be stupid enough to chain up the ice queen and not put in some sort of protection to stop her from just freezing everything?" Hams asked with a cackle. "I did some little modifications to the dungeons before I chained you two up...your powers don't work here!"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other fearfully. They were now at the mercy of Hans, and that was not a good thing.

"The Concordus really is a powerful book. The capability to disable everyone's powers..." Hans laughed. "But anyway, enough talking...let's get to the action. I'm going to torture you Anna until you scream for mercy, until you beg me for love...which I will never give!"

"No!" Elsa screamed. "Stay away from her."

Hans just ignored her as he grabbed a thin metal stick from the side and approached a glaring Anna.

"Oh this is sad. This could have all been avoided if you'd have just allowed me to kill your worthless witch of a sister on her coronation. We could have been king and queen..."

"I would never love, no one would!" Anna scowled.

"Love...such an overrated force. I don't see love protecting you from this!" And with that Hans whacked Anna on the arm with the stick causing her to scream in pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elsa screamed as Hans hit Anna with the stick a second time on the other arm, causing her to scream in pain again.

"HURTS! DOESNT IT!" Hans shouted with a laugh. He was clearly enjoying this. "This is what i had to experience every god damn day from my brothers! They tortured me..."

Hans hit her on the arm again, with much more force as Anna screamed again and Elsa tried desperately to do anything to grab his attention.

"...they beat me! And now, its time for you to feel it as well!" Hans brought the stick down one last time on Anna's other arm again as she screamed, a tear streaming down her cheek. As soon as he had done that, he threw the stick aside.

He watched as Anna slowly looked up at him, the pain now replaced with full fury.

"Oh wow...you really are tough. Physically speaking. But torturing you physically isn't going to do it. No, that's only going to make you more angry...but I want you to feel pain...anguish...horror!" Hans said. "I'm got to hit you where it hurts the most...in your heart...emotionally."

Hans walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a small coil of rope which revealed itself to be a whip.

"You aren't ever going to break me with that." Anna growled, ignoring the pain completely.

"I know...you're too tough, physically speaking...but, how strong are your emotions? Hans asked evilly as he walked over to her. "Anna...how much do love your sister?"

Anna's eyes opened wide as she watched Hans turn and walk over to Elsa instead, her eyes wide as well as she tried to break free.

"No! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Anna screamed. "DON'T TOUCH HER! ELSA!"

"I heard that some sisterly bonds are so strong, that you can actually feel the pain of the other...torturing both...while only torturing one physically. I think you two share that bond!" Hans said as he uncoiled the whip. Elsa took a deep breath as she looked at her sister who was staring to tear up, she knew what was now going to happen.

"Time to break the princess of Arendelle..." And with that, Hans cracked the whip and brought it down right on Elsa's abdomen.

"NO!" Anna yelled as her sister screamed in pain. Hans whipped Elsa again, this time on the back.

"It hurts! Doesn't it Anna!" Hans said as he smacked Elsa on the face with the hilt of the whip. "Seeing your sister in so much pain."

Hans was relentless as he whipped Elsa seven times before finishing it off by dropping her onto the floor and kicking her on the side. Anna just watched helplessly, crying silently as her sister was forced to endure all of this pain.

"Please..." Anna begged as tears fell to the floor. "...don't hurt her anymore..."

Hans grinned at Anna before turning to Elsa, who had cuts and whip marks on her arms and back, blood in her dress and hair. Anna watched as Elsa sobbed silently on the floor, Hans contemplating exactly what to do next. He approached the sobbing monarch and dragged her up by her braid. What he did next horrified Anna. He wrapped his arm around Elsa's neck and started to choke her.

"NO!" Anna screamed as she watched her sister try to pry Hans hands off, kicking around trying to escape his grasp. Hans tightened his choke hold in response as Elsa struggled to breath. Hans was going to choke her. "LEAVE HER ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Wow! You really are willing to sacrifice yourself for your sister." Hans laughed as he could feel Elsa's movement start to slow down. Anna watched in horror, completely broken, as her sister's struggling slowed.

"Please..."

Hans looked at Anna then at the near-choked form of Elsa who was seconds away from asphyxiation.

"I think she's suffered enough..." Hans sneered as he let go of Elsa, who immediately collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. Hans then looked at Anna and then at the completely helpless form of Elsa. "Then again..."

Hans grabbed Elsa and slammed her to the floor as he began to rip off her dress. Anna stared in horror at what he was about to do.

"NO. STOP IT!" Anna screamed. She just wanted to smash the chains to pieces and rip Hans' head off with her bare hands at this moment. She watched in horror as Elsa's clothing was ripped off till she was only in her underwear. Unfortunately, Elsa was too traumatized to even be able to process what was going on, let alone run.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Anna screamed.

"Why? I'm just going to have a little fun!" Hans sneered. He had gone insane. He grabbed the near naked form of Elsa and slammed her against the wall as he pushed against her back and began to caress her sides and abdomen, Anna screaming bloody murder in the background. "Aren't you broken yet Anna? Seeing me do this to your sister?"

"I AM! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE NOW! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Anna screamed. Hans just laughed harder as he forced his weight against Elsa's body even more. Anna just broke down in tears, especially when she heard a small whimper escape from her sister...that really broke her.

"Your highness! Prince Hans!" A soldier called from outside the cell causing Hans to stop and turn around, letting Elsa collapse to the floor shaking and emotionally traumatized.

"What is it now?" Hans asked.

"Lecter wishes to see you now. He says its important." The guard said. Hans sighed as he looked at a infuriated, but crying Anna, and the shaking form of Elsa. Hans walked over to Anna and sneered.

"Consider you and your sister lucky that this came up..." Hans sneered as he leaned close to Anna. That was a mistake... "...but I'll be back tomor...ARGH!"

Hans stumbled back in shock and fell to the floor, clutching his nose, since he made the mistake of getting too close and not restraining Anna's head. The result, Anna slammed her head straight into Hans' nose. The pain didn't even bother her as she was too pent up on wanting to rip Hans' head off.

"YOU BITCH!" Hans screamed as he stood up and hit Anna across the face. "Argh!"

"Your highness, are you alright?" A guard asked.

"What do you fucking think?" Hans yelled as he showed them his bleeding nose. "Throw these two in the lower cell now!"

The guard walked into the cell with the key to shackles as Hans left through the door, several more guards entering with rifles. The minute the guard undid the shackles, Anna ran over to her sister and pulled her close.

"Elsa..." Anna said as her sister winced upon being touched. Elsa looked up and upon seeing it was Anna, flung her arms around her and cried in to her shoulder. "Shh. Its alright. I'm here for you...I won't let that bastard hurt you again..."

"Please don't leave me..." Elsa sobbed as she tightened her grip on Anna, Anna doing the same as well.

Anna could see one of the guards walking over to her and her sister. Anna held Elsa protectively, expecting the guard to try and take Elsa or hit them or torture them again. Instead, to Anna and Elsa's shock, the guard took off his jacket and handed it to them. Anna looks at it cautiously, before taking it and wrapping it around her sister's near naked body.

"Not everyone is like Hans and Lecter." The guard finally spoke up. "Some people do have a heart as well."

Anna didn't know how to reply to that. It appeared that every guard and person in the southern isles was being held and forced to do their jobs...against their will.

"We're sorry we have to do this...but we should bring you to the cell...in case Hans comes back and does something worse." The guard said as he helped stand the queen and princess up. The slowly led Elsa and Anna towards the other dungeons on the other side of the castle, careful to avoid where Hans or Lecter would be. Why the guards were helping them like this, Anna didn't know...but it probably had something to do with the sadistic ruling of Lecter and the fact that everyone hated him.

They eventually reached the second set of dungeons, which were even darker than the last ones. As the guards brought them closer to the cell, they could see another figure on the floor.

"Who's that..." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear.

"I don't know..." Anna replied as she looked at the figure which appeared to be shaking as well. As one of the guards lit the torches, Anna and Elsa gasped in shock. Lying on the floor was Queen Lea. She was a wreck. Her dress was ripped, her hair was all over the place. There were cuts and gashes everywhere, on her arms, legs, and body. She also appeared to have a broken left arm. Elsa and Anna couldn't believe what had become of the young Solarian queen now. She was now just a quivering mass on the floor.

"LEA!" They both screamed as the guards opened the cell door next to her and put the sister's in there. They watched as the same guard that gave them his jacket, walked over to the cell Lea was in and opened it. He carefully approached the quivering form of the Solarian queen and picked her up.

Elsa and Anna gasped as Lea whimpered the minute the guard tried to touch her. He slowly picked up Lea, bridal style, and carefully carried her to the same cell that they were in. Even the other guards were shocked at what this guard was doing. Anna watched as the guard entered their cell and carefully placed Lea next to her. She immediately grabbed the Solarian queen and nearly cried when she saw just how much she had been tortured. Despite her sister being raped by Hans, she was still nowhere near as broken as Lea. Even Elsa knew that as she crawled to the other side of Lea and put an arm around her.

"Take care of her..." The guard said as he handed Anna a small flask of water and a cloth.

"Thank you..." Anna said to the guard as he left.

"Ragnar. When Hans finds out, he's going to kill you..." A guard said to him as he closed the gate.

"Let him. My family is dead...I work for a sadistic lunatic. I would rather die by helping someone, than live by hurting them." The guard said as he walked out of the dungeons, the others following him as well. "And that I swear."

As soon as the guards were gone, Elsa and Anna turned to Lea.

"Lea?" Anna whispered quietly into Lea's ear. The Solarian queen just winced in response. Anna slowly wrapped her arms around Lea, and felt broken inside especially when Lea winced and whimpered, expecting Anna or Elsa to attack her. "Were not going to hurt you...its me Anna."

"I'm here too..." Elsa said as she used the cloth to clean Lea's numerous wounds, which made her wounds look like paper cuts.

"Iliana..." Lea whimpered causing Elsa and Anna to look at each other in horror. "Papa...please don't hurt me..."

"What have those bastards done to her?!" Anna asked in anger. First Elsa...now Lea? "When i get out of here...I will show Hans, Lecter and that snow queen just what horror means!"

"Lea. Its me Elsa. We're your friends...were not going to hurt you." Elsa said hoping that it would snap Lea out of whatever she was hallucinating.

"Iliana...please don't leave me..."

Elsa could feel tears coming to her eyes as she took Lea out of Anna's arms and cuddled her.

"Elsa?"

"Lea! Yes...its me..." Elsa said as she stroked Lea's hair.

"I'm here too..." Anna said.

"Anna?" Lea asked as she finally returned to reality. She looked at Elsa and Anna for a second before her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness, the injuries proving too much for her.

"LEA!" Anna screamed.

"Relax...she's just asleep." Elsa sighed with relief as she could feel a pulse on Lea's neck. She looked outside the small cell window and saw that it was already dark.

"Do you think someone will find us?" Anna asked.

"I hope...William is probably looking for us right now." Elsa said. She watched as Anna snuggled up to her. Elsa put an arm around her sister's shoulders, careful to keep her other arm around Lea.

"Do you think She'll be alright?" Anna asked as she looked at Lea.

"Yes. She'll be fine. She's like you, she's strong." Elsa said as she kissed Anna on the cheek, wincing slightly as Anna leaned against a wound from the whip earlier on.

"Sorry." Anna apologized. "But she's strong like you too Elsa."

"I was on the floor sobbing...and praying that he wouldn't hurt you next." Elsa muttered.

"What? Of all the things to pray for while he was abusing you...and it had to be that he wouldn't hurt me?" Anna asked.

"Well...yeah...I...AAH!" Elsa yelled out as Anna hugged her. She quickly pulled away when she realized she was hurting her.

"Sorry..." Anna apologized.

"That's alright..." Elsa said as she lay on Anna's shoulder.

"I promise I'll never leave your side." Anna said.

"You will if I tell you too." Elsa whispered.

"No I won't. Sisters stay together forever." Anna said as she snuggled up to Elsa, who was now holding both Anna and Lea. "And I'm going to kill Hans if he comes back here..."

"If I had my ice powers...I...I still don't know whether I can kill someone." Elsa said thoughtfully.

"That's okay. You're not the harmful type and I never want you to be..." Anna said as she closed her eyes. "Are you sure you are alright? I mean, after what that sick bastard did to you..."

"I'm fine Anna..." Elsa replied as she kissed Anna on the cheek. "I'll get over it. As long as you're with me, I'll be alright."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something as horrifying as that. I never thought he would be capable of such evil." Anna said. "I promise I'll never let him or the snow queen near you again. You should get some sleep."

"What about you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going to stay up and keep guard in case he returns. At least I might be able to...do something. He's tortured you, and Lea has also been tortured so it'll be me next, but as long as it ain't you..."

"No!" Elsa shouted. "I'm not letting him do what he did to me...to you!"

"If it means you're not going to be tortured again..."

"I said no!" Elsa told her. "I'm not going to let them touch you...you're too young"

"Well, I won't let them touch you, and you wont let them touch me...so..."

"Stalemate?" Elsa said causing both of them to giggle, the first time they've giggled since this entire insanity started.

"Don't worry Elsa. Someone will find us...they will. I know it..." Anna said.

"I just wish I had your optimism." Elsa said as she leaned on her sister. She could feel Lea move slightly besides her but she did not wake. "I just hope we'll be alright..."

"We will...we will..."

* * *

"Ragnar. What's the plan?" A guard asked as Ragnar entered the room.

"I know exactly where Elsa, Anna and Lea are." Ragnar said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Another guard asked.

"Would you rather spend the rest of your life serving Hans and Reimarch?" Ragnar asked.

"No...hell no!" The guard replied sternly. "So when do we start?"

"As soon as we've rallied as many people as we can" Ragnar stated

"That won't be long..." A city citizen interrupted as he opened the door revealing hundreds of citizens and guard. "At your command Ragnar."

"First...we break out Anthony...then we strike!"

* * *

"All fleets will rendezvous two miles from the southern isles." Steyton told William.

"Excellent! The entire brute force of the Coronian, Solarian, and Swedish empires combined!" William growled as the ship sailed full speed to the southern isles. "Leave the snow queen to me! She's mine!"

* * *

**Some of you might be asking why Elsa recovered quite quickly from the torture. Well, I don't envision Elsa as being weak. Yes, she is fearful sometimes, but she is NOT weak. She has a lot of willpower (if she didn't she would have given up on Anna and life itself during her thirteen hears of isolation) I feel as if she's strong (Maybe not physically cause she is pretty thin, but in a mental sense she is [13 years would have driven most people insane]) and that is what helped her recover quickly. Fearfulness and weakness are two completely different things. **

**I did not write a torture scene for Lea but you can guess what it would have been like just by Lea's current state.**

**-Galena: Don't worry. As I explained above, to me, Elsa isn't weka. She may be fearful sometimes, but she's anything but weak!**

**-Athena of Wisdom: Interesting presumption**

**For those of you who skipped this chapter because it was too violent...here's a summary.**

**Anna, Elsa and Lea are brought to southern island dungeons. They are tortured quite horribly, Lea more so. Now, a guard is preparing a mission to break out someone called Anthony and then they're going to strike. William has ordered the Coronian, Solarian, Swedish and allied fleets to get to southern isles.**

**-TacticX**


	12. Escape, with consequences

"You called me Lecter!" Hans said as he entered the room. He was shocked to see the snow queen there as well. "What's going on? I was busy!"

"Sure you were." Lecter said. "Listen. If we stand any chance of taking on all the European armies, then we're going to need more firepower. More strength."

"What are you talking about?" Hans asked. "You've got the snow queen, and I've got the powers of necrosis and decay. Isn't that enough?"

"They have fire sorcerers, ice sorcerer...and I've found two weaknesses for you!" Lecter growled.

"Weaknesses? What are you talking about?" Hans asked in shock. He was not aware that he had weaknesses.

"You can be killed!" Lecter said plainly, catching the snow queen's attention.

"No I can't!" Hans said, though to be truthful, he was now unsure.

"Yes you can. First of all, you are essentially dead. And you can't kill somebody that is already dead. Unfortunately, there is one part of you that is still alive, even if only magically. Your brain." Lecter said as Hans' eyes widened in surprise. "A destructive enough shot to the brain, will be more than enough to kill you. Secondly, your greatest enemy is healing. Since you are dead, you have powers. But your powers cannot be bestowed to anyone that is alive."

"But I'm dead. I'm not alive. What are you getting to?" Hans asked.

"Lea, Rapunzel and anyone like them poses a serious threat to you. If they heal you, resurrect you, you will no longer be dead. You will be alive, and therefore, your powers will vanish with your death." Lecter said.

"You're fucking with me!" Hans shouted.

"I'm not. There is no such thing as true immortality. Everything has a way to die, no matter how immortal they think they are." Lecter said. "But anyway, that's not the reason I called you. The main reason is that I'm sending you two on a mission."

"What mission?" Hans asked. Lecter gestured tot he snow queen. "Well snow queen? What mission is this?"

"We're going to resurrect Reimarch!" The snow queen said. For the first time since Hans garnered his powers, he felt fearful. He looked at Lecter expecting him to say that this was some sort of joke. Lecter shook his head in response, verifying that what the snow queen said was true.

"You can't be serious!" Hans said. "Resurrecting Reimarch? As in the sorcerer that tried to destroy the world and take over it?"

"The very same!" Lecter said as he looked at the snow queen and smiled.

"Lecter." Hans said as he approached his brother and whispered into his ear. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"That's new. I don't know why you're worried. You aren't exactly easy to kill, apart from those two ways." Lecter sneered.

"Lecter. The snow queen wants to resurrect a person who is based completely of evil. He tried to destroy the world and turn everyone into his bitch!" Hans whispered.

"I know that. But the legend also says that the person to resurrect him will be the person he is indebted to."

"And how do you know that that is the case? How do you know he won't just try to kill every one here and destroy the world!" Hans asked.

"I don't. But if he doesn't and he becomes indebted to me and you, we will become unstoppable. We will become gods! Isn't that what you have always wanted? To rule over everyone?" Lecter asked.

"I want to rule over a kingdom of the living. Not a kingdom of destruction!" Hans replied.

"Hans. We stand little chance against William, even with you and the snow queen. Reimarch is our only hope, and you two are going to resurrect him for me." Lecter said. Hans looked at Lecter then at the snow queen who was looking at him strangely. Hans contemplated for a second...

"Fine..." Hams growled. "But if he so much as tries to touch me, I'm ending him instantly."

"Excellent. You will leave now. The ship is already at the port. You have the Concordus. I'll be expecting you back here within two to three days." Lecter said as Hans nodded in response before storming out of the room.

"You know what to do." Lecter told the snow queen who sneered and nodded in response as she left the room as well.

"Step two complete..."

* * *

Elsa looked down, her eyes widening, as Lea began to stir. Elsa quickly woke up Anna as she saw Lea's eyes open. Lea gasped and tried to get away when she realized she was being touched.

"Please don't hurt me!" Lea cried as she curled up in Elsa's arms.

"Lea! Its me Elsa!" Elsa said as Anna kneeled on the floor and looked Lea in the eyes. Lea gasped when she realized that it was Elsa and Anna, before breaking down completely and crying into Elsa's shoulders.

"Its alright Lea. We're her now." Anna said as she grabbed the sobbing Lea and sat her next to her. Anna winced at the sight of all the wounds on the young Solarian queens body, as she grabbed the cloth and started to clear some more of the bleeding wounds.

"AAH!" Lea screamed as Anna touched the towel to a large gash on her arm.

"Sorry." Anna apologized as she did it again, more carefully this time. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit...What happened?" Lea asked as she wiped her tears away. "Where are we?"

"We're in the southern island dungeons. The snow queen or Lecter tortured you. I don't know what they did but I will kill them once I get my hands on them." Anna growled as her fury started to return. Lea whimpered as she looked at her heavily bruised and cut body before looking at Anna and Elsa's.

"What happened to you?" Lea asked as she approached Elsa and inspected her body for wounds. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I...Hans...he...he raped me." Elsa said quietly as Lea gasped in horror. "But you should be more worried about yourself. You look like you've been attacked by a sword...you fainted earlier on from the pain and the wounds and you were hallucinating."

"I...I don't remember what actually happened. The last thing I remember was being knocked out by the snow queen." Lea said. It appeared that the sheer pain and injuries she had sustained had caused her to forget the entire torture that she had experienced, which was probably a good thing.

"Don't worry Lea. I won't let that bitch take you or Elsa." Anna said as she wiped some blood off Lea's face. "You can heal yourself right?"

Lea shook her head in response, to Anna and Elsa's shock. "I can heal everyone...but myself."

"Oh..." Anna said. "Your arm is broken by the way..."

"It doesn't hurt that much." Lea said. Anna just ignored her as she ripped off a piece of her dress and grabbed Lea's arm carefully. "What are you doing?"

"Making a sling." Anna said as she wrapped it around leas shoulder then around her broken arm. Lea winced slightly as Anna tightened it. "There...are you alright now?"

"Yes...thank you." Lea said. She turned back to Elsa who was looking at her pitifully. "Are you hurt?"

"Lea. Please don't worry about me. You're in a much worse state than I am." Elsa said.

"Yeah...but I can still heal you." Lea said. Elsa tried to wave her off but Lea just ignored this as she moved near Elsa and started to run her fingers across all of Elsa's injures, healing all of them in the process. Anna just watched as the last of Elsa's injuries were healed. "There you go."

"Lea. You didn't need to do that." Elsa said as she looked at her fully healed body. "I don't want you to injure yourself more."

Lea smiled in response as Anna helped her over to a corner, Elsa following suit. "It doesn't hurt me when I heal others, it actually speeds up my healing process as well."

"How comes you could use your powers? Elsa can't use hers because Hans put some kind of incantation on the dungeons that block her powers." Anna said, curious as to why Lea's powers were exempted from this.

"Healing powers don't follow normal magical rules. The charm he used may be effective against yours and his powers, but they're useless against mine." Lea answered as she rested against the wall, quite weak from the torture and loss of blood.. She watched as Anna sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you...for healing me." Elsa said as she sat on the other side of Lea. Lea nodded in response as she lay on Elsa's shoulders and closed her eyes. All three of them eventually fell asleep in each others arms, hoping that Hans or the snow queen wouldn't pay them a midnight visit and start torturing them again, hoping that William would find and rescue them soon.

* * *

_6 hours later..._

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that?" Anna asked in shock as she jumped awake by the sound and rumbling of an explosion. She looked to see Elsa and Lea looking around, trying to find where then source of the sound was. The next thing they saw shocked them dearly. They watched as the main door to the dungeons was blasted open. Several southern island guards stormed in with their rifles drawn and ran over to the cell the three girls were in. Elsa, Anna and Lea grouped together protectively as the guards pulled out some keys and opened the door to their cell.

Anna gasped when she saw that one of the guards was the guard that had given Elsa his jacket and brought Lea to the same cell as her.

"If you value your lives, I recommend you come with us!" Ragnar said as he helped the Anna and Elsa stand up. "You two. Help Lea up now. Give the princess a rifle!"

The two guards complied as they carefully lifted Lea and focused her weight on their shoulders. Another guard handed a spare rifle over to the princess as he ran back up the stairs and checked down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as a guard handed her a rifle as well. "Er, I don't know how to use this."

"Do you know how to use a crossbow?" Ragnar asked as an explosion ripped through the castle. Elsa nodded in response as a guard walked over and gave her a crossbow instead. "Now, as for what's going on...its a revolution!"

Anna, Elsa and Lea looked at each other in shock as he led them up the stairs and in to the corridor.

"What about Hans and the snow queen?" Elsa asked. She could hear some guards screaming orders from just outside the castle walls.

"They're not here." Ragnar said to the girls shock. "Lecter sent them on a mission to some land far away from here. He obviously wasn't expecting any of this. Now, he's all alone and helpless, with no one to protect him since the entire southern island guard force has joined the revolution. And we're here to get you out of here!"

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Did king William ever mention something about some spies in the southern isles?" Ragnar asked as he led them down the hallway.

"Yes. He said that there were six spies. Four were killed and two were lying low." Anna answered.

"Yeah, well my definition of lying low tends to differ from others. I'm Ragnar. I'm one of the two spies that survived." Ragnar stated. Elsa, Anna and Lea gaped in shock. Ragnar shot a councilman that ran out of Lecter's room holding a crossbow. "We broke out the other spy who was about to be executed tomorrow, his name being Anthony."

"My god..." Anna muttered. No wonder the guard was so nice to them. He wasn't a guard at all, he was a Solarian spy.

"We know exactly who you are. The minute we got word of your arrival, we knew that it was time to act." Ragnar stated as they exited the castle. "BURN THE CASTLE TO THE GROUND!"

The girls watched as dozens of guards lit torches and balls or dried twigs and threw them in through the windows and any entrances into the castle. Within a minute, the castle was an inferno. Ragnar led the girls into the town. Anarchy would be a understatement. Numerous houses were on fire where the loyal Lectorian army had attempted to fight back the citizens and the southern island military, but failing badly in the process. People and guards alike ran around then street yielding weapons and shooting at anything that was wearing anything other than civilian island uniforms.

"How long has this been going on?" Anna asked as they turned Into the main road.

"For around twenty minutes. The Lectorian army fell pretty fast since Lionheart is dead now." Ragnar said.

"Wait, he's dead?" Anna asked in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"He hasn't returned yet and we've received absolutely no word about him whatsoever. We can only imagine that someone killed him along the line." Ragnar stayed. He led down a back alleyway, careful to avoid a small team of Lectorian soldiers that were running down the main street. The watched as that team was shredded to pieces by rifle fire from a civilian armed building. "This way."

They took over a dozen back streets as Ragnar led then towards the west part of town, mowing down several entrenched units I'm the process. Eventually, they reached the...

"SHE'S STOPPED BREATHING!"

Elsa, Anna and Ragnar looked around to see the guards deposit an unconscious Lea on the ground.

"LEA!" Both Elsa and Anna screamed as they ran over to the Solarian queen. Ragnar screamed for the nearby troops to cover them as he ran towards the three girls..

"She doesn't have a pulse!" The guard cried in fear as he felt Lea's neck.

"What happened? She was alright a while ago!" Anna shouted tearfully as she shook on the Solarian queen, praying that she would wake up. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Hold my jacket!" Ragnar shouted as he have the jacket to a guard. He kneeled next to the Solarian queen and blew some air into her mouth. He immediately began pumping her chest in an attempt to resuscitate her. Anna and Elsa just watched brokenly as Ragnar repeatedly tried to resuscitate her.

"Lea please wake up..." Anna cried into Elsa's shoulder, Elsa just letting her tears stream down her cheeks.

"C'MON!" Ragnar screamed as he continually tried to resuscitate her.

Just when Anna and Elsa thought all hope was lost, they heard a gasp of air from besides them and saw Lea looking at then weakly, before she fell back into a state of unconsciousness, but luckily, still alive. Ragnar sat next to her and stared at the tearful guards in relief as he looked back at Lea to double check she was still breathing.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she crawled over to Lea and pulled her up, letting her lean against her shoulder.

"The wounds she has must have been infected. Blood poisoning. That combined with mental trauma and lack of food and water for the last day was what probably caused her heart to stop." Ragnar said as she stood up. "We have to bring her to Ira now!"

Anna nodded as she picked up the weakened Solarian queen, bridal style, Elsa standing right next to her to help her, as they all ran towards the outskirts of the southern isles. Anna kept checking every 30 seconds to see if Lea was still breathing, as she and Elsa followed Ragnar to a small group of houses outside the warzone they called the southern isles.

Ragnar kicked open the door revealing a small room filled with a few beds and some crockery near by

"Ragnar!" Ira screamed as she ran and hugged him. "I thought you were dead."

"I promised I would be back, but right now we need help." Ragnar said as he cleared a table and gestured for Anna to lay Lea down on it.

"What happened?" Ira asked as she looked Lea. She gasped when she saw the full extent of Lea's injuries. "My god. What did those bastards do her?"

"They tortured her...she stopped breathing around five minutes ago but I was able to resuscitate her. I believe its blood poisoning from the wounds." Ragnar said as Elsa and Anna stood by Lea's side.

"Sir!" A guard screamed as a team of them entered the room. Lecter has escaped, but we should be able to...what the hell happened to her?"

The guards stared in shock at Lea as Ira ripped off her dress exposing the full extent of her injuries. Anna felt like she was going to be sick as Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her original presumptions of Lea's torture were so off, it looked like Hans treated her like a queen, compared to how Lecter or the snow queen treated Lea.

The cuts and bruises that they saw on Lea in the cell were far from the full extent of the damage. Anna had never bothered to remove Lea's dress to see the wounds on her abdomen, since she hasn't expected there to be any. If she had...well...

Leas abdomen was covered in deep gashes and bruises. There was a massive bruise over her stomach covering what appeared to be a...

"SHE'S BEEN STABBED!" Anna shrieked as tears ran down her face. "Why didn't she tell us earlier on?"

"She didn't want to act weak in front of us..." Elsa replied tearfully. "She didn't want us to worry..."

"This is definitely blood poisoning!" Ira said as she grabbed some vials from her cupboards, along with a cloth and some water.

"This was the snow queen." Ragnar said as he pointed to a wound on Lea's abdomen which showed the characteristic signs of frostbite."

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Anna screamed as Elsa tried to comfort her.

"Wait...is she still breathing?" A guard asked in panic as Lea's chest didn't rise up and down. Everyone gasped in shock...but sighed in relief when they saw her chest rise up shallowly. She was still alive.

"My goodness...the snow queen hit her right in the chest!" A guard mentioned as he pointed to dark bruise right over her heart.

"Fucking Ice Bitch! I'll kill her!" Another guard muttered as he turned away, unable to watch the poor helpless queen. Ira returned a few seconds later with the items and put them on the table.

"Anna. I need you to clean the blood of these wounds..." Ira said as she handed the princess a small towel. Anna complied as Ira opened a small vial and poured the contents into Lea's mouth.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"Pure sugar. It should give her some more energy." Ira said as she grabbed another vial and poured the sticky contents on a cloth before rubbing it on the stab wound. "This should handle the infection...but..."

"But what?" Anna asked.

"I don't have anything that can handle the blood poisoning. I don't have the required medicine. They might have it in the castle!" Ira said.

"You mean the castle we just torched?" Ragnar asked through gritted teeth.

"Shit!" Ira said. "Wait, there is a herbal master just out of town. He might have something for blood poisoning! But you have to go now! She's very weak as it is!"

"What happens if we can't get it? Will she still survive?" Anna asked.

"Her chances of survival without treatment for the blood poisoning are slim. She'll be in gods hands. But if you can get the medicine, her chances will be much higher. There won't be any guarantee of survival, even with the medicine, but she has a much better chance of living if you get the medicine, than if you didn't." Ira said.

"Then we're going now!" Anna said as she grabbed a jacket from the rack.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Ragnar said as he blocked the door. "Its not safe!"

"We can't just leave her to die!" Anna screamed. "She's our friend! She has a husband! I'm not letting her die!"

"Nor am I!" Elsa said as she tested her powers and was relieved to see that they were now working.

"I know that!" Ragnar yelled. "Do you think I don't care about her? She is my queen! I was part of the Royals protection in Solaris. It was my job to protect her and William! Its too dangerous for you two to go out there though. Me and my men will go instead. I know this herbal master and I have the weaponry and strength to get there."

"What about us?" Anna asked.

"You two will stay with Ira. She will give you some food and a bed to sleep in so you can get some rest." Ragnar said. "If there is one thing I swore to William, it's that i would protect you three should I ever find you. And I will not fail that!"

"Please bring back the medicine to save her..." Anna cried.

"I promise..." Ragnar said as he left through the door with his men.

"C'mon." Ira said as she led Anna and Elsa over to a small bed. "You need some rest. I'll get some food for you two, but after that I need you to promise that you'll rest. If I know Ragnar well enough, he'll go to any lengths to get what's needed."

"Please tell me she'll be alright." Anna said as Elsa cuddled her.

"She'll be fine. I promise..."

* * *

"We'll be at the southern isles in a day sir!" Steyton said to William.

"Thank you." The king said as he wiped away a tear.

"Are you alright William?" Steyton asked.

"I...I'm just worried about Lea, Elsa and Anna." William said. "What if they're torturing them? What if they've killed them? They're too young!"

It was not everyday that Steyton saw William breakdown emotionally...actually he had never seen William break down before at all. So this was certainly a shock seeing the usually confident, wise king in tears.

"Sir. It'll be alright. I'm sure they're fine...they're all tough. Hans is probably having the shot beat out of him right now." Steyton said.

"I just don't want them hurt. I would hate to see Lea in any sort of pain. She doesn't deserve it. Neither does Elsa or Anna. How could I have been such a fool! I should have attacked the southern isles when I had the chance. Fuck the diplomatic complications with the other countries. I should have just marched over there, and slit the throats off Lecter and his men." William said. "Lea, Elsa, Anna...please forgive me for not looking after you..."

"Sir. If they were here right now, they would not want you to be sobbing like a child. They would want you to be strong...so they can be strong...so we can be strong! We don't want to see our king emotionally hurt because it degrades our morale as well. Please sir, if they were here, they wouldn't want this."

"But they could have been here if it wasn't for my foolish actions! I should have never left them alone!"

"Sir, right now, let's focus on bringing them back home. But don't worry. Every person in this ship is begging for the chance to confront Hans, the snow queen, and lecter. Don't worry sir. If I find either of them! I'll bring their heads back in a bag!" Steyton said.

"Thank you...for makimg me feel better...and you're right. Its time to act like the king that needs to be..." William said as he wiped a tear away and looked ahead to where the three girls would be. "Full speed ahead! The faster we get there, the faster we can show em some true Solarian wrath!"

"You don't fuck with the Ice King and his friends!"

* * *

"Sir! Where are we going?" A guard asked Lecter as they clambered through the underground maze of tunnels in the southern isles.

"You'll see. If William, Hans, the snow queen and everyone else want a war...Ill give them a war that they'll never forget!" Lecter sneered.

"But we don't have an army!"

"Yes...but I have something that they don't have!"

"What's that?" The guard asked.

"William has the orb and the European armies, Hans and the snow queen have the Concordus and the undead armies..."

"...I have the chimera scepter and the army of darkness..."

"They want Armageddon...I'll give it to them!"

* * *

**Um...so...Lea is now in a near death state. I can go either way with this now, I can choose to make her live...or make her die...Time to make a decision...**

**Also...there shall be two deathflags in the upcoming chapters...**

**Also, the next few chapters will get quite violent...it is a war anyway. But, I may be a bit delayed in submitting the next chapter since I'm now working on another story. Unrelated to the switch, its called _Stranded _if anyone wants to check it out, where Elsa and Anna get shipwrecked on an unknown island.**

**-msrki02: Well, when I write my stories, I don't actually plan it out...surprisingly enough. When I start a new story, I think about a couple of important key scenes I want inside the story, then I simply write the story, filling in the other parts on the fly. Essentially, I use the logic of "Make it up as I go along!". I mean, take the switch for example, when I brainstormed that, it was simply, _hmm...I want a story where Elsa and Anna switch minds...and then they go to this cave to get the cure...and hans stars in it...and then Anna marries Kristoff at the end. _I shit you not, that was the entire brainstorm for The Switch. Somehow, I turned that into a 160k word story with 95% more content than additionally planned. Another example, the torture scene in the last chapter? I wrote that in four hours...I only thought it up 30 minutes before that. So simply, as I write, I imagine what I am writing. And whatever I imagine...I write down. (Which is why it was so hard to write the torture scene of Elsa because i had to imagine and visualize that!). Also, to make it seem emotional to people...it has to be emotional to you as well. If your fanfic doesn't create any emotion within you, the writer, then chances are it wont affect the readers either. If you can feel what you're writing, then so can the readers. Essentially, put yourself in the readers shoes and read your story. Chances are, what you feel is what your readers will feel as well. Hopefully this isn't too long an explanation. Also, I started writing fanfics on march 1st. I had 0 writing experience before that...since you asked.**

**-TacticX**


	13. In the calm

Anna couldn't sleep that night as she continued to keep glancing at Lea, making sure that she was still breathing and ready to spring into action should she stop.

"You should really get some sleep..." Ira said as she handed Anna a out of hot cocoa.

"Thank you." Anna said as she readjusted her arm to allow herself to drink, without waking Elsa, who was sleeping against her arm. "I want to sleep, but I'm too concerned about her."

"I understand. But I'm here as well to look after her." Ira said as she sat down a cross the room.

"Are you some kind of healer? Like a faith healer?" Anna asked.

"No. I have knowledge in medicine since I used to be the royal doctor." Ira said.

"You were a doctor?"

"Before? Yes. Now? No. I left the royal infirmary to work in the public hospitals and infirmary's to help the citizens that got injured, because the health care to commoners was sub par. The royals don't care about them, and that's why I left." Ira stated.

"How do you know Ragnar?" Anna asked.

"Oh, he came to the southern isles around a year ago. I met him in town one day while I was helping this kid with pneumonia. He helped me get the stuff I needed from his personal sources. Since then, we've been seeing each other...so you can say he's my boyfriend." Ira said. "About a few weeks after that, he told me that he was actually a spy for Solaris, but I didn't mind. If you truly love someone, you'll love them for who they are, not their jobs or money."

"Wow...not your everyday standard way of meeting someone." Anna said.

"Well, I have to go check on some other wounded soldiers in the back...will you be alright on your own for a while?" Ira asked.

"I'll be fine." Anna nodded with a smile as Ira left.

"Caring isn't she?"

"LEA!" Anna squealed as she jumped up, accidentally knocking Elsa to the floor in the process.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed from the floor from her sudden rude awakening. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry Elsa!" Anna said as she ran over to Lea, who was staring at her tiredly. "Lea. We thought we lost you."

"It'll take more than blood poisoning to take me away..." Lea said weakly as she smiled. Elsa suddenly appeared next to her sister, shocked, that Lea was now awake. "Could you help me up?"

"No! You're too weak at the moment. You could fall into unconsciousness anytime if we do that." Anna said. "But don't worry. Ragnar is going to this herbal master on the outskirts of town. He said he'll bring back some medicine to help you."

"I...I'm fine..." Lea said as she tried to get up, only for Anna and Elsa to force her back down. "Hey..."

"You're like Anna...stubborn!" Elsa laughed lightly as her sister shot a glare at her. "You'll have to stay there till Ragnar returns, and once Ira said you're strong enough...sorry..."

Lea just sighed in response as she started coughing, Anna and Elsa looking at her warily until she stopped.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?" Anna asked.

"A glass wouldn't hurt...please..." Lea said as Anna disappeared into the kitchens, returning moments later with a small glass of water. Elsa carefully lifted Lea's head up so that she could drink, before setting her back down on the bed. "Where are we now?"

"Um...somewhere near the outskirts of the town. We're in like a personal infirmary." Anna answered. "You were stabbed. Why didn't you tell us? You knew..."

"I didn't want you two to worry about me." Lea said. "You two have each other, and that is what's important."

"No Lea. You're are our friend. You're just as important and not telling us that you're near death is only going to leave us broken should something happen to you. Friends look out for each other just as much as sister's do." Elsa said. Lea was shocked by this emotional statement and she could feel tears coming to her eyes, especially when Anna and Elsa hugged her.

"Thank you..." Lea said as she let a tear slide down.

"We care about you too...don't you dare feel left out!" Anna giggled.

"You should get some rest. I mean, you already died once." Elsa said to Lea's surprise. "Yeah...Ragnar had to resuscitate you. We wouldn't know what to do if you died."

Lea smiled at Elsa and Anna as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"She'll be alright...I know it..." Elsa told her sister. "As long as Ragnar gets that medicine..."

* * *

"GIVE IT TO ME YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Ragnar yelled as he tried to grab the herbal master, only for him to jump away at the last second.

"No! These medicines are very rare and you'll have to pay for them like everyone else." The herbal master replied as he grabbed a sword to defend himself.

"I need that medicine! Someone's life depends on it..." Ragnar said.

"There are plenty of people that need this medicine, but I can't give it to them unless they pay, and you're no exemption!" The herbal master replied.

"This is a queen we're talking about!" Ragnar screamed.

"Oh...the more I'm reluctant to give it to you. All these royals! Thinking that they have supreme power over us, starting wars, treating us like peasants! We are people, just like them! What gives them the right to boss us around. Everyone should have their own free will...maybe, monarchy should come to an end...give the power to the people! Like democracy! Let the people decide!"

"In a second, we're going to democratically vote to stick a sword up your ass!" Ragnar seethes as he pulled out his sword, which put the herbal master's sword to shame. Ragnar's men followed as well as they unsheathed their own weapons and held them up for the herb master to see.

"Uh...so...what medicine do you need again?"

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"We've got the medicine!" Ragnar announced as he entered the room, waking up Anna, Elsa, Lea and Ira in the process. Anna and Elsa immediately jumped off the bed and ran towards Lea, where Ragnar was now standing by her bed.

"What is it?" Anna asked as she watched Ragnar pull out a small bottle of greenish liquid and open it.

"Your majesty, you'll have to drink this." Ragnar said to Lea, who nodded in response. They watched as Lea drank the liquid and handed the bottle back to Ragnar.

"Do you feel better now?" Anna asked Lea.

"Its going to take a while." Lea told her with a smile.

"What you need is some rest..." Ira said as she handed Lea a blanket. "that's what we all need. Some rest. I have a feeling that the next few days are going to get a little worse..."

"Really? We've cleared out the town of Lectorian troops. The southern isles is ours at the moment." Ragnar stated.

"So...you have Lecter?" Ira asked.

"Well, no...but..."

"Then the southern isles is still under a threat. Plus, according to what you said, the snow queen and Hans will be back in a few days time, and I can only imagine what will happen then." Ira said as she shuddered at the thoughts of what Hans and the snow queen could do to her home kingdom.

"That's why we're getting these three out of here as soon as possible." Ragnar said. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to wait for a ship to arrive here. All the ships on the dock have been destroyed. Lecter seems to have made sure that no one can get very far."

"Yeah, well that means he couldn't have either. Tomorrow, we'll start searching for him, and once we find him...oh...I'm going to have some fun!" Ragnar laughed.

* * *

"How much longer to the southern isles?" William asked impatiently.

"Around 20 hours sir. We should be there by nightfall tomorrow." Steyton said. "We're already at maximum speed. Sir, we should be more concerned with what we're going to do once we get there. We have no word from the Swedish fleets yet and they may not even be there."

"They'll be there. Queen Klaudia would never miss out on an opportunity to use her powers." William said. "As for once we get there, our main priority is finding Elsa, Anna and Lea and bringing them to safety. The we show Lecter and the other two, just want it means to fuck with the southern isles."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Hey...Anna wake up..."

"Mm...stop it Elsa..."

"Wrong answer..."

Anna's eyes snapped opened when she realized that Elsa was still fast asleep on her shoulder. Anna looked to see who her waker was and was surprised to see Lea kneeling in front of her, smiling.

"Lea!" Anna squealed as she pulled Lea into a hug.

"Ow!" Lea winced as Anna hugged her a little too hard.

"Sorry..." Anna apologized as Lea sat down next to her. "Are you alright now?"

"Well, my arm is still broken and I've still got some cuts and bruises, but other than that, I Seem alright." Lea said.

"Good morning ladies." Ira greeted as she brought three mugs of hot chocolate to them.

"Ira. The medicine worked." Anna said.

Ira smiled in response. "She still has to be careful. The infection may be mostly gone, but the wounds are still present. Plus, blood loss...remember..."

She knew the medicine worked mostly though, bdcause Lea had already been awake for an hour. Ira gave a nod as she returned to the kitchen. "Hey Elsa...wake up..."

"Huh...what time is it?" Elsa asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The minute she caught sight of a smiling Lea, she was fully awake. "Lea! You're alright!"

"Could you three please keep it down!" Ragnar shouted from the other room as the girls giggled.

"So, are you still feeling ill?" Elsa asked. Lea shook her head in response as she handed Elsa a mug of hot chocolate. "That's good."

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Lecter has fled, Hans and the snow queen are out of the kingdom at the moment, and we don't know how long it'll be till William arrives. What are we supposed to do now?" Anna asked.

"Jeez Anna. Its like you're expecting everyday of your life to be filled with action and excitement. When nothing happens, you seem to collapse into boredom." Elsa laughed as Anna rolled her eyes in response.

"If you girls really want something to do, then you can visit the hills nearby. That's the only place in this god forsaken kingdom that's worth going to." Ira said from the kitchens.

"Alright...seems like a plan." Anna said.

"Just bring four guards to accompany you as well though..."

"Damn!"

* * *

"Lecter sir!" A guard saluted as Lecter and his men emerged from the tunnels and into a base camp just outside of the main kingdom. "We heard what happened. What's the plan now sir?"

"We continue as planned. Gather all out troops and load them with as many weapons as possible. Tonight, we attack!" Lecter shouted out as he walked over to his tent and went inside.

"What about the scepter sir?" A guard asked him as he saw Lecter throw the scepter onto a chair.

"Without the orb...its useless. Luckily, William is going to bring it to me right here in my kingdom...and once I have it, I'll be unstoppable." Lecter said.

"You do know that you'll be fighting against William, the snow queen, Elsa, Lea, and Hans. We stand no chance of beating them!" The guard said.

"That's why I said we need that blasted orb as well!" Lecter said. "Anyway, the plan goes as originally specified. Tonight, we attack the southern isles...and I'll make sure that William doesn't get his wife back, one way or another."

"We don't Even know where they are sir."

"We will soon enough."

* * *

"I miss Arendelle..." Anna muttered as she lay on the bed. It was already dusk and boredom was an understatement. They had literally spent the entire day sitting around doing nothing. The hills turned out to be tiny in comparison to the hills and mountains in Arendelle, and they had very little view whatsoever.

"How do you think I feel?" Elsa asked as she yawned. She was reading a medical book that she had found on one of the shelves and quite frankly, it was boring.

"Can we make a snowman?" Anna asked tiredly. Elsa reacted by creating a snowman in two seconds flat, right in front of Anna. "Thanks..."

Lea was fast asleep on her bed again after somehow collapsing from exhaustion again while walking back from the hills giving Elsa and Anna one hell of a fright.. Ira had said that lea now had to stay in the bed a little longer while she gives her time to heal the wounds and recover from the slight blood loss, much to Lea's annoyance. Unbeknownst to them though, Lecter and his men were making minor preparations for a strike.

* * *

**So this is like the calm before the storm, before the war really breaks out in the next chapters. A preemptive chapter.**

**-Athena of Wisdom: interesting...I live in the Philippines as well.**

**-TacticX**


End file.
